Ten Years of Chlex
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Smallville Canon with Chlex twist. Lex has been Chloe's first and would like very much to be the last, but she can't see herself being with him in a real relationship.
1. YEAR ONE chapter 1

**Title:** Ten Years of Chlex

**Pairing:** Chloe & Lex (involving their other relationships)

**Description**: Smallville Canon with Chlex twist. Lex has been Chloe's first and would like very much to be the last, but she can't see herself being with him in a real relationship.

**Spoilers:** Through the whole ten seasons of Smallville (I will provide every chapter with the right episode title). The focus is on characters though, not on the plot.

And just to make you relieved: No, they will not be any clones or Lex dying in S8.

**Warnings:** illegal/ underage sex

Yes, Chloe is 14 years old here and yes, she is having sex with Lex. If you don't like it just don't read. Bear in mind that although they have some heavy issues it won't be a sick fanfic. I follow the canon, but will change some things – or fix it if you prefer to see it that way.

Please, keep an open mind though I realize this may be a little controversial.

Maybe in the same time even more original, because I don't know if somebody write about Chlex when Chloe was 14.

* * *

**Year One**

**Part 1**

/episode _rogue_/

Chloe was pretty proud of herself.

She'd managed to convince Clark and Lana to take her with them to Lex's exhibition in Metropolis dedicated to his newest acquisition – Alexander the Great's Chest Plate.

It hadn't been hard to persuade Clark to smuggle her inside as they were friends and, after all, Clark was Lex's best friend.

Of course, Chloe had no illusions. She might dress herself up and for the first time show herself in more lady garment, but Clark wasn't, nevertheless, even remotely interested. He only had his eyes for Lana.

"Story of my life," Chloe mumbled under her breath as she was left alone.

But she would not feel sorry for herself. Oh, no. She looked pretty good that evening in her blue dress and with her hair up in a stylish bum. Clark Kent's lack of attention would not spoil this for her. Though she was only fourteen years old she was already approached twice by some young businessmen asking if she was free.

She always told them she wasn't, trouble was the last thing on her mind, but it was flattering.

She finally reached the famous breast plate and while seeing that no one was watching her she discreetly took a couple of pictures.

That was all she wanted. For her Torch article of course. Pictures she'd made herself plus first hand report.

Lex Luthor was feeling rather bored. He'd just ran into his old flame, Victoria, but on remembering how cunning and devious she'd been in the past, he decided not to involve into anything with her. He knew why she was there. To trick him. But Lex Luthor would not fall for that. He'd already had a good plan how to outmaneuver her father and luckily for him, it didn't involve sleeping with her. He was relieved. Not that he didn't find her attractive or that he was a saint. She just wasn't challenging enough. She was as pliant and easy as any one of women Lex had been with. And he was getting tired of it.

Maybe he needed a change.

That was when he spotted the bare back of some petite but curvy in all the right places blonde.

Lex took a closer look at her backside and figured that a change would be nice. He didn't have to always sleep with brunettes. Maybe some blonde would be a good idea.

He made his way toward her, decided to bring her a glass of red wine.

"I believe we do not know each other," he spoke to her while using his seductive voice.

Chloe stirred, recognizing the voice behind her. She frowned, totally confused. Was that Lex? Speaking to her like _that_?

She turned around and witnessed how Lex's seductive face immediately transformed into baffled one, just to finally be replaced with his usual poker expression.

"Chloe?!" He was shocked with his discovery.

That was Chloe Sullivan! The daughter of his employee, a friend of his friend, the editor of a high school newspaper and if that wasn't enough Lex was pretty sure she only had fourteen years old. Just like Clark. Just like Lana.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex got angry as it was the only emotion that he could transfer his early interest into.

"Writing an article for the Torch of course, and judging from the fact that you're so surprised to see me here I take a guess and say Clark didn't tell you I was coming too, did he?" She asked. She really didn't know if she should be laughing right now and still feel flattered or maybe it was time for being scared.

Who would think. Dress pretty, be a lady and soon there were so many men in line to her!

"No, it's ok that you're here…" Lex started, looking at her closely. There was no way she looked like fourteen! "I just… I was just hitting on you. That is what is bothering me. Chloe, you're…"

"What?" She just stood there and kept up that strange conversation. "Everyone's so surprised! Yes, Chloe Sullivan can be sexy too!"

"Chloe, if that was something that you wanted to proof…"

"No, it's not it, Lex! I came here for the article! Really!"

"Uhm…" he nodded and couldn't stop his eyes from roaming all over her body.

"That was the only pretty dress I had in my closet," she said, now slightly blushing. "It belonged to my mum… I made few alterations. I just didn't see the point in buying a new one for just one stupid event."

"Lana would have a different opinion on that topic." Lex almost laughed and looked over at Chloe's brunette friend.

"Yeah, but Lana also has her crazy aunt, who just have to keep making a princess out of her. I'm just not such a person… Jesus! Why do we even have that conversation?!" Chloe asked.

Something strange was happening to her and she couldn't quite understand it yet. Lex's presence was affecting her in a different way.

He'd tried to hit on her just a few minutes before!

Chloe knew she had no chance with Lex since her front certainly looked much worse than the back. And yes, she was fourteen. That meant illegal. Minor.

And why was she even thinking about that?

"Chloe, are you ok?" Lex asked, placing a hand on her exposed arm.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "I think I'm done here. I'll just… go…"

She turned round and was just about to leave to somewhere she didn't even know, when they heard a huge crash coming from the outside.

"What the…" she started and immediately ran into that direction, feeling that there might be a story there. Some action would be certainly more exciting for the Torch.

* * *

"Great! Just fucking great!" Chloe cursed under her breath as she got out of the museum again.

Clark, his parents and Lana had been gone. They'd just left her there. In Metropolis. In that skimpy dress. With nothing warm to put on.

Yes, there had been a bus crash, even a little wacky as Chloe thought, but nothing worth investigating.

"Chloe?" she heard Lex's voice behind her. "What are you doing here all alone?"

_Great, now my night's getting even better,_ she thought with sarcasm.

She turned to see his concerned face.

"Lex, I'm fine."

"Really? Then why are you shaking? You must be freezing out here!" he said and before she could stop him he took off his jacket and covered her up with it. "Here."

"Lex, I…"

"Chloe, you'll be sick. Just wear it."

"Thanks…" she finally decided to lose the battle. She might be a self-sufficient woman, but tonight she was just plain stupid. Why hadn't she brought anything for the cold? Why had she let the Kents go?

"Why are you here all alone?" Lex repeated.

"I was supposed to take a ride back to Smallville with the rest, but I guess Clark took "I'll may go to my cousin afterwards" as "I will definitely go to see my cousin afterwards," Chloe explained and sighed heavily.

"Do you want me to get you there?" Lex suggested.

"Weren't you coming back to Smallville?" Chloe asked.

"I was."

"Then, please, if it's not a trouble, take me with you there."

"It's not a trouble, Chloe, it's a pleasure," he told her and put his hand on her shoulder to guard her to his car.

Chloe suddenly felt that weird again.

Lex's touch on her shoulder seemed to leave some invisible mark. Her skin got hot just from it and her breathing accelerated.

Lex shot her a wondering look.

"Are you really ok?" he asked.

"Yes, please, stop asking me that. I'm not some little girl snooping around. It's not my first rodeo, you know. I've been breaking in, crashing parties…"

"I know," Lex chuckled, admiring her strong persona. "I know that all very well. I've read every single article of yours. They're pretty great when considering your age."

"You have?" She looked up at him in shock. "Really?"

"Really."

"Mr Luthor," said the driver, opening the door for them as they approached the car.

"Thank you," Chloe said when she entered, then Lex got inside and the door was close.

"Nice ride," she said appreciatively as she looked around the very spacious limousine. "Though I bet it's slower than your beloved sport cars."

"Well… what can I say," Lex chuckled again, clearly enjoying her company, "I like to have a good entrance. Driving to a very important event in a limousine has its charm."

"And I caught a ride along," Chloe grinned at him. "Ok, I'm starting to like this night. Maybe it was for the best that Clark left me. I don't know how much of him looking at Lana I would take."

"Lana is a very nice girl," Lex said, studying Chloe's face.

"I know, that's why it's so hard to hate her." Chloe bit her lip. "Gosh, I said too much, haven't I? I'm sorry. Can you please not say anything to Clark?"

"Believe me or not, but Clark and I usually don't talk about our female preferences."

"Sure, you don't. He's praising Lana and if you wanted to talk to him about women he would probably start blushing and run away as fast as he could." Chloe laughed.

"Chloe…" Lex suddenly started, but stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Say it!"

"You seem…" he hesitated, "unusually uninhibited. Have you been drinking?"

"Just one… ok, two glasses. But I assure you, I'm perfectly sober. I'm still in control of my action."

"You shouldn't have been drinking at all." Lex just shook his head.

Her presence was doing strange things to his body and he started to think he should feel disgusted by himself. It was Chloe. She was fourteen years old, even if she seemed older both physically and mentally, she was still a minor.

And yet, he started to feel really uncomfortable in that car with her. The limousine suddenly became less spacious. It was so small, so tight.

_God, don't you dare thinking about anything that's tight,_ Lex scolded himself in his mind, but it was too late.

He started getting hard.

He'd also drunk a little tonight, but he was still by his senses, just like Chloe was.

All the damage the alcohol had done was to loosen their inhibitions a little.

Lex thought the best strategy for him would be just to stay quiet, pretend to lose all his interest in Chloe like she'd been just an obnoxious teenager. Withdrawal.

It didn't matter that she really was mature. It didn't matter that she was probably smarter than most of those bimbos Lex had been dating in the past. It didn't matter that he'd felt attracted to her body before he noticed it'd been her. It didn't…

"What are you doing?" asked Lex, his body stiffening as Chloe reached out and now was practically hovering above his laps. Was she…

"I'm just getting some water…" she panted as she tried to open the right cabinet.

"You could just ask me…" Lex said, trying to even out his breathing, trying not to leer all over her body that was so close to his own. Trying not to reach out and touch her.

The car came to a sudden halt and Lex could hear a horn. Some idiot must've tried to overtake them.

Just then Chloe lost her balance and landed across laps.

He could now feel her belly on his very hard erection.

"Oh my… Lex…" she started and jumped away like he burnt her. "Lex… what…"

They faces were so close at the moment, she looked so delicious while astonished and baffled, but in the same time curious and… turned on?

Lex had no control left over him. He reached to her and kissed her. Hard.

She was surprised. He was overwhelmed, his mind hazy. All that matter was the feeling of her supple lips under his.

Just when he licked his way through her bottom lip and she opened up for him, letting his tongue in, letting him plunder her mouth, putting her hand to his chest to getting closer to him, he woke up.

"Oh my God… Chloe… I am so…" he started, but didn't finish. He didn't even remember what he was going to say as he looked into her green eyes again.

This time Chloe was the one who closed the distance between them and before they noticed she was straddling his laps, embracing his neck, cupping his bald head and kissing him with equal favor.

She almost forgot she was so young.

"God, I'm sorry!" She jerked to a stop and quickly scooted over to the opposite side of the seat.

"What was that?" Lex asked, completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I got… I overreacted... I…" she kept babbling.

"Don't be sorry. If somebody should be sorry, it's me."

He couldn't not notice that one of her straps slid from her shoulder. He could see her tightened nipples through the thin material of her dress.

"Of course. You… I know… you would never be into me. Not the Chloe Sullivan you know. It's the dress. And… well…" she kept stammering.

"Chloe," as irrational and completely out of place it was Lex couldn't help but explain it to her, "it's not that. I want… I mean… I…" He closed his eyes. "Oh, please, do not take me for some pervert. I am not like that, I swear. I wanted _you_, the real _you_. I just… you're too young. It's ridiculous to even think about it."

Chloe could just stare at him with her eyes widely open.

"What's so shocking?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… really? You didn't think about… Lana… even once?"

Lex found himself laughing.

"No, she's too girlish. That _would _certainlybe sick. You are… you seem much older than you really are and that's the danger. It cannot happen between us."

"Oh…" She just stared at him, breathing heavily, noticing that Lex couldn't take his eyes away from her chest that was now raising and dropping very fast.

"I'm sorry I've got you into that mess," he said.

"Mess?" She raised her eyebrows.

"How much uncomfortable your arousal is?" he asked idly.

Chloe didn't know what to say, she just blushed instead.

"How much uncomfortable your erection is?" she finally came out with the right rebuke.

"Touché," Lex said.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She should know better than this, she should ran away, find it sickening, but instead she felt more and more aroused. She felt like she would soon suffocate in that limo with Lex. The tension and the desire between them was overwhelming. Completely overwhelming…

And then their eyes locked again.

Lex uttered something that resembled a groan, like he really wanted something, but couldn't have it. Like he would do it despite the moral boundaries.

It affected Chloe more than it should. She suddenly wanted to hear him moaning even more, deeper, primal as he would…

They didn't even know who was the one to make another move, but they found themselves in a lip lock again.

Then, Lex's hands were cupping her breast through her dress, making her squirm on her seat, making her want him desperately. She wanted him between her legs, she wanted him inside of her.

And she even forgot about her crush on Clark Kent.

If Lex was playing dirty Chloe would too, she thought. It was funny how when being so aroused she wasn't even remotely self-conscious or embarrass about what she was doing.

She lowered her hand down his chest and then lower until she cupped his crouch.

What she felt under her fingers was certainly much bigger than she would expect.

Lex groaned again, this time louder.

It made Chloe's inner muscles clench and she was now uncomfortably wet in her panties.

"Mr Luthor," they heard the driver's voice through the intercom and they stilled, like they were caught red-handed, "where to? Shall I take the lady somewhere?"

Chloe pulled away from a Lex a little, just to be able to look into his eyes.

"The mansion," she found herself saying with hoarse voice. "I could've stayed at Lois after all."

"The mansion," Lex repeated like that was sealing the deal between them.

And then it hit them.

They would have sex that night.

And nothing would be able to stop them anymore.

They were too far gone.

* * *

Lex pushed the door to his bedroom open and Chloe walked inside, shaking a little.

It all seemed so surreal. She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing, no, she was sure it _was wrong_, but she knew she would do it nonetheless. The need for Lex was too big, too primal. She _craved _him.

His lips caught her immediately and he pushed her toward the bed.

"Chloe, Chloe, please… stop me…" he kept moaning as his lips descended from her mouth to her neck and finally he mouthed her right breast through the dress.

"I don't… want to… stop… you…" she answered while unbuttoning his shirt.

He moaned again. It was a surrender, guilt, desire.

They both knew it was so wrong on so many levels, but they didn't stop. The forbidden fruit always tasted best.

Lex managed to find a zipper and Chloe felt her dress sliding down her body, revealing her bra.

Lex unclasped it and caressed her nipples first with his hands, then with his tongue.

"God… Lex…" Chloe arched her back, forgetting about the whole world. She just wanted to finally feel him inside her, stretching… her body stilled as she thought it would probably hurt.

But the carnal needed was stronger than fear.

"Chloe, honey… please, stop me…" he kept saying as he took the dress off her and now was taking her panties off as well.

"Never…" the answer came and she was lying naked on his bed.

Then she felt him spreading her legs and nuzzling at her entrance with his lips.

She didn't know how much of that pleasure she would be able to take before…

…and it happened. He licked her nether lips, then parted them with his tongue, sliding it in, sucking on her clit above and…

Her body shuddered as the orgasm hit her so unexpectedly she was left breathless.

"Oh God!" she panted.

Lex straightened himself up. It'd been a long time since he felt such a desire for somebody, such a long time since… no, he'd never before had been so close to losing it.

If he didn't bury himself in her soon he would definitely embarrass himself.

So he unzipped his trousers and locked his eyes with Chloe's.

She watched him taking his pants off.

Was hit with a surprise, because he didn't wear any underwear.

His cock just sprung free.

And Chloe lost her speech.

It was bigger than she expected. And she was a virgin.

Fourteen year old virgin.

"Chloe…" Lex started on seeing the fear in her eyes, "we can always stop…" though he was silently praying she wouldn't let him stop.

He would go to hell.

"No," she said just as he wanted her to. "Do it."

"I'm going to jail," he muttered under his breath and he reached to his bedside table for the condom.

"No if I don't tell anyone and believe me, I _won't_," she reassured him.

"Our little secret…" he whispered as he rolled the condom on and got closer, hovering over her, kissing her again, stroking her intimately with his hand.

"Our… big… secret…" she breathed out as she arched her back again.

Lex laughed and put his cock to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes," the answer came and he slid himself inside her. Slowly, but in a steady rhythm.

She winced almost immediately as she felt him stretching her so much that she almost couldn't take it. Her eyes started to sting as tears hit her.

And he wasn't even all the way in yet.

Finally, Lex buried himself in her completely, breathing heavily through clenched teeth, his eyes closed, his face focused. She was so tight that he was in real danger of losing it. All he wanted to do was just to fuck her senseless, but he reminded himself he couldn't. He would cause her pain, not pleasure that way.

So he opened his eyes.

"God, honey, am I really hurting you that much?" he asked in fear while seeing her pained expression.

"No… that much…" she tried to sound normal and nonchalant. "The worst is almost over…"

"Tell me when to move," he asked her. "I promise I'll try to make it as comfortable as I can."

She suddenly laughed, but stopped on the new wave of pain shooting through her body.

"I thought losing my virginity would be more romantic," she huffed and now Lex laughed.

Stopped himself immediately.

"It's better," she said when he did it, "it was… try to move…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

He gently withdrew from her and then he started pushing back in, kissing her lips in the same time.

Sweat broke all over his body as he strained his muscles, trying to keep himself under control.

Chloe's face winced again, but then something else appeared on it as well.

"Still pain, but… better… keep it up…"

So he slowly begun to fuck her and with every gentle push his muscles were getting even more strained. His reward was yet the change in Chloe's expression. Though it still hurt a little the physical need and building pleasure must be more nagging as she started to rock her hips with his.

"Wow…" came out of her mouth, "keep that up…" she repeated.

Lex's control was on the very verge of breaking and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He accelerated the rhythm a little bit and to his relief Chloe didn't wince again, she wanted more, rocking her hips more widely now.

"Want this?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

So he slammed into her harder, but didn't let himself go all the way. For that a time would come later. Now she had to reach her orgasm.

"Lex… Lex…" she begun moaning his name, her legs bent, making him plunge into her deeper.

She cried out in surprise, but soon she could feel her climax approaching.

"Can you come, baby?" he asked. He couldn't hold on anymore. He felt like he'd been through a battle.

"Yeah, I think… oh God! YES! LEX! YESSS!" she screamed as the orgasm hit her and she begun to ride it out naturally.

Lex was in awe as he took in the view of her.

He was her first. He made her come. She desired him. He was the very first to see that pleasure on her face.

And he…

He let go.

Slamming a little harder, jerking violently into her.

Then he collapsed, she took him in her arms and they were both trying to catch their breaths.

Lex remembered the condom, so he slid out of her with a wet sound and took care of it.

Chloe felt empty and raw when she lost him.

Now when the orgasm was over she was so sore she could barely move.

And she wasn't sure if she should stay in the mansion for the night. It was all nice and exciting when they'd been just about to do it and when they'd finally been doing it, but now…

"I know what you're thinking," she heard Lex who reappeared in the bedroom. "Stay. We'll work it out." He got into the bed and pulled her to his chest.

"There's nothing to work out, Lex," she said with her heard over his heart, listening to its beating. "We can't be together. That's one obvious. It'll get you to jail and I don't want that for you. I don't want that for me either."

"So, we won't say anything to others…"

"Lex, can you hear yourself?" She raised her head to look into his eyes. "We've just had sex. I'm fourteen. You're twenty two. How something like that could work? Even if we hide somebody will see or notice us sooner or later."

"Chloe…"

"You can't possibly want a relationship with me."

"But I…"

"Shh… just leave it as it is. I had a wonderful time and couldn't imagine myself a better first."

He smiled.

"Well, maybe if you were a little bit smaller…" she teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I've never heard any complaints before. Women usually tend to appreciate when a man is bigger…"

Chloe burst into laugh.

"So, what do we do from now on?" he asked, feeling something heavy clenching in his stomach on the thought of ever letting her go.

"Nothing," the answer came. "We'll just live on. As we used to."

And that was what they did.

Even if Lex wanted something different, it wasn't up to him. It was her choice. She was the young one. She could be hurt. He didn't want that for her, he had to be gentle with her, he knew it. Maybe she could handle his obsessive personality, but she was too young to fully understand that kind of a commitment Lex would like to have.

Hiding was out of the question. Lex would not be able to do that for the next four years if what they had would turn out to be something real.

And she knew that. She knew him, understood him and that meant she was even more grown up than he initially thought.

And it was harder to let her go.


	2. YEAR ONE chapter 2

/_shimmer_/

It's been some time now, but for Chloe what she'd done with Lex still felt too surreal to be true, almost like it hadn't happened.

She didn't regret a thing. She'd been fully conscious of her actions and in the same time of the person she'd done it with. She couldn't have illusions when it came to him. He wasn't a man for her and it didn't matter how wonderful he'd made her feel. They weren't _that_ close and sex didn't mean they suddenly became.

Besides, Chloe still had her crush on Clark. Maybe it was because she could actually have something real with her friend as he was her peer. She felt like she would never really fit into the Luthors' world. She would be a great reporter someday and a possible relationship with Lex would just get in the way of it.

What didn't mean she didn't miss him.

She did. She missed how he made her feel. How his touch and his lips affected her body. How…

She shook her head while sitting in her chair at the Torch, trying to work.

The problem was that this secret was really bugging her. She wasn't sure if she liked to feel that way or not. She'd never really had to keep something from her friends before. She would love to talk to somebody, but she couldn't. Even if she dared to she would just ruin Lex's life.

Lex didn't deserve to be put behind bars. Chloe knew he could be a great man someday, maybe a better CEO of the LuthorCorp than his father.

She suddenly realized one sad thing: her friends would report Lex to the authorities in a heartbeat if they knew. They would think Lex had used her despite her telling them otherwise.

Because he was a Luthor. That was what Luthors did – they were using people.

And because he was a grown up man who should know better than to act on his impulses like some adolescent.

Chloe kind of loved the fact that she'd managed to get him out of control, to make him do this with her. He wouldn't with any other underage girl.

* * *

Chloe managed to do her best not to look weird or not to show any emotions on her face as Clark was filling her in in Amy's obsession that was… Lex.

The girl was Chloe's age, but yet she was so much younger than Chloe really was.

She'd kept Lex's pictures in her cabinet, drawn hearts around them and written his name in her notebooks and it'd even come to her stealing his watch. The very watch he'd been given to by his dead mother.

Chloe thought Amy was really stupid. And so immature.

When somebody didn't want you it was just embarrassing and childish to keep pushing.

When the case was finally over Chloe couldn't stop herself but go to talk to Lex. It was like a magnet pushing her in the direction of the mansion.

"Stupid, stupid girl," she told herself as she was let inside.

It was, yet, stronger than her common sense.

"Chloe…" Lex was surprised to see her, but managed to keep his usual impenetrable façade. "Is everything alright? Are you…?"

"I am totally fine, Lex," she said while breathing a little too fast.

If what they'd had had been just a casual fuck then why she wanted him again? She denied having real feelings toward him. It was completely physical, she kept telling herself.

"Is this about Amy?" Lex finally asked, looking at her closely and involuntarily remembering how Chloe had just gotten up that morning after, told him she should go and just... left.

He'd tried to talk to her, to stop her, but she'd just told him to let it go and that she'd been fine.

Now they saw each other again.

"Well, I guess so… it must've been pretty irritating to be a subject of an obsession of a fourteen year old."

"Chloe…" Lex sighed. "Amy is not you."

"But…"

"I've already told you that you're more mature than most of your peers, if not all of them," he reassured her while coming closer to her. "And as I recall correctly, you told me you wanted nothing else to do with me."

"I told you I didn't want a relationship."

"And I agreed with you. I know you're too young for something like that."

"This is even not the case, I…" She bit her lip, thinking hard of how to say it to not hurt his feelings. "I just don't… feel about you that way," she confessed. "The physical attraction is very strong, I admit, but we just don't know each other that well."

"Sometimes you just know," the answer came and Lex was dangerously close to her. So close she could smell his cologne that started getting to her senses.

Lex didn't even know why he said it. He seemed to be unusually out of control whenever Chloe was around. He kept saying things he didn't want to say. He kept telling himself that he was crazy. He couldn't think seriously of such a young girl, but there was something about her…

"Anyway, I am too young," she said.

"And I don't want to go to jail," he said.

"I really wanted to just ask you if you were ok. If what happened with Amy affected…"

"I don't regret anything, Chloe," he answered like he was reading her mind.

"I'm sorry, Lex, for coming here. It was pointless. I just… I just had to talk to someone. You know how hard it is to keep a secret like that? I experienced something amazing and I can't tell anyone. They all keep thinking I'm Chloe, the tomboy… but you probably don't need to hear it… coming here was a mistake… sorry…"

Why had she in the first place? What good this meeting would give her? Just more restless thoughts. It would just make her want to repeat what they'd done that night and that was too dangerous for the both of them.

She wanted to turn around and leave when she felt Lex's fingers grasping her lower arm, then pulling her back to face him and his lips crashing against hers.

They kissed and Chloe found herself opening her mouth to the advance of Lex's skillful tongue, then she moaned and…

"Lex…" She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "As much as I would like this, we can't. We'll get too far and… it'll just get dangerous."

"You're right," he agreed and reluctantly made a step back. "I'm sorry."

He was so angry with himself. He did it again. He lost control. How could he?! Anyone could just walk inside the study at any moment. It was too dangerous to be even touching Chloe in the daylight when they were so many people around the castle. Even Clark could just pop in as he always did in the least expected moments.

"I think it'll be better if we stop seeing each other altogether," Chloe said with a little trembling voice. She tried very hard to forget about her arousal.

Simple kiss, though fiery, and she already wanted more.

"Fair enough," admitted Lex, putting his poker face back on.

* * *

It happened when she talked to Clark and Lana in the Talon.

One moment she was feeling completely down and then, she just thought… if only they knew.

If they knew what she'd done. If they knew her dirty little secret… Chloe suddenly started enjoying having it. They couldn't know, but she _knew_. That meant she could feel so much better in their company now. She could just keep imagining their faces, keep savoring in the knowledge only she and Lex had.

Chloe could be sexy, could be wild and passionate.

She could be even better than Lana. She could find herself a lot of admirers.

But it just wasn't her style.

She wanted somebody to like her for her, not the person she could become or play.

What was important was yet the fact that she _knew_ she could if only she tried.

And that gave her the confidence she needed.


	3. YEAR ONE chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you for your interest in this story and for such warm reception. I'm sorry for updating so late, but it's been – hell, it still is – a very hard week for me. I just hope the chapter was worth waiting. There's still a long way ahead of us – because I want to include the change in both Lex & Chloe through the years and how they would interact with each other and yeah, it start with sexual relations that grown into something else.

* * *

**Year One**

**Part 3**

/_nicodemus_/

Chloe felt awesome.

She couldn't find another word. She was just _awesome._

Whatever happened to her it helped her to get rid of all the inhibitions that had been binding her before. If she wanted something she could simply get it. Life was too short for holding oneself back. Who cared that what she wanted was illegal? Who cared it was morally wrong?

She didn't. And no one else would know, so what was the harm?

Since that night she and Lana had gone to search for any suspicious things on the road Mr Kent had saved another driver's life, Chloe had been feeling more free than ever before.

Her first thought was of Clark, but this time she realized how stupid she'd actually been to pine after him. Clark was an inexperienced teenager. How could he ever give her what she really wanted? How could he satisfy her after that passionate night she'd had with Lex?

So Chloe went straight to the mansion without even thinking.

There was no time for reason. She'd been following it her whole life. Now it was time for action. Why wait if she could get the pleasure now?

* * *

When Lex entered the mansion he was struck with the image of Chloe sitting on his desk. She was wearing a skimpy red skirt and a top that must be at least one size too small.

But it all perfectly underlined the delicious curves of her body and immediately affected Lex in a way he would rather avoid.

"Chloe?" he asked, his voice already husky. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"And what it looks like?" she answered with a question and smiled at him seductively. "I want you to fuck me on that desk, Lex," she blurted out and didn't even feel ashamed.

"Wh… what?" Lex hated himself for losing that tiny ounce of control and stammering over that word. "Chloe…" he started again when making a few steps toward her.

That was evidently a mistake, because she kept fiery holding his gaze and she raised her hands to her breast. She just rubbed them erotically and spread her legs.

She wore nothing underneath her skirt.

"God, Chloe," Lex said and turned his eyes away from her.

It was too late. He was already hard. The image of him fucking her on the desk got to his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

"Fuck, Chloe! What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped at her and came closer to put his hands on her shoulders like vices.

"Yes, Lex," she whispered hoarsely, "just fuck me." And she licked her lips.

That was it for Lex.

He lunged forward, capturing her face into his hands and kissing her, immediately locking his tongue with hers.

She brought her legs to his waist and put them around him, so he wouldn't back out.

"Chloe…" he groaned as pulled away from the kiss. "We can't," he said although everything in him was screaming _yes_, especially his painfully erected cock. "This is not right. We've agreed…"

"Oh, come on!" she interrupted him again. "We life only once, Lex. And life is too short."

She reached to his pants and cupped his groin.

"I can feel you want this." She smiled at him with satisfaction in her eyes.

"But…"

"Shh…" she kissed him gently as she begun to rub his clothed erection. "Just surrender, Lex…"

He didn't respond to a kiss, kept fighting, but he knew he lost the battle already.

Then she brought her right hand to his bald scalp and caressed it.

With a muffled moan he gave up and opened his mouth for her.

"Chloe, this isn't you," he breathed into her ear when he bit on her earlobe a moment later.

"Yes, it is me," she assured him, "it's just the braver version of me."

As if she wanted to prove it she undid his pants and freed his erection.

"You must really hate underwear," she said and begun to massage his length.

Lex was too far gone at this point to even care about anything but her. He cupped her breast through her top and started kissing her neck.

"Lex, please…" she panted into his ear and entwined him with her legs tighter, what brought him even closer to her. His cock was now teasing her entrance.

"Wait…" Lex stopped, horrified of how easily he could have forgotten, "condom…"

"Taken care of," Chloe said. "I decided to take a little trip to a doctor." She smiled at him. "Fuck me already, please…"

She was so wet and hot. And Lex was so aroused that he felt like he might actually die if he didn't listen to her.

He didn't care about the implications anymore. He didn't care somebody might see them. He didn't care she was so young. Soon 15… he thought, maybe not _that_ young. 15 was always better than 14 and then…

He entered her with one firm push and found himself completely buried inside.

"Oh God… Chloe…" he gasped, standing completely still, trying to gather his control again, "you feel so incredible…"

"Yeah, you too…" she breathed and tried to roll her hips, so she would gain some friction.

She was so hot and tight around him.

And then Lex finally listened to her.

He started fucking her.

All thoughts flew away from their heads. All they were aware of were their bodies. Hot, together, joined, moving in fast clumsy, but so stimulating rhythm. The desk was moving with them, all the stuff dropping to the floor as Lex kept pumping into her.

He didn't remember her being _that_ loud. Or that wild. But how could he really tell if they'd had only one time together? And that time couldn't be rough as it'd been her first.

"Oh, Lex, yes! Harder! Harder!" Chloe screamed, free of everything that could hold her back. Free of worries. Free of guilt. She just wanted to be wild. Be spontaneous.

Lex's body was bathed in sweat now from the exhaustion, but yet he listened and tried to push into her even faster.

Chloe finally felt the release coming, her climax building. And it would be the most powerful she'd ever experienced.

It was really a time for her to enjoy life a little bit more. What harm could an affair with him cause her?

In that moment Lex slightly altered the angle and she cried out in sudden surprise as the orgasm hit her. Her muscles spasming ruthlessly around his cock, causing him to let go as well.

"Chloe!" he screamed her name, feeling his shuttering release.

That might be just the best sex of his life, he thought as he collapsed into her, almost nailing her to the desk with his firm body.

"God, did I hurt you?" he asked straight into her ear, but didn't pull back. He wasn't able to. He couldn't let go. Although he softened inside of her he still enjoyed being there, feeling her tightly around him.

"No, I love to feel your body…" the answer came.

Something was not right with her. He was sure of it now when he could think more clearly.

"Chloe, are you sure you're alright?" he started and finally pulled away from her. His dress shirt sticking to his damp chest.

He had to force himself to look into her eyes instead of at her top. He hard nipples were poking and he wasn't sure if having sex again would be a good idea. First…

"Of course, I'm fine! I'm better than ever! What d'you say we take this party into your bedroom? Or… you can take me on the pool table?"

"Chloe, what happened? Last time you ran away from me and now…"

"Lex, you're no fun! Just forget about the world and…" She suddenly winced and put her hand to her head.

"Chloe, are you ok?" he asked really concerned about her. "Chloe, what is it?"

But she didn't hear him anymore.

Her vision just went black.

* * *

Chloe woke up in a hospital to a painful headache.

She moaned quietly and opened her eyes.

"Wh… what…?" she asked when noticing where she was. "What happened?" she asked Clark that was sitting in a chair by her bed. "What am I doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked her before he answered.

"Almost fine when not counting the part with 'I don't know what happened'," Chloe replied sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you back to normal, Chloe." Clark smiled.

"What do you mean 'back to normal?'" She frowned. "What happened?"

"You collapsed and Lex brought you here."

"Lex…?" Chloe thought hard on any possible reason that would make her come over to Lex's. The only one was yet out of the question. "I don't understand," she admitted.

"Well, I don't know what you were doing and how he found you, but I do know about that flower, nicodemus…" Clark begun to explain everything to her and with every passing second her eyes were open more widely.

"Why did I have to be infected?" Chloe moaned when Clark finished. "I would really like to have a scoop on that one! And now I can't write the article, because I don't remember anything!"

"I can give you all the details you need," Clark proposed.

"Maybe you could write it, Clark? What do you say?" Chloe asked him, feeling her reporter mode coming back. "I would be really grateful for that."

"Sure… no problem, but it won't be as good as if you wrote it." He winked at her and stood up. "I'll go check on my father."

"Sure, go on. I'll be fine."

She wanted to be alone for a while to try to remember something. _Anything._

Clark had told her the effects nicodemus had on people, so Chloe was pretty sure why she'd gone to Lex. He was the one her body desired and it didn't matter that her brain kept telling her otherwise. Under the influence of that flower she couldn't have been listening to her reason. She'd been surely following her instinct.

She wondered…

The door opened and she saw the least wanted person. Or it was just what her mind told her.

She almost sighed with exasperation, wishing that that constant battle in her head would finally end.

She must've been feeling so free a couple of hours ago.

"Lex," she said in a horse voice. "I heard… I heard you were the one who found me," she dared to mention.

"Well, not exactly." One look into his eyes told her everything.

"Oh God, _I came_ to you, didn't I?" she asked, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "Did we… I'm so sorry, Lex."

"It's ok. I just hope that…" He closed his eyes for a moment, then continued, "I just hope you don't think I used you. I mean, we both didn't know about the flower at the time and I…"

"Oh, no, Lex," she quickly denied, "it's ok. I don't blame you, really. I know that…" she stopped. Lex already knew everything there was to know about the flower since he'd been the one to find a cure, so there was no need for Chloe to tell him that the flower had just stripped her off all her inhibitions. That one was obvious. Lex hadn't used her, because she'd wanted it. Damn, she wanted him even now when he was standing near the door, feeling awkward.

She suddenly realized she had the power to make him feel that way and didn't really know what it meant. Or didn't want to know.

"Lex, I am sorry," she just repeated.

"Don't worry about it," he told her and turned to leave.

"Wait… what did I do?" The question slip before she could restrain herself.

Lex stopped, but didn't not turn to look back at her.

"Believe me, you'd be better off kept in the dark," he just told her and this time left the room for good.

Chloe just kept staring at the closed door, her mind full of possibilities. She could just guess what had happened.

She could feel that they'd had sex again, but how that was the question.

She thought she would at least prefer to remember how it _felt._

There was something different about them from that time on. Like there was something between her and Lex that had no actual name, but it was palpable.

* * *

"I knew it was too good to be true," Lex muttered to himself when leaving the hospital.


	4. YEAR ONE chapter 4

**Year One **

**Part 4**

/_crush_/

Of course, that was just Chloe's luck. She really shouldn't be surprised. She shouldn't expect nothing more. She just couldn't have a normal relationship.

She was either in love with her best friend, who was in love with her other friend, or she was dating a meteor freak, who wanted to use her, or she was having a physical relationship with a twenty-two year old.

All of that was not right and she really should stop trying to find something that was a long time ago.

Only hope was the last thing to lose, the most dangerous one as they said, so she kept telling herself that some day she would be able to establish a healthy relationship.

That day just hadn't come yet.

She didn't know what she was doing at the mansion's door. She had no idea why of all people she'd decided to go to Lex for consolation. She knew he would be able to give her only one of the kind. She needed it. She needed to forget, if only for a moment.

Clark would just try to cheer her up while still pining after Lana, what would make Chloe feel ever worse. Lana would just talk to her and give her the speech of how young Chloe was and that her whole life was right in front of her, the right guy would appear eventually. Pete would do something similar and then try to change the theme, because he was a guy who didn't really like talking about feelings.

Chloe's best option was Lex. He would give her some pleasure and not the words she could easily come up with by herself. She could've probably done it a lot better than her friends since she was the writer among them.

Now Chloe was standing in the door to Lex's study, noticing the surprise on his face as he saw her.

"Chloe?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"To be honest I don't know why I came over here. I just… wanted… something."

He immediately stood up from his place on the sofa by the fireplace and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"You can get _anything_ from me," he assured her, his blue gray eyes penetrating her through.

Chloe felt tingles going up her arms. Just from his simple touch.

"You've probably already heard what happened," she prompted, ignoring that strange remark of his.

"Well, yes, I did. If you want to…"

"No, Lex, the last thing I was is talk," she said and walked right pass him, taking a place on his sofa.

Lex sat down again and looked at Chloe's face.

"Chloe, I don't think…"

"What? It's not like they are real feelings between us, right?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

He felt awkward, but did not let it show.

"We both know there's nothing there and never will be. I'm too young, you're too…"

"What? Old? Rich?" Lex elevated his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Well… let's just say we belong to two different worlds," Chloe continued, "and somehow we match when it comes to… you know… sex…" she finally articulated, feeling her face getting red. "I still have no idea why you would like me that way, but…"

"Chloe…" Lex started again, but she stopped him.

"No, Lex. I don't want to talk. I don't want any relationship. I just want you from time to time. Is it wrong if we aren't in any other relationships? People are doing it all the time, right?"

"You want me to be your sex friend?" His eyebrows wandered up even higher. He didn't know if he liked that idea so much, but she didn't want to talk about feelings and he didn't want to scare her off. She was barely fifteen after all. Maybe if they played it long enough she would come to a realization that…

"Yes, Lex. That is what I want. Do you?"

"I…" he started, but didn't finish when her hand wander to his crouch.

He hissed when she put it there and then gently massaged, making him hard.

"I would like to try something new…" she said, suddenly feeling her courage back. Lex agreed. She still had no idea why he would like her instead of some beautiful model, but maybe it was just convenient. Maybe she was close, he didn't have to make the effort of hitting on her, of falling for her, of making her wish for something more than he was willing to give. He could avoid the awkward morning after. She was just a body to fuck.

Lex bent down and captured her lips into a heated kiss.

She reciprocated and opened his zip, pulling out his erection.

He moaned into her mouth, but did not stop kissing her.

Chloe was the one to break it and she pushed him, so he was now sprawled on the sofa.

She kept stroking him and she said, "So, if we gonna do this we have to be honest with each other. Tell me about the time I don't remember."

"Chloe… honey… don't…" he rasped and winced at the lost of her touch on his cock.

"Please?" she asked.

"Chloe…"

"Lex, tell me…" she pleaded again.

Their eyes locked and Lex closed his.

"Alright… just do not… stop…"

"I won't," she promised and lowered her head down, taking him into her mouth.

She could also use him for gaining some experience. She'd never been giving anybody a hand or blow job, but she read a lot of smut stories to prepare herself.

"Oh God, honey!" Lex raised his voice as he felt her licking him from hilt to the head. "Yes! Just like that!"

"Tell me…"

"You came to… me and… you wanted me to… fuck you on the desk," he finally confessed.

"And did you?" she asked, pulling away from his cock for a moment and looking into his fuzzy eyes.

"Yea… yeahhhh…" he rasped, "you were irresistible, honey."

"Thank you for telling me the truth," she said and came down on his again, this time taking him into her mouth as deep as she could and trying not to gag in the same time. Lex was, after all, big.

She succeeded in avoiding any embarrassment, so she tried to suck.

"God, honey…" came from Lex.

So maybe it wasn't that hard after all, she thought.

Hard fuck on the desk? She really wished to remember that, but she could always ask him to repeat his performance.

"How am I doing?" she asked as she released him from her mouth to take a deep, needed breath.

"Perfect," the answer came, "but if you want to get some, you'd better let me take the lead."

"Take the lead?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "No, tonight I am the one in charge."

Before he managed to ask why, she stood up, took her pants off and straddled him, immediately impaling herself on his needy cock.

"Oh God," they both groaned at the same time.

Lex hands grabbed her hips, squeezing the flesh in there.

"Don't, I'm too fat," she said.

"What?" he asked, completely bewildered. "Honey, you are perfect."

She was too far gone to ask why he kept calling her that.

She adjusted to his size and tried to move. She wasn't sure if she should go up and down or maybe forward and backward, so she tried both.

Forward and backward worked better for her as it gave her more pleasure and obviously Lex as well. She could tell by the incoherent words coming out of his mouth.

She rolled her hips, feeling the pressure building, feeling his as deep as never before, at least not that she could remember.

"I need more," she rasped when she started moving more energetically, so Lex started pushing into her. "Oh yes, just like that… Lex! This is… amazing!"

"Yes, so good, honey…"

They were so close yet so far away, Lex thought, but Chloe didn't seem to notice or care about that. She came to him for one thing only and it was sex.

Lex almost couldn't believe he found himself in that position. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Guy wanting the pure physical satisfaction and girl something more?

He decided not to think about it. The most important factor was that she was there, in his arms, he was moving inside her, he was the only one who had.

_For now…_ some annoying voice in his head told him.

No, Lex would not brood over this. He would not let himself be obsessed with Chloe.

He could have obsessive nature, but he could control it as well.

She wanted sex, then that would be what she would get. For now.

"Oh God… yes…" she was moaning straight into his ear and that loud responsiveness was causing him even more pleasure. He loved listening to her voice while she was on the verge of her climax.

And there it was. He felt her inner channel contracting around him, so he quickly rubbed her clit and that caused Chloe to cry out in even bigger surprised pleasure.

Then he let himself go as well.

* * *

Another session of the best sex of his life.

"So, what are we exactly, Chloe?" he asked when, as soon as they were finished, she dressed.

He didn't bother with zipping his flies. He didn't feel self conscious and he wanted her to see. It was probably stupid, but where she would get such amazing experiences? With Clark? Clark might be big, what Lex could easily assume from his body built, but he was just an inexperienced teenager. Nature didn't always count the most.

And Lex had both.

"I thought we've already set that one," Chloe said, turning to face him and clearly avoiding looking down.

That made Lex a little amused.

"What do you want from me, Chloe?" he asked, still hoping that she might change her mind. It was stupid. It was futile. It was so wrong, because she was so young, yet he could see a woman in her. Not a girl. Not a teenager. A woman.

"Nothing," the exasperated answer came, "so you don't have to worry that this is some cunning plan to make you fall in love with me by sleeping with me. I just want your body sometimes. As long as you have nothing against it," she added.

"I don't," he reassured her.

"Good. See you… some time."

She just walked toward the door and left.

Lex sighed deeply.

Chloe could be a very frustrating little thing.

And very blind.


	5. YEAR TWO chapter 1

**Year 2**

**Part 1**

(_vortex/heat_)

Chloe was sitting alone in her Torch office. She was staring at her computer screen, but wasn't really seeing it.

She was hurt. Deeply hurt.

And no, it wasn't about her heart when it came to Lex, that one had been hurt a little bit earlier. Now Lex just betrayed her trust. They were supposed to be honest with each other! They were supposed to tell the other person when they would have enough of their strange agreement.

She sighed heavily and supported her chin on her hand.

Flashes of what had happened were dancing before her eyes, making her feel hot and then again, betrayed.

She remembered the prom.

The prom Clark had asked her to! She'd been so happy! She'd thought they could finally get together, that she would finally get what she'd wanted for so long. But no, she really must have bad luck where it came to love.

She remembered how she'd written to Lex that she might not need him anymore and apologized to him. She'd felt so liberated. So ready to start over. To be a normal girl. To date people her own age like normal teenagers usually did.

She should've known better that it'd been too good to be truth.

Clark had left her as soon as he'd heard about the tornado. The only thing – or Chloe should say – person on his mind had been like always, Lana.

Nothing had changed. Chloe had felt heartbroken and deceived. She'd really thought Clark had been into her, but all she'd been had been the rebound girl.

What had happened later on had been only more humiliating…

_She was crying and didn't really know what to do with herself. She went back home as soon as she was able to leave the school gym, changed her clothes and headed straight to the hospital._

_ The next day she finally saw Clark again, but one look into his eyes and she knew, _knew_ that he didn't really want her. She knew she didn't want to be his second choice either, the consolation prize after Lana._

_ So she pulled out the friendship card on him and walked away, finally letting herself cry._

_ And when the search for Clark's father was over Chloe just showed up in Lex's mansion. Again. Feeling more humiliated that ever._

_ After all she had sent him the message before._

_ "Chloe, oh God! What happened?! Did somebody hurt you?" Lex got immediately concerned and ran over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and that caused her to cry even harder._

_ "How Clark could let you go?" he asked. She wasn't sure if Lex directed that question at her or maybe it was just a rhetorical one, but it got to her. "He doesn't realize what he's missing," Lex kept comforting her. Everything inside of him was screaming, both with joy and pain for Chloe. He wanted to kill Clark for what he'd done to her. He wanted to thank Clark, because now he still could have something with that gorgeous young woman._

_ Chloe was curious how Lex knew about what had happened. He'd either figured it out himself or – more probably – had been told by Clark. After all, Lex had been helping Clark to find his father._

_ "Don't cry, honey," Lex whispered into Chloe's ear and bent down to kiss her tears off her face._

Chloe's body shook as she remembered his lips on hers, then descending lower and lower. Before she'd been able to tell what had beenhappening she'd been sprawled on his sofa and he'd been just taking her clothes off.

She thought how his lips had felt on her bare thighs, his breath against her core.

How his tongue had lick her juices off and how her body had shuddered.

Now Chloe was getting uncomfortably wet and there was no one to satisfy her. Not even Lex.

She didn't want him anymore. Not like that. Not after what he'd done. Even if it hadn't been his fault…

_Her lips opened widely, her hands clasping on anything she could find on the sofa, her legs bent over Lex's shoulders as he kept working on her. _

_ She managed to forget about everything._

_ About Clark. About the world. About Lana Lang, the girl, who had everything without even trying. _

_ Chloe felt like she was flying, immersed into ecstasy._

_ When she came, Lex was so hard that he didn't give her any moment to rest. He just unzipped his pants and slip right inside of her, causing her to moan even louder this time when she'd already been so sensitive down there._

_ Then they had another round of amazing coupling on the sofa._

Of course everything always had its end, Chloe thought bitterly when wiping her eyes and reaching for her cup of – now cold – coffee.

When was the last time she let her coffee cool off before she gulp it down? Never…?

Lex had gotten married.

That Chloe could understand, really. From the very beginning they'd agreed to keep things casual, to just… fuck. There could never be any relationship between them. The differences in their worlds, age and status was just too much.

Lex had betrayed her other way.

He'd never told her that he'd wanted to end things.

She'd sent him a message before she'd gone to that prom with Clark! Yes, it'd been the cliché of avoiding talking face to face, but Chloe _had done it._

Lex had had not.

It'd happened on the first day of school, when the heat wave had struck Smallville…

_They got a new biology teacher. Hot and young. Every single boy's eyes in the class were directed at her. They didn't even seem to notice Lana. Even Clark._

_ There was a fire in the class and the school was evacuated. Fortunately, no one got hurt and there was no serious damage._

_ Then Lex's porche drove on the school yard, stopped with a screech of tires and there was Lex, running toward Chloe, Pete and Clark, screaming, "thank god, you're ok!"_

_ Chloe was so shocked that she could just stand there, looking at him and praying for that to be a dream._

_ What the hell Lex was thinking?! He couldn't just ran to her to make sure she was alright! He must know better! If everybody would see them right now, on the school parking lot, Lex would go to prison. There would be no coming back from that. She thought there could be nothing worse than that and she really wanted to smack him in that shiny bald and… so sexy… head._

_ As it turned out, it could be worse._

_ He ran right pass her, not even acknowledging her presence, which stung her a little. She deserved at least a word of greeting. Some 'hello' wouldn't reveal anything between them._

_ Lex was heading toward their new teacher, Desiree. He took her in his arms and kissed her after making sure she was ok. _

_ Then he came over to Clark and introduced his… fiancée._

_ Chloe could just stand there, feeling like she didn't even exist, because Lex didn't look at her even once. Add to that – he didn't even deign to invite her to his wedding. He only invited Clark._

_ Of course, why would he invite an old flame or a fuck buddy? She could understand that perfectly, but _why didn't he tell her sooner that he didn't need her anymore?!

"Because you are a fucking Luthor and you feel like the world just belongs to you!" Chloe raised her voice while sitting alone in the Torch, talking to herself.

The girl had turned out to be a meteor freak and wanted to kill him for him money, so Lex had been excused for marrying her.

Chloe could understand being manipulated by a meteor infected more than anymore else as she'd been herself, but what she couldn't understand was why Lex hadn't said anything.

Desiree had only been able to control the level of hormones in a human's body and at the very beginning of their relationship Lex had been fully able of thinking clearly when she hadn't been around.

He should've at least call.

Chloe thought she was so stupid. She thought Lex could actually be a little more gallant.

"Yeah, right, the guy's fucking you and you expect him to…" she sighed again and hid her face in her hands.

She was heartbroken and add to that both Clark and Lex had managed to make her feel insignificant.

She was just a good friend for Clark, always there, when he needed her, getting nothing in return from him.

She was just a warm body to fuck for Lex.

Convenience. Nothing more.

And she felt so… unattractive.

Lana was slim, tall and beautiful. She could look like a model even in her PJs or when she happened to be sick and her nose was running.

Desiree… Chloe didn't even want to start comparing herself to that woman. Beautiful, perfect body, supple lips, gorgeous face and eyes.

"Oh, let's not forget about her _desirable_ name," Chloe snorted to herself.

She had to be strong, she told herself. She had to pick herself up and stop depending so much on others.

She'd learnt that lessons years ago when her mother had left.


	6. YEAR TWO chapter 2

**Year 2**

**Part 2**

_/rush/_

* * *

She felt so free. The world belonged to her. She didn't have to be afraid. She was after the rush. She just wanted keep doing things that would raise her adrenaline level. Things that would make her feel _alive_.

It was better to live fast and die young.

Chloe didn't care about safety. She only cared about _this feeling._

She no longer worried about Clark and Lex. She didn't care both of them had hurt her. She didn't care Clark had been lying to her.

Life without worrying was so much easier! Why hadn't she tried that before?!

She was free to do whatever she wanted. She was free to take whatever she needed.

And just now she understood the difference between _want _and _need._

Her plan had been to finally make out with Clark and maybe, just maybe, manage to do something more, get all the way and rub it up in Lana's face.

Chloe would've killed two birds with one stone. She would've showed Clark how much passion he could get from her, how much pleasure she could give him. And she would've hurt Lana.

She didn't even care at this point that Lana didn't do anything to her, she was her friend and roommate.

Right now Chloe was in Clark's arms after she'd jumped from the loft in the barn.

He caught her. Told her his secret. They would have their happy ending.

"Am I interrupting something?" she heard a very familiar and very sexy voice behind her.

Clark put her down and they both faced Lex Luthor.

_Hot. Oozing sex. _Went through Chloe's mind.

Her world just reverted. Everything changed.

She no longer _wanted_ Clark Kent.

She _needed _Lex.

Lex seemed so right and being free made it possible for Chloe to realized that she did have feelings for him. Feelings she hadn't let herself realize before, because she knew it would have no sense with Lex. She would just end up hurt. Even more hurt than while being with Clark.

Maybe she'd been going all this time for Clark, because she'd been really afraid of the real thing? _Real _feelings?

She checked Lex out and noticed how his brow elevated.

Yeah, that was right. They hadn't seen each other since that day Chloe had come to him for consolation after Clark had left her alone.

She didn't have time for explanations though. She didn't want to hear them from Lex, she didn't want to give him any as well.

She just wanted to feel adrenaline rushing through her veins again.

"You know, I always wondered. For a boy who has all the money in the world, you'd think he could afford a _good toupee_."

Lex's brows raised even higher as he looked at her closely.

There was something wrong with her. For sure.

But he had to admit he'd missed her. After his failed marriage he'd depressed, needed somebody there, but hadn't dared to call her. She'd told him herself that she would no longer need him. She'd never taken that one back, so he'd decided to respect her wish.

Now, although her lips had just spoke that offensive remark, her eyes were teasing him. She was playing with him. He knew she loved his bald head. At least that was the conclusion he'd drawn from their encounters. She'd just loved to touch and caress his smooth scalp and the responses she'd been getting had been turning her on even more.

"Chloe, you're coming?" Clark and Pete were by the barn door right now, waiting for her.

Chloe looked at them, but didn't really see them. "Nope," she finally said and waved her hand, "you'll go. I have all the fun I need right here."

"Go girl!" Peter exclaimed and turned to Clark, "I'll bet Lana will like the new you."

"Let's go and find out!" Clark agreed and they disappeared.

Lex turned back to Chloe.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, feeling like her was in some different reality.

"Sure! Better than ever before!" She smiled to him and put her hands around his neck. "So, what now, Mr Luthor? Are you gonna answer my question?"

"You know the answer," he said, trying not to lose his control too soon. She was definitely too close. He could move an inch and he would kiss her.

"Yeah, it _is _hot and I bet most of the girls dig it," Chloe added.

"Dig it?" In a moment Lex wouldn't even need a lifting, because his eyebrows would just stay up on his face.

"Yeah," Chloe continued and she moved closer, so she could whisper into his ear, "it turns me on like hell…"

"Well," Lex cleared his throat, so his voice wouldn't be so husky, "that is not the reason and you know it."

"Ah, you're no fun!" Chloe actually pouted, what shocked him.

She wanted to move back from him, but his strong arms held her in position. Her lips almost touching his.

"Showing your weakness actually makes you feel stronger," he whispered to her and finally closed the distant between them.

Chloe moaned and sucked on his tongue, which almost drove him crazy.

His cock hardened within seconds and now he was painfully crammed in his pants.

"Chloe, honey…" Lex growled when she stroke him, clearly knowing what was going on with him and what he needed.

"You know, I'm actually sopping wet, so what d'you say for some good fuck on a hay stack?"

"Chloe, wait…" Lex closed his eyes, his face painfully contorted. He let it go too far, he still didn't know what had prompted her behavior.

And Clark.

Yeah, and… Pete.

"Oh come on! I need fun! If you're not up to it, I can go to Clark!" she said and that hit just the right spot.

"Clark?!" Lex raised his voice. "Clark will be done in a second and you will not enjoy it, believe me," he told her.

Morality be damned, he _needed _her. _Now. _It'd been too long. _Way _too long.

They kissed again, hard, twining their tongues and holding on to each other's faces as they couldn't get enough.

They stumbled backwards, toward the hay stack Chloe had pointed out.

That would be exciting. Lex had never done something like this before and his record was very impressive.

"God, Chloe…" he growled again when he landed on it, Chloe's body crashed him and she begun to rub herself against the bulge in his pants.

"Can't hold on anymore?" she teased and stopped kissing him.

She ripped his shirt open so hard that a few buttons hit the floor. She slid her hands through it and bent down to lick it.

Lex's body shook when she teased his nipple with her tongue.

"Chloe, honey, please…"

"Oh, that's worth remembering. Lex Luthor pleading." She smiled against his chest. "I wish I had a recorder with me."

"Damn it!" he cursed when she trailed a path with her tongue down his chest and then the abdomen and…

She undid his pants, freeing his cock.

"You'll never learn to wear underwear." She shook her head. "Hopeless…" And she dived in, taking him into her mouth all the way.

"Jesus! Chloe!" Lex screamed and looked for something to hold to, but they weren't very stable on that hay stack. "God… we need to… we need to… keep it… quiet!" he shouted.

It was such an oxymoron that Chloe needed to laugh, so she let him go.

"It's alright. No one's here. The Kents are in Metropolis, so you can scream…" she raised her eyes to meet his, "as loud as you want."

"Come here…" he asked her and she sat on his laps as he instructed. "I have enough of those tortures, so unless you don't want to climax soon we need to get down to business."

"As you wish, Mr Luthor," she whispered seductively straight to his ear, what caused his body to shiver again.

Chloe loved the power she had over him. She knew now that she needed Lex and Lex alone. And _wanted_ him as well.

Clark… who?

She stood up again, taking off her pants.

Lex used the situation to actually shift on the hay stack and when she was ready to go he flipped them over and found himself on top.

"Naughty boy. You just have to be the dominant one, right?" Chloe winked at him. "Go on, caveman, I'm all yours."

"And I am all yours," he said, his voice strangely hoarse.

Chloe didn't seem to notice how deeply her words affected him. She just needed that fresh dose of adrenalin.

He buried himself inside her, all the way, with one fast stroke.

Chloe gasped and put her legs around his waist, so he could go all the way in.

"Fuck…" he cursed as his face contorted. Sweat broke off all over his body as he was doing his best to hold on just long enough, so she would be satisfied as well.

It was remarkable what that small blond could do to him. Lex Luthor was famous for having nerves of steel. He could always hold on. As long as he wanted.

But clearly not with Chloe Sullivan.

"God, Lex! You feel so incredible!" she moaned straight to his ear and then bit on his earlobe.

"Fuck!" he cursed again and pushed into her. He needed it or he would die.

"Yes…" he heard her voice again in his ear. "Just like that… faster… harder…"

"I've missed you so much…" he told her as he was pounding into her widely.

"Yes… yes… yes… LEX!" she didn't seem to listen to what he was saying now. She was too far gone. She enjoyed the adrenalin running through her veins. Sex was even better than falling down. It lasted longer. It gave you… "YES! OH GOD!" she exploded, her inner muscles clamping ruthlessly around Lex's poor cock.

"Chloe!" he screamed as he was finally able to let go and released himself into her.

The spasms lasted longer than usual and they were both raiding them out in the same time. Together.

Then they were just lying there, sprawled on the hay, which didn't look like a stack anymore. And the hay was sticking to their sweaty bodies.

"That was… just incredible," Chloe voiced her appreciation and pushed Lex a little to be able to stand up and put her pants on.

"Chloe, wait… what are you…" He sat up, a little confused, because she slipped away, leaving him and his cock cold so fast that he still wondered how.

"What? Let's go!" she rushed him. "I need more!"

"More?" he asked, looking at her dumbly.

And Lex Luthor's face never look that way.

"How _this_ could've possibly gone any better?" he asked.

"I want to go to the lake with you. Let's skin dip!" she raised her voice in excitement.

"Chloe, it's the middle of the day," Lex told her warningly.

"So what?! Then you can let me drive your Porsche and…"

"Chloe!" Lex stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, immobilizing her. "Calm down. What's wrong with you?!"

"With me?! What's wrong with you?! I just wanna have fun!"

She pushed him away with such a strength that he staggered backwards and then she just ran.

"Chloe!"

He still couldn't wrap his mind over how all of this had happened. How she just…

And he couldn't chase her naked. Kents' neighbors certainly wouldn't like that.

"Damn it!" he cursed again. "FUCK!" He reached for his pants and put them on.

By the time he ran out of the barn Chloe already drove away in his Porsche.

"What…" Lex reached to his back pocket. "What a sneaky… infuriating…" he started, but he seemed not to be able to come up with the right words to describe Chloe. The recent erection, fantastic sex and exhaustion that came from that didn't help. "FUCK!"

* * *

About half an hour later Lex got a call from Clark informing that Chloe was in hospital.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lex?! Why did you lend her that Porsche?! She almost killed herself!" Clark was angry.

"Clark!" Lex was forced to yell at his friend as well. "If you just let me speak you would know that Chloe fucking stole that Porsche from me! I keep walking and see nothing but damned corn fields!"

There was silence on the other side, then Clark finally said, "Oh… I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't know. Where are you? I'll come get you."

"Is she alright?" Lex asked, ignoring Clark's suggestion. Chloe was more important at the moment.

"Yes. She had a parasite inside. It came from the cave wall. It gave her the adrenalin rush and it would've resulted in her death if I hadn't got to her on time."

Lex felt terrible. Chloe could've died any moment she'd been with him and he'd only cared about himself. About his dick to me more accurate.

But how could've he known? He'd suspected some soft drug, some alcohol, but _this_?

_This is Smallville, you idiot! _He thought and made a mental note not to do something like that ever again.

What, of course, would be hard, because Chloe…

Lex didn't want to think about it anymore, so he just told Clark where he was.

* * *

She didn't remember.

_Anything._

_Again.  
_

It didn't matter to Lex right now that the parasite didn't have the power to force people to do things. It just gave them the courage to. The right kind of push that was based on a high adrenalin level.

It all didn't change the fact that the second time Chloe had come to him under the influence of something else. The second time she'd been so pliant, so needy, without any inhibitions.

The second time she'd bared her heart to Lex. The second time it'd felt more real than ever, because she'd accepted the truth.

And the second time he'd lost her.

He knew there was no coming back. Chloe didn't trust him. Chloe would never be able to trust him.

And Chloe would never be able to realize why she wanted Clark. It wasn't about love. It was about safety, security. Clark would never hurt her with his rejection like Lex would if she only decided she wanted to give him her heart.

And that would never happen. Lex knew that, he wasn't delusional.

He also knew that if he pursued Chloe long enough maybe he would manage her to see, to trust him, to understand. Only he couldn't. Not now. She would be 16 in a couple of months, but so what? He would have to wait till she was 18 and by that time a lot could change.

Lex just needed to let go.

Sometimes that was life. Luthors couldn't be trusted. Couldn't be loved.


	7. YEAR TWO chapter 3

**Year 2**

**Part 3**

_/fever/exodus/_

Oh yeas, it was just Chloe's bad luck that when she dated somebody again, he turned out to be nothing more than a meteor freak wanting to use her.

This time she didn't go to Lex. She decided to live her life without him, just keep avoiding him and she was sure it would only be for the best for the both of them.

Now Chloe was sitting by Clark's fevering body.

She'd never before seen him like this. It'd been her who'd always gotten sick, because she'd been working too hard in school and on the Torch and she remembered how Clark had always come by to visit her and comfort her. He'd been the best part of her life when she'd been forced to just lie in bed till she would get better. She'd always told him he should just go as not to catch anything, but he'd never had.

And now the situation was reversed. Only when Clark got sick it wasn't a simple cold or flu. He was unconscious and his forehead was so hot that Chloe wondered why his father hadn't driven him to a hospital yet.

Chloe didn't want to lose Clark. Of course he would not die, but she was scared for him anyway. It looked serious.

She was comforting herself with thoughts that if it was really, really bad Mr Kent would react, because his wife had already been lying in hospital. Besides, Clark's best friend was Lex Luthor and he could've sent a team of specialists to the Kents farm any time.

Chloe sighed deeply on the memory of Lex. Now their secret didn't look so hot anymore. Chloe wished she could just tell somebody. It was killing her not be able to be honest with Clark.

She spilled her feelings to him and was waiting for some reaction. The thought that someday in the future if Clark would fall for her she would have to be honest with him about her sexual life was terrifying.

She didn't have to tell him everything though, did she? She didn't have to reveal the name of the man…

Clark shifted on the couch.

"Clark?" Chloe asked, stoking his forehead gently. "Can you hear me?"

Clark smiled weakly, his eyes still closed.

"Lana?" he whispered.

One word. Just one name. Four letters.

And it hurt Chloe so much. It hurt her more than a thousand words. More than a thousand sentences.

It'd been her voice, Chloe, that Clark had heard reading him the letter, not Lana's.

Yet his feverish mind processed it differently, showed Clark what he wanted to hear.

Chloe stood up, tears in her eyes.

She would not take this any longer. She had to finally get over Clark Kent. She would not be that pathetic girl in love with her best friend, who was in love with somebody else. It had to end. Today.

So Chloe just walked out of there. She couldn't stop her tears though.

Thinking she should let it go and just move on was much easier than actually doing it. She knew she had to, but… how would she manage?

She couldn't cut Clark out of her life as she would do with any other man, because he was her friend and she didn't want to lose that friendship.

Chloe just got inside the car and drove away.

She didn't know what to do.

She stopped by the Talon and saw Lex leaning against his car.

She suddenly felt the visceral urge to go to him, throw herself at him, give up every ounce of her dignity and just let it all go. Maybe she would…

Before she managed to realize the obvious outcome of the situation and the truth about her feelings, she noticed a beautiful brunette walking out of the Talon. She was the new doctor in town, Helen Bryce, Chloe vaguely remembered.

And Helen Bryce walked straight to Lex, kissed him in the lips and they both got into his car.

Chloe just sat there, in her own car, looking at them with her mouth widely opened.

Of course, she shouldn't have been expecting Lex to be there every time she would call. Whatever had been between them was over and now… now it was too late.

Maybe it would've been a mistake to start something with Lex anyway. Maybe the fact that he moved on was supposed to show Chloe that she should do it as well. Just stop looking into the past, step into the future.

* * *

Chloe immersed herself in school work. She was either studying or working on her paper. The only thing that was on her mind right now, the only aim, was to get the summer internship in the Daily Planet.

She needed to be the best for that.

She was tired of relationships. She was tired of the fact that Clark had started seeing Lana again and didn't have the guts to tell her. She was tired of her roommate lying to her. Did she miss something? Oh yeah, Lex Luthor was getting married. _Again._ But she would not think about that bastard. No way.

She had her future ahead and she would get where she'd been dreaming her whole life to get.

All of that still didn't stop her from bursting into tears again when she saw Clark and Lana kissing in the barn.

It wasn't even that important now, when she was doing everything to get over Clark. It was about Clark not trusting her enough. She'd always been honest with him, ok, maybe she'd left one thing out, but that had never influenced their friendship and Clark had never had that feeling he'd been lied to. Chloe had always felt that way in his presence and didn't really recall any time that it'd been different.

Yet, she still stood by him. She didn't take the offer that Lionel Luthor had given her.

_Well, take that, Clark,_ she thought while being so angry she could actually scream.

She would take care of her future.

* * *

Of course Chloe did not intend on telling Lionel everything she had on Clark. She didn't even know that much herself, but she took the opportunity.

"So, what changed you mind, Ms Sullivan?"

"Well, what can I say? Opportunities like this aren't dropped on your doorstep every day."

Clark Kent didn't care about her. He'd just blown her over while saying that he'd had more important stuff to do. Just like that. Like she was some kind of trash or a plaything he could use whenever he wanted and then just drop it.

Lex didn't even acknowledge her existence and she wasn't even invited to the wedding. Lana and Clark, the perfect Smallville's couple, of course were.

* * *

Lex was looking through the window, but wasn't really seeing anything.

He would soon be married.

He'd rushed into this to put the past behind him, to finally forget about a certain blonde.

He'd chosen a brunette that was the opposite of Chloe in every way possible.

That should do…


	8. YEAR THREE chapter 1

**Year Three**

**Part 1**

_/phoenix/_

Chloe thought she had the worst vacations of her life. It was a nightmare.

She barely managed to stand on her feet, get over Clark, more or less deal with Lex marrying Helen and… boom. One catastrophe after the other!

First, she found out Clark's mother was actually pregnant and she lost the baby, because there was an explosion on the farm. Clark probably caused it, so he just… left Lana and his parents and decided to run away.

Chloe was furious with him. All their own issues put aside, how could he just abandon the girl he claimed to love almost all his life? And his parents that had just lost their baby?! And Chloe had actually wanted to be with somebody like that?!

But it wasn't over. Oh no.

The worst news came day later.

Chloe just stated her internship at the Planet, which actually seemed more like a job since Lionel got her her own column. She, like every single morning, picked up the newspaper and looked through it.

There it was. On the first page.

_Lex Luthor presumed dead in plane crash._

Tears appeared in her eyes and she couldn't read anymore. She felt like she was going to faint when a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

"Hey, are you alright?" she heard some voice. "Do you need something?"

She didn't answer. She just dropped the paper and clenched the edge of her new desk as not to fall down.

"Let me take you outside. You need some fresh air… and the hospital is nearby if…"

She remained quiet ad just let that stranger lead her to the exit and then outside.

"Are you feeling any better? Talk to me…"

"Is he…" she took a deep breath, "is he really… dead?" she asked and finally looked around.

She felt much better now when the fresh air got to her lungs, but she was still a little shaky.

"Who…? Oh, you're talking about that young Luthor guy? They don't know for sure yet. His plane disappeared from the radar and they never found it."

Chloe finally braced herself and looked at the young man who helped her.

Or maybe a boy, because that was what he looked like.

"Jimmy," he said on noticing she tried to figure out if she knew him, "Jimmy Olsen. I'm on my internship here. I'm studying on MetU."

"Oh…" she just uttered. "I mean… ehm…" she cleared her throat, "I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Yeah, I know."

She sent him a questioning look, so he quickly explained, "news travel fast here. We all know that Lionel Luthor recommended you. Is that why you're so upset or maybe…" he started, clearly thinking hard.

Chloe preferred no one knew her real connection to Lex, especially when he'd just gotten married, so she just said quickly, "we were friends."

"Oh… sorry then."

It all seemed so surreal. Lex just couldn't be dead! It was Lex for a god's sake! He'd been through so much, so many death threats that he just couldn't be taken down by a plane crash!

* * *

Almost three months later Chloe's mood didn't get any better.

It was actually the other way around.

No, finding Clark Kent wasn't enough to add to her recent list of trouble.

Dealing with Lionel Luthor, what Chloe now knew was a huge mistake, got harder as she ran out of safe things about Clark to tell him.

Now Chloe had probably made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

She slept with Jimmy.

She knew she shouldn't have.

She actually should've known better than that. She should've known that a sweet young man would never be better than Lex.

The bad, awkward sex she'd just had make her feel horrible as all the memories of the times she's fucked Lex resurfaced and hit her harder than ever.

He was probably dead.

No, not probably. _Definitively._

The searching had been called off and, what more, his widow, Helen Bryce, was living comfortably in his mansion as she'd inherited everything.

It hurt Chloe to watch her flaunting around her money and her freshly acquired position, wearing all the sunny colorful dresses like she didn't even care that her husband was dead.

Chloe knew that Lionel thought Helen killed Lex, but there was no proof.

That made the young blond so angry that she let Jimmy take what he wanted. She was vulnerable. She should've known better.

Now she didn't even want to think about that flop. Jimmy, though sophomore, was inexperienced. That was his first time and he knew so little he even thought Chloe was a virgin.

_No, _she shook her head, she would not think about it. She had to move on.

She had more important things on her mind and she shouldn't feel guilty about sleeping with Jimmy. Lex had slept with a lot of women before and after her. She should just put it all behind, treat it just like another experience in life. She would learn and move on.

* * *

Sometimes she wished she lived in a different town.

Sometimes she wished she could find an answer to everything.

But she couldn't and that inner drive to keep looking had probably directed her toward journalism in the first place.

Clark came back home and he was himself again. Chloe had no idea what had happened to him or what had caused all those sudden changes. She could understand a teenage rebellion, but what Clark had done had been far beyond that. He was like dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Chloe still couldn't figure him out.

And if she couldn't she only found herself being pushed by Lionel more than ever.

The only good and in the same time shocking thing that happened was that Lex turned out to be actually alive.

When Chloe heard the news from Clark she was happy, even elated, but she wasn't sure if she should go see Lex. Probably not. He had enough on his plate right now when dealing with his wife.

Damn, that man really knew how to pick them, Chloe thought sarcastically.

Life more or less came back to normal, but although things seemed the same, they weren't.

Everybody had changed somehow.

* * *

The day Chloe feared came eventually.

She met Lex on the street.

She felt awkward, not in the right place, she didn't know what to do or say. There was just too much history. Too much… passion, and now they were like strangers to each other.

"Hi…" Chloe just said and came to a stop.

"Hi," he said back, looking at her expectantly.

What did he expect from her?

"I… eh… I am glad that you're alive," she finally uttered, because there was nothing else to say.

"You are?" he asked her, what actually surprised her.

She avoided his eyes at the moment. She didn't know what would happen if she look into that blue gray depths.

"Yea, I really am," she added and just walked passed him, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk.

She could feel him staring at her back, but she chose to leave. She couldn't go that road again. She just couldn't. It would be wrong. It would be against everything she'd promised to herself. She would go _ahead,_not back.


	9. YEAR THREE chapter 2

**Year Three**

**Part 2**

_/bound/_

Chloe walked inside Lex's study.

Lex just turned from his pool table, surprise painted on his face, "Chloe. What…"

"I wasn't gonna come here, Lex, but…" she stopped, but then continued anyway, "do you have any idea how you made me feel?"

"Chloe, I don't und…" he started, very confused, but she cut in again.

"Clark came to me asking for help. He wanted _me _to find proof that _you _didn't actually kill the woman you _slept with!_ I had to watch that fucking elevator camera footage so many times that it made me sick! And add to that, oh, yes, Clark was right there, breathing onto my neck! Do you have any idea how _that _made me feel?!" She was so angry with him. So… _hurt_? "How could you do this? Why are you leading such a life, Lex?" Now she was speaking with care.

Lex sighed, but didn't really seem to be much affected by her assail.

"Chloe, I am sorry you had to see that, but you knew about my colorful past from the very beginning."

"This is happening _now_, Lex! This is _not _the past!" she emphasized.

"But why do you even care? You wrote to me that you didn't want…"

"…but then I came to you after the prom!" she interrupted him again.

"So what?" He shrugged. "You never actually told me you wanted to come back to our agreement."

Chloe didn't understand him. He was speaking to her like he was sealing some business transaction. There were no emotions in his voice, no warmness. It was like he'd made some calculations and now he was showing her the results.

That hurt her. Hurt her even more than watching him kissing that woman in the elevator. The woman that wasn't even the very same that had slept next to him that night!

"Lex…" would she stop repeating his name? she thought. "That is so… bullshit! Then you didn't tell _me_ that you were getting married! Don't you think I deserved to know something like that?!" Anger seemed better than tears, so Chloe just went on with it, venting her frustration that way.

He just stared at her.

"Chloe…"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?! Why so many women?! And Helen?! You married her so fast!"

"Chloe, listen, maybe you should calm…" he started getting closer.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled even louder. "I demand some explanation to why you treated me like some dirty rug!" As he made few steps toward her, she moved backwards. She didn't want to be close to him at the moment. She wasn't sure what she would've done if she'd been. And after all the things he'd done with those women it sickened her how much she still wanted him.

"I wanted to forget you," he answered, his voice remaining calm. He stopped in his midway to her.

"Oh great, that is just fantastic. Was I such a bad memory that you needed to get me out of your system by fucking all that random brunettes?" Chloe now had years in her eyes as she wasn't able to stop them anymore. She felt pathetic. She really shouldn't expect nothing more from him. She was just a stupid teenager he'd happened to fuck a few times. He probably regretted it. Why wouldn't he if that could get him to prison?

"No!" he denied very fast, finally raising his voice. He was really affected by how wrong she understood him. "Chloe…" He got to her fast, stopping right in front of her, his voice almost a whisper now. "Chloe, can't you see? I've tried to forget you, because I wanted you so much. I tried to find blonds that looked like you, but it hurt too much, so I… I started looking for the opposite. Brunettes. It's all because I knew you were… and you're still so young for any real…"

"Real what?" she asked and then she understood. "Oh, please, stop talking," she whispered as the realization hit her. She refused to even say it in her thoughts, not to mention at loud. It would change everything. It would make it real and she couldn't let that happen.

"Lex, I'm sixteen years old."

"I know. I know that, Chloe and that is why I thought I had to let you go." He put his hands on her arms, marking her there as she felt burning sensations.

"But even though you're so young… you were always smarter than all the women I... dated," he finally said as he didn't want to hurt her with his words anymore.

"Sure I was," she snorted, "all those bimbos probably cared about was their look. Their days must've been like: oh, hairdresser, beautician, dietician, private trainer, Pilates…"

Lex actually laughed, glad that she managed to lighten up the mood a little.

"What… what actually happened to Helen? Where is she?" she suddenly asked, remembering that she was very curious about it as all that the newspapers printed was that Helen had tried to kill her husband.

"Ehm… let's just say… she dived in," Lex answered enigmatically and let go off Chloe's shoulders.

"Dived in?" Chloe repeated after him, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah… into the ocean, from the plane," was all Lex added, then he turned around and walked over to his desk to take a sip from the glass of scotch that was there.

Chloe just stood still, confused.

"Did you… kill her?" she finally asked, already scared of the answer.

She wasn't stupid. Lex was a Luthor after all and he didn't exactly have a good father material to teach him much about morality, but surely he wouldn't…

Lex, to her astonishment, laughed.

"I wish I could take credit for that," he said. "She wanted to shoot me on the plane. Can you believe how stupid she actually was?" He turned back to Chloe and sipped his scotch. "Of course, she missed when I jumped to her, but she blew a hole in my plane and killed my pilot. By the time I managed to take control over the plane, she was gone. Probably took one of the parachutes, which, by the way, wasn't working properly."

"Oh," Chloe uttered, not really feeling like asking any more questions. "Are you ok?" she asked while making her way to him. "I mean… after all, you married her."

"I guess I will never marry anyone in order to get over somebody else," he said, his eyes fixed hungrily on her.

Chloe opened her mouth slightly. She felt the familiar pang between her legs and was really glad it was back, but also scared in the same time that there was no other men out there who could make her feel that way.

"I think you should better go," Lex spoke huskily as he put the glass back on his desk.

"Why?" she asked, looking into his hot gaze.

"To avoid any… complications…" he said as his eyes were now fixed on her very tight top that emphasized her luscious breast. In Lex's opinion they got bigger. Even better.

His breathing accelerated and his pants suddenly got too tight.

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked and before she was able to tell what was happening she was swept from the floor into his arms and his lips were locked with hers.

"Godddd…." She moaned as he finally released her lips and she felt him moving.

Where was he taking her?

She didn't care. She only cared about what she felt at the moment.

Her arms were around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. Her eyes fixed on his flushed face.

He did not look at her though, he was looking down at his steps.

She figured he didn't want to stumble with her in his arms.

Then he lowered her onto something soft and she realized they were in his bedroom.

Lex immediately started kissing her, not even making it possible for her to look around. He needed her so much. He'd wanted her since the last time he'd claimed her. Since that day on the hay.

Chloe didn't even know how she got stripped off all her clothes so fast and how Lex was suddenly naked above her, but she reached her arms to put them around his neck to pull him closer. His lips descended from hers to her neck and then her nipples, her hands slid lower to the base of his head, keeping him at place.

Then when he felt between her legs that she was ready he spread them and slid himself inside.

Chloe was beyond ready. She'd been ready from the moment she'd seen him when she'd walked into his study. Only it'd felt wrong as she'd remembered him from that camera footage in the elevator…

But she had to shut her brain for that now. She had to understand that men usually had more sexual partners than women and… after all she was the one who'd started all that misunderstanding with ending things between them.

The comforting, but in the same time terrifying, thought was that he only wanted her. He didn't care about any other women. Still, Chloe preferred to shut her thoughts for that as well. She still didn't think they could make an actual relationship work.

It was all temporarily.

But it didn't mean they shouldn't enjoy it.

And in the same time it felt that much better.

"Yes… god… Lex!" Chloe screamed as he begun to fuck her.

He'd held on for so long without her that now he wanted her so badly that he couldn't stop himself from giving her all he had. All his power, all his stamina, his whole cock and strength.

He was relieved when she gave him the most positive respond. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but Chloe, fortunately, loved it hard. She was more wild than he thought.

She came very fast and very hard from that.

"YES! OH my… LEX! YEAH!" she screamed.

He kept fucking her.

"Lex?" she asked after a moment, clearly shocked because he wasn't coming yet. "Lex, you come too…"

"I'll hold…" the answer came.

"Lex, but… oh GOD!" she started as she felt her channel reacting to his cock again. All Lex did was to slightly change the angle of his thrusts. "Oh… I think I… I think I can…"

"I know, honey, I know," he said, barely holding on, but he would hold on. He missed her so much. He _needed her _so much. He _needed _to make her come again to see her face, to hear her calling his name in ecstasy. He needed to finally find his satisfaction.

"Lex… yes… I can't… believe… I…" the second orgasm leveled her completely and on feeling the contractions of her inner channel all over his cock Lex was forced to finally let go. He would not be able to make her come the third time. Maybe in the future, if he would learn how to keep going with her, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to. She just felt too good. And he was only human.

"Chloe… yes… Chloe… Chloe…" he groaned and let go, emptying himself inside her and then collapsing on her, but gently as not to crash her.

Her arms swung up to him and pulled him into her hot embrace. They were both breathing heavily into their necks.

"That was… I have no words… that might be just the best…" Chloe started, but wasn't really able to finish. Her chest was raising and falling erratically, but with difficulties under Lex's weight.

He rolled on the side, pulling her along with him, so she could lie with her head on his chest.

His cock slid out of her with a wet sound.

"Yeah, even better than on that hay stack…" he stopped, but it was too late already.

"Excuse me?!" she sat up on his bed, covered her chest with the sheet and looked down on him. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "But… Chloe, it's ok…"

"What do you mean?!"

"When that parasite from the cave was inside you… you…"

"I came to you for a fuck?! Oh God! Why didn't you tell me?! That's so embarrassing!" She covered her face with her hands, what made the sheet drop from her chest and suddenly Lex had difficulties with focusing.

"It's alright. I didn't think you wanted to know. After all… you wanted to end whatever was between us… and I… I just spared you the details. It wasn't like you fucked Clark. It was me. We'd already done it before, so…"

"Tell me _exactly _what happened!" she demanded, scooping the sheet back into her hands and to her breast.

So he did.

"So… so… you're saying… if you hadn't showed up I would've… I would've fucked… Clark?!" she sputtered.

"Well, I think so…" Lex confirmed slowly and winced a little. He really hated any thoughts of Chloe fucking somebody that wasn't him. "Or maybe you would've come to me anyway."

"Clark wouldn't go for that, so we don't have to worry." Chloe shrugged.

"He was pretty far gone as well, so maybe he would," Lex said. "But wait… _we _don't have to worry? I thought it was something you wanted. You want Clark, don't you?"

"Lex, it's complicated and I don't really think I do anymore," she confessed.

"Oh," was all he could say. "So… are you mad at me?" he asked after a long pause. He was lying naked on his back on his bed, she was sitting right by his side and that was getting awkward now as they weren't saying anything.

"I guess…" She shrugged again. "We're not in a relationship, so we don't have to work on trust so much, and on the other side… I hate to admit it, but if it was the other way around I wouldn't of told you as well. It would be too embarrassing."

"Thank you," Lex said, still a little hurt by the 'non-relationship' thing, but what he should expect? Just because they fucked again didn't mean they were together now. She still wouldn't let him tell her his real feelings. She probably didn't even know what she exactly felt toward him. And she was still only sixteen. That was whole two years till eighteen. And they hadn't been really talking that much, just having sex. That wasn't a good start for a relationship either. Oh, and he'd just been cleared off murder charges and if somebody found out about him and Chloe… that could've undermined the evidence that had proven his innocence in the first place… And Chloe wouldn't want to be with him after all that sex scandals…

Why life had to be so complicated? He really didn't want to put her in any danger. Even if she did want to be with him they would be in danger of somebody else finding out. Somebody like Clark that was snooping all the time. And Lex would never forgive himself if he saw in the paper something like 'Lex Luthor picks his underage victim'.

* * *

Chloe woke up in the morning.

She felt something hot and sticky lying almost on top of her.

That was weird. The bed seemed too soft to be her own, even too big. And there was that heavy thing that was crashing her…

She gasped when her mind cleared out and she realized that she'd fallen asleep with Lex last night.

She almost panicked, because if her dad knew she'd spent the night… but then she remembered that her dad was in Metropolis for the weekend. She quietly thank whoever out there could listen to her. Not that she deserved any god's blessing since what she was doing was so wrong.

After a moment she found herself enjoying Lex's heavy body on her. He was spooning her from behind, his arms tightly around her.

She could get used to that.

No, she really _couldn't. _

There were so many issues between them that they would never be able to become a normal couple. Her age, his promiscuous life, or ex life, it didn't really matter.

They couldn't be together, because there was too much of a danger from the real world.

And Chloe wasn't really should she would be able to trust him. She refused to think about her feelings, because she was scared of them as well.

The best way was to just don't do anything and live on.

She really didn't want to get out of that hot bed, but she had to. If Lex woke up and she would still be here… she wasn't sure what would happen between them and she couldn't deal with that now. She couldn't let their minds believe that there was something more than sex between them.

She carefully extracted herself from Lex's arms. Their skin stuck together, so when she moved away it gave away a wetty sound.

Chloe managed to get out of bed and put her clothes on, then she tiptoed to the door and looked at Lex one more time.

She was stunned and she stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

He seemed so peaceful while sleeping. So beautiful. Like he was younger. Like he had nothing to be worry about. His face smooth, without any frown. His closed eyes almost like a baby's eyes.

Chloe shook her head, snapping herself out of that reverie.

She finally managed to sneak out.

She knew that now she would have difficulties with getting that image of Lex out of her head.

And no, she would not think how it would be like to wake up with him every day…


	10. YEAR THREE chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you**, Lestatian,** I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry for my grammar, English is not my native language, but I don't want a beta. Sorry.

* * *

**Year Three**

**Part 3**

_/can I just put here: season 3?/_

Chloe wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She wasn't really sure of anything lately and, what more, she was living in constant fear. She was afraid of Lionel Luthor and regretted ever striking a deal with him. It turned out to be a huge mistake. What had she been thinking, anyway? That was Lionel Luthor. He was dangerous. He'd murdered his own parents and that should be enough of a proof for her that he could as well murder his own son.

Only Chloe had no choice at the moment. Her dad had lost his job and they'd barely been making it. Lionel had kept blackmailing her and pushing her for information on Clark, what almost caused her their friendship. And now, she found out that Lex had been working with the FBI against his father and Lionel had just bribed them. Lex was in danger. _Again._

Chloe had barely made it through the time he'd spent in BelleReve. While trying her best not to think about him too much she couldn't just stand by and watch Lionel frying his brain.

Fortunately, it hadn't killed Lex.

Unfortunately, it'd erased his memories from the previous six weeks of his life.

And now Chloe was walking inside his study with a very valuable information and, if she could get a little bit of help from him, they would manage to put Lionel in prison to the rest of his life. Maybe he would even get on the death roll.

"Chloe," Lex was clearly surprised on seeing her. For him the last time they'd interacted was the night they'd spent together in his bed. He couldn't really blame her for leaving him that morning without saying goodbye. He understood her perfectly.

What did she want from him this time?

"I heard you're working with the FBI against your father," she went straight to the point. She didn't think any small talk was necessary and it would probably complicate things even more when it came to their issues.

"Was," Lex corrected, "but I don't understand what…" he frowned.

"Lex, I have proof that will put Lionel to prison for the rest of his life," she just shot.

Lex raised his eyebrows.

"And what that could possibly be?" he asked while coming closer to her.

She didn't really like that. She knew from her experience that whenever they got close, things were usually getting… physical.

"Chloe, what are you not telling me?" he asked while looking deep into her eyes.

She reminded herself to breathe and then started, "those six weeks that were erased from your memory."

"What about them?"

"We were working together, Lex," Chloe said. "I came to you for help, because Lionel blackmailed me. He fired my dad. He put you into BelleReve and then…" she really didn't want to recall that horrible times.

She'd felt terrible, because she couldn't save Lex, she couldn't help him get out of that mental hospital and neither had Clark.

Chloe remembered how Clark had asked her to have an eye on Lex when he'd been hiding in the Kents' barn. Lex had been singing lullaby to a blanket…

She'd tried to help. She'd really had, but couldn't. The doctor she'd managed to convince that frying Lex's brain would be a mistake, had died in an accident. An accident which had been certainly caused by Lionel.

Chloe hadn't wanted Lex to die, go insane or become a vegetable, but her hands had been tired up.

"Why was my dad blackmailing you?" Lex just asked, studying her face closely.

She was afraid he could read her like an open book. She was afraid he already knew how she'd felt and what she'd been through when he'd been in that hospital.

"He still is," she just answered, avoiding talking about other things.

"Does this have something to do with you losing your Daily Planet column?" Lex prompted and walked over to a chair, pointing one across from him, so Chloe could sit down as well.

"Yes," she confirmed and took the invitation. "He gave me that column in exchange for information."

"What kind of information?" Lex asked again. "Chloe, if you want me to help you again I have to know _everything_. I can't remember, so you just have to tell me."

"He wanted to know about Clark," Chloe finally confessed.

"Clark?" Lex didn't seem surprised. "I see… my father has that unhealthy obsession with Clark, which is, of course, ridiculous."

"Of course it is!" Chloe quickly nodded. "Then I tried to blackmail your father with the information I'd gotten and…"

"That wasn't a good move," Lex said.

"I know! You barely made out alive of that hospital. I had to keep quiet, because your father was capable of killing you, me, Clark, my dad… everyone! Besides, I didn't have any proof."

"Proof for what, Chloe? What is it that you know about him?" Lex leaned toward her in his chair.

"You knew it too. Lionel killed his parents."

For a moment there was silence, but then Lex uttered, "how can you prove it?"

"I had his entire confession on my voice-mail, but he deleted it."

Lex looked at her again, thinking hard.

"But you can retrieve it. We all know that nothing's really lost in cyber space and someone with enough power…"

"Chloe, if you're willing to do this, you're putting yourself between my father and the FBI," Lex warned her.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, Lex," she said, sending him a nervous smile.

He wanted to smile too, but it didn't really come out right. He was worried about her and didn't want to endanger her. She meant too much to him, even if they'd drawn so far apart.

"Alright," he finally said, "I think I really can protect you, but this means… we cannot be involved in any other way than in this case, Chloe. Nothing can happen between us now. We have to be strong no to let it happen, do you understand?"

She nodded. She was even glad that he suggested it. They shouldn't be in that bizarre sex relationship. They should stop acting on their animalistic drives, because it wasn't healthy for them.

"Even if we really want it, we can't. We have to stops ourselves," Lex prompted. "If you're really ready to do this, you have to face the fact that you will be watched by certain people. When my father finds out he will know your every move, no matter how well hidden."

"I understand, Lex. I'm fine with it. We ended it, did we?" she asked. "I know we parted on… strange ground, but… I understand that if we're caught together the whole trial can be jeopardized as you will be accused of using me against your father by sleeping with me."

"Precisely," he nodded. "So, do we have a deal, Chloe?"

"Yes, we do."

They both stood up and she shook each other's hands.

Chloe was sure it would be very hard to be with Lex so much and not be able to…

No, she had to stop this circus. She was almost seventeen years old, she could become more mature. Mature people didn't do stupid things.

Or at least she thought they didn't.

* * *

And there she was.

Entering the safe house.

And as soon as she and her father did it they were pulled by some masked men to the tunnel underground and then…

There was an explosion.

Chloe understood.

Lex had just saved her life. He'd managed to outrun his father.

Still, barely by seconds, what gave Chloe the image of how dangerous Lionel really was that he could orchestrate something like that from behind bars.


	11. YEAR FOUR

**Year Four**

_/through all season, stopping by onyx & commencement/_

Finally. It was all over.

Chloe was alive.

She just testified against Lionel Luthor, putting him to prison.

They were free.

She was free. Her dad was free. Lex was free.

Lex, that one last resentment she felt now. She was angry with him. Practically furious. She wouldn't just let it go without any explanation.

She managed to catch him at the end of the court corridor. He sneaked out, trying to avoid all that reporters shooting questions.

"Chloe, where are you going?!" Lois yelled after her.

"'be right back!" Chloe shouted and disappeared around the corner. "Lex!" she called him. "Damn it, Lex!" She had to run to him to actually stop him, then she put her hand on his arm and made him turn around to face her.

He did it, though unwillingly, and her hand was immediately taken away by his own and placed by her side.

"What is it, Chloe?" he asked.

It was just now that she saw how tired and drained he actually was. Not that she'd managed to see him during the summer. Not that she'd managed to see him at all. She hadn't even known about the fact he'd been poisoned till Clark had mentioned it.

"What is it?!" She was getting angrier and angrier with him. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Listen, I understand, I do," he sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment. "You don't have to explain anything. I knew you were just helping me and we kept things professional and now you're going back to school for your senior year and I have a lot of work to do with taking over the LuthorCorp…"

"That's so bullshit!" she said to shut him up.

"Excuse me?"

All Chloe wanted to do right now was to just hold him. Give him a hug, let him know he wasn't alone. Let him know that he didn't have to go through all of this alone. That he had somebody who cared about him. It wasn't even sexual, she just wanted to give him some comfort.

But he just shut her down. Retreated to lick his wounds in loneliness. Like Lex always did. She knew that much about him by now. She suddenly wondered how many times he'd looked like that when she'd left him in the past after another heated session. Had it been worse when Chloe had woken up from parasite or nicodemus poisoning and she hadn't remembered?

She wished he could've just let her in, but in the same time knew she had no right to ask for it.

"Lex, I'm talking about the fact that this summer you didn't come to see me even once. You didn't call, didn't write. I didn't even know you almost died for a Christ's sake! How do you think that made me feel?" She looked at him resentfully.

"Chloe, I couldn't," the simple answer came. Still, not enough for her.

"Why? There _are_ untraceable phones!"

"It's not that…" He avoided her eyes. "I was afraid of what I might've done if I'd come to see you or even talk to you. Chloe, I really want you to have a normal life. Away from Luthors. You deserve it," he said and just… turned round and walked away.

She could just stand there, baffled, hating him for leaving her like that.

Only she couldn't blame him, she couldn't beg for his friendship. She knew it was hard for him, hell, it was hard for her as well. She knew there could be no love between them, because in that case there would have to be trust. She'd trusted him with her life, yes, but it wasn't the same what trusting with her heart. She was still so young. He had such complicated past and now he had to manage a whole company. Who knew how much dirt there actually was. Lex had to clean it up. He didn't have time for her silly behavior. He couldn't let himself being distracted by her or hope for something that would never be.

Chloe was also sure that he didn't love her. He wanted her, yes, for her young spirit, freshness, purity, her goodness, maybe her body, even if she still thought it wasn't much impressive. But he didn't love her. He couldn't. Lionel didn't teach him how real love should look like. All Lex knew was passion, what in his case usually only led to burning up until all there was left were ashes.

Chloe craved for such passion with him as much as Lex did, but they both knew it wasn't healthy.

So she walked away as well.

* * *

Chloe was fine. Totally alright. She was a senior in high school and therefore was very busy with passing all the tests the best she could and working on her Torch. She wanted to get a job in the Daily Planet, or maybe just a payable internship, she didn't really care as long as she would be able to finally start there and take night or online classes to get a college degree. She had her whole future planned up and she would get there.

She didn't care that Lex clearly decided to leave her alone for real as she never saw him again. She didn't care Lana came back from Paris, happy, with her new and much older boyfriend. Oh, by the way, she'd been with that guy like for a couple of months and they hadn't even slept with each other. That sounded so impossible to Chloe that she didn't know how to react. Really? A college graduate and a seventeen year old? But what could she know? She'd been with two men. One had been just a onetime thing and the second, Lex. Chloe couldn't really imagine Lex waiting for so long to get… or maybe that was what love was all about? That thoughts just made her feel worse, so she decided not to think about it anymore. After all, that was Lana Lang, the queen of beauty, every guy would probably wait for her as long as it took.

Chloe also didn't know what to think about her cousin, Lois, and Clark. They were like a dog fighting a cat, but in the same time they obviously liked each other and tried to hide it.

What was that saying about her, Chloe? That small, petite blonde that no one right for her noticed? Clark would probably go faster for Lois than for Chloe.

She started to getting used to the idea that she only attracted dangerous passionate and obsessive billionaires or sweet boys.

That was fine for her. Maybe she just wasn't meant for some big fairy tale romance. Maybe she should just go on with her writing, make her career and maybe someday that would be enough for her?

She knew it wouldn't be. She wanted it all: career, family, love. She wanted to be a reporter, she wanted to have a husband, who would love her too much, and she wanted to have about two kids. Dreams? Maybe, but she was determined to make at least one come true.

That day started weird, but she got used to the fact that nothing in Smallville was normal. Maybe someday she would like to try to write a book about it if her career didn't work out.

This morning two Lexs were spotted in the hospital at the same time, but in different places. Clark had that theory that something had split Lex into two in the LuthorCorp lab.

One man was already dead and that wasn't good. Chloe quickly started suspecting that Lex had been divided into his bad part and a good one.

Clark had to find them both as he couldn't get hurt, what Chloe pretended she didn't know, and then they had to figure some way to…

"Hello, Ms Sullivan," Chloe heard a very familiar, but in the same time very strange voice.

It was Lex. She knew it. But there was something different about him.

When she took a good look at him she saw that his posture was changed as well, like the burden he was usually carrying was taken away from his shoulders, like his nature wasn't so conflicted anymore, like he didn't have to struggle with his dark side to keep himself good anymore. He was wearing a black shirt and a few buttons were open.

Chloe tried her hardest not to look at Lex's perfectly chiseled chest.

"Ehm… Lex…" she said, hating herself that her voice faltered.

"I am so sick of that pathetic soft little boy that Lex was, aren't you?" he asked and started coming closer to her.

Chloe instinctively moved backwards.

"So burdened, so crashed, working so hard to be good when everything inside of him is screaming the opposite. Letting you, such a gorgeous woman, go, because of his nobility," Lex snorted. Or was it really the Lex Chloe knew? It was his darkest side, a side that was usually buried deep inside him. Chloe wasn't stupid though, she could see more than Clark usually did. For him the world was black and white, for Chloe it could as well be gray. She believed that every single person had their dark side hidden beneath, but it was up to the person to show it or fight it. Lex had been fighting his and that was enough of a proof for Chloe that he wasn't a bad man.

She was sure when this would all be over Clark would come to her, brooding over how he was starting to doubt Lex was good. She knew he was, she also knew that if Clark knew about her dark side he would never look at her the same again. Or Lana. She had one too. Like everybody.

_Talking about trust, _Chloe thought. She'd actually wanted to be with Clark once. Now she saw how wrong that relationship would be. There was no one right for her.

"If that was me," the other Lex continued, "I would've never let you out of my bed. I would've fucked you every day, hell!, every hour. My cock would've never left you and any other man would've never touched you."

Despite herself, despite how wrong it all was, Chloe felt aroused. She was getting uncomfortably wet. And she couldn't. She wouldn't do anything with this Lex. It didn't matter how long it'd been since their last time. No, not _their, _as this was _not _Lex.

He was suddenly there, right next to her, effectively trapping her between the wall and his hot strong body.

She tried to push him with her hands, but he was too strong.

"We're in school!" she squealed when he cupped her breast. Her nipples hardened immediately. "We can't… this is Torch… I…"

"Don't you just love the thrill that someone, maybe Clark, maybe Lana, can just walk in right this second and see you being fucked hard by me? Against your desk?" Lex cocked his head to point the desk. "What d'you say?"

"Get off me!"

"I don't think that is what you really want, Chloe." And he bent down to her face and crashed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue right away between her lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth.

Chloe whimpered and her arms flung around his neck instinctively. She really wanted him. She _needed _him. She missed his touch, his taste, his hard body against hers. She wanted to feel him again. It'd been too long.

Yes, the real Lex had let get go, but this one… this one was different.

She remembered how he'd reveled to fuck her in the past when she'd been under the influence of nicodemus and then the parasite and hadn't remembered anything later on. She could now let him fuck her. He'd done that twice already.

But she couldn't be sure that this time he would not remember as well. And if she couldn't be sure she couldn't take that chance. That would only complicate her life. She wanted to get that internship and it meant working really, _really _hard. The Daily Planet didn't just hire everybody.

Chloe really wanted to cry when Lex pushed his body against hers, letting her feel how hard he was in his pants. She wanted to cry, because she knew she had to find the strength to push him away and run away from him.

It took every ounce of it to do that, but when she put it all together she managed to take Lex by surprise and push so hard that he stumbled backwards.

Then she ran. Right away. She didn't have any time. If he grabbed her again that would be the end of her.

She kept running, out of the school premises, to her car and then she drove home.

She felt terrible, restless. She was aroused way too much for it to just go away quickly. Her panties sopping wet.

She managed to send a text message to Clark with the information where he would find Lex and after checking that her dad wasn't home she headed to the bathroom, taken off all her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She turned the hot water on and put her fingers to her clit. She needed to have some relief or she would explode.

She remembered all those times she'd been having sex with Lex, she remembered how he felt today and then she came.

It wasn't that much spectacular as he wasn't there. It felt rather empty. The physical urge maybe was satisfied, the pang between her legs was gone, but she felt even worse now.

She just slid down against the tiled wall in the shower and started crying.

Would the sun ever go up? Would she ever get what she really wanted? What she needed?

There was no answer for her.

The only thing she could do was to go on and on and…

Just to survive until she would finally be happy…

But when the day would come? Would it ever come?...

* * *

There they were again.

Lex was very angry when he found her in his study and the artifact that had been previously in his safe was now gone. Chloe played innocent, said that she was only there looking for Lana, but they both knew that she was lying. Lana might be Chloe's friend, but would Chloe really risk coming to the mansion? Would she risk seeing Lex? Well, if Lex thought she didn't really care about him, then maybe she would be able to pull that one off.

That wasn't the end, though.

He was caught her arm, closing it like in a painful vice of his hand and pulled her outside to his car.

She was too afraid to even try to run. She was afraid of him for the very first time. She knew deep down inside that he would never go so far to actually hurt her physically, well, if one didn't count fucking somebody very hard. Chloe was sure that would happen if she didn't obey Lex, she could feel it hanging in the air. She was more afraid of what that might've done to her mind than to her body. The body would've surely enjoyed it very much, but the mind… she'd spent too much time trying to shape her life into something worthy that now she wouldn't just jeopardize it.

She finally knew Clark's secret She'd just saved his life. Of course Lex couldn't know that.

There was also a second reason Chloe didn't run away from Lex. There was a meteor shower coming and she subconsciously felt like she was safer with Lex than out there in the open, alone, trying to dodge the falling meteors.

Lex was silent all the way to the cave, but he was seething, Chloe could tell by how strongly he clenched the steering wheel, his knuckles were white.

Then they were by the cave and he was dragging her out of the car, inside.

Chloe listened. They would be safer in there anyway.

He kept pushing her, wouldn't stopped until he would get his answers and then… the moment Chloe had been afraid of finally came.

Lex put his strong hands on her shoulders and shook her, then he suddenly stopped, still holding her, looking deeply into her eyes. The world didn't matter anymore. The meteors didn't matter. Or the artifacts. All that really mattered was the two of them.

Chloe knew he would soon kiss her and that would be the end of her. _Again._ Why did they have to have so much passion? Why was there always so much fire and sparks?! _WHY?!_ She really wished she understood it all.

She knew that if their lips touched she would just let him fuck her there, in that cave, against some rock, when the world had been crashing down around them.

She couldn't. Wouldn't let that happen.

She had her last chance before she would lose all her strength to push him once again.

The light that showed up in the adjacent room came as a blessing to her.

"Look…" Chloe wanted to distract Lex's attention, but he didn't listen. He really wanted to…

She pushed him. As hard as she could. He hit his head on the rock wall and dropped unconscious.

She knew he would be fine. He'd been through much worse.

She needed to get to Clark…


	12. YEAR FIVE

**Year 5**

_/thirst/fragile/_

Chloe was furious. She hadn't felt like that for a very long time.

How come every time she was completely enraged was because of _him_? Wouldn't he finally let her go? Oh wait, he actually had done it already. So, wouldn't her thoughts leave his infuriating person?

Chloe stepped into the mansion and then walked straight to his study, her heels giving away a loud clicking sound.

She pushed the door open.

She'd been there couple of weeks ago to save Clark from Simone, the girl with the hypnotic necklace, but she'd never really interacted with Lex then.

Now she would.

He looked up at her from his sitting position by his desk.

"Chloe…" He frowned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" his voice was mocking , full of venom. He stood up with a smirk on his face and walked over to her. He already knew why she was there. That bastard.

"Is everything a game for you, Lex?" she asked him, infuriated with him ever more now.

She'd done her best to forget him, but he was there, at the back of her mind, like some parasite, a vermin that refused to go away. She'd learnt how to live with that, she'd also learnt how to live with all that erotic dreams that she sometimes had. She knew by now that she would never be able to completely forget about him, about them, but she refused to step into that mud again.

He remained in his place, the smirk still on the corners of his mouth. His eyes more blue than gray right now and absolutely cold.

He waited till she would speak. He clearly derived a great pleasure from her distress.

She remembered like a few months ago she'd woken up in hospital and he'd been there, holding her face in his hands, terrified that he might've not saved her. It'd been right after Lana had temporality put on vampire fangs and right before Chloe got her dream job at the Planet.

He'd been the one who'd saved her life back then, the one who'd cared, who'd had his people create an antidote.

And as soon as he'd known she'd been ok, when they eyes had met, he'd just let her go, turned around and left. Just like the last time before that.

Here they were again.

"Lex, I know you're used to getting whatever you what without consequences, but…" Chloe took a deep breath, "I promise you," she got closer to him. She might be smaller in size, but she would be taken seriously. She was capable of much more than her look would show and Lex knew that more than anyone else. "If you hurt my friend," she continued, "there'll be a consequence and you're looking at her," her voice like steel, unyielding, unshaken. She was pretty proud of herself that she managed to say that so calmly and with such a threat.

Lex didn't change his expression at all. His eyes were still mocking her.

She really wanted to hit him now. Lana? Really?! Out of all the people… LANA?!

For Chloe it was just another of Lex's delusion. He thought by getting somebody so innocent and sweet he would manage to keep his dark side in place and have a family.

Lana would never deal with his true nature. _Never. _And she would never be able to satisfy him.

Maybe he knew that deep down inside, too. He had to.

Or maybe he really loved her, crossed Chloe's mind. She was always insecure of Lana, she was even now. Did he really love her…?"

Lex didn't say anything.

He just suddenly bent down and kissed her.

No, that wasn't a kiss.

He ravished her mouth like a man thirsty for water after years of drought.

It was probably that that wouldn't let Chloe push him away right this moment. And the surprise.

One moment she was threatening Lex Luthor and then she was thrown into his arms and his tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth.

When she finally managed to realize what was happening and what more, what that was doing to her, she needed to run. She needed to get away before he managed to hurt her again. Or was it too late already?

"Stop!" she tied to push him, but he only clenched his hands on her arms stronger and suddenly she was herself being pushed toward his desk.

She turned around and landed on the surface, supporting herself on her elbows as not to hurt herself.

Then she felt him behind her. His hands wandering all over her body like they wanted to touch everything at once. They grazed her breast, what cause her to whimper in pleasure even though she didn't want to, they finally raised her skirt and checked in her panties for the wetness. It was there. It was always there when he touched her.

Lex growled. He just growled.

Chloe moaned, she wanted something… what was it? She wanted to…

It was too late. He was already entering her, penetrating her tight channel with his erected member.

"God…" she whimpered again in such long denied pleasure. "Aaahh…."

Lex just fucked her. He fucked her hard, with no words, with nothing, he just slid his cock inside, then out and then back in, in fast thrusts.

Chloe forgot why she was there, what she was doing, all that she cared at the moment was the feeling of him inside. She didn't even realized she'd been living in a drought as well. For too long.

Lex's moves became move jerky, his thrusts rather choppy and clumsy as he was so desperate for her, but exactly this made her channel started contracting and she came hard with a loud moan escaping her mouth.

"Yes! Lex… LEX!" she screamed as just then, on the sound of his name, her sanity came back.

What had she just done? What had she let him done?!

He jerked to a stop and then he came, filling her with his semen.

"Oh God…" Chloe closed her eyes and winced. How could she…?

She knew that it wasn't a rape. She _wanted _that. She _let _him.

And he knew that too.

He also knew her weakness. He knew that taking her by surprise would do exactly this to her.

She'd resisted two last times: when he'd been split into two and then, back in the cave. She couldn't have done it the third time.

And Lana had been probably falling for him.

"Get off me!" Chloe yelled and straightened herself up.

Lex was forced to slip out of her and zip his flies.

She adjusted her clothes, really hating herself for being so stupid for putting a skirt on that day. Pants would've made it harder for him to get in and that would've given her enough time to come to her senses.

Chloe turned round.

His face was expressionless. Blank. Like a poker player.

Hers was full of resentment and hatred in combination with something else, something that was always there, but she never let it admit it, even to herself.

She raised her hand and slapped him.

His head bounced aside, his cheek red now.

She had tears in her eyes.

He could see the pain in them and he knew what to do to make it go away, but she wouldn't let him.

"What do you want from me, Chloe?!" he finally spoke, raising his voice, so tired of that façade. Of this game they'd been playing for years. Maybe it was really a good time for him to finish it. "You know damn well that I can't give you anything until you let me!"

Chloe didn't answer, she just turned to the exit and soon was gone.

The only thing left from her presence was the small of sex in the air and the sound her heels were making against the floor in the corridor. The later faded quickly and was replaced only by silence.

It was over. After five years it was finally over. Time to move on.

Lex was sick of their game.

So it was over now.

* * *

She wished she could tell Lana how wrong it was for her to date Lex, but she couldn't.

If Chloe gave her the real reason Lana would report it right away to the authorities. Of course, because it would be for Chloe's own good. That was Lana. The _righteous _girl. She didn't match Lex at all. She matched Clark with her ideals of world that was only black and white.

Chloe then tried to just tell Lana about the evil in Lex, about all the things he'd done and even if Chloe herself didn't exactly believe it was true, maybe Lana would.

Only she didn't. It did exactly the opposite. Pushed the brunette right into Lex's arms.

She was on rebound, she didn't think straight.

And then it was just too late.

Chloe didn't want to think about jealously. She wasn't jealous.

She was fucking tired of this façade. She had fucking enough! She finished with Lex. She didn't give a damn about Lana. She didn't give a damn about anything!

"Let them be miserable together!" she said at loud and sent her mug crashing to the floor.

* * *

_What are you doing? Stop it! _Crossed Lex's mouth as he kissed Lana.

_It's not what you really want. _Everything inside of him was screaming.

_This is the only thing I _can _have. It's the only way for me to have a family. Something normal in my life. _He shut that voice down.


	13. YEAR SIX

**Year Six**

Chloe hated Lex. She hated him for being with Lana. She hated him for impregnating her. She hated him for deciding to marry her.

But above it all, she hated herself for caring.

She would not care. She had her dream job. She'd made things right between her and Jimmy Olsen, who turned out to be working in the Planet as well. She would not date him, at least not now, but she had possibilities. She could go on.

Only she didn't.

It was infuriating. She wanted to accomplish something. She wanted to be on top.

But even she knew she had to give those things some time. She wished she had the patience. She wished she could just forget about her past and magically find herself ten years from now.

What would she do? Would she be a mother? A star reporter? Would she be famous?

One thing she knew for sure: in ten years she would not even once think about Lex Luthor or Lana Lang. She would be above them all, smirking at how miserable life they would be leading together if she ever met them on the street.

She didn't know how close she was, but in the same time how far from the truth about her family in ten years from now.

Speaking of meetings on the streets, she just bumped into Lex.

She didn't pay any attention to what was happening around her. She'd used to in the past when she'd always kept her eyes and ears open in search for a story. Now it was all gone. Her thoughts were always full of something else and she never…

"Oh, Sullivan," she heard Lex's cold voice, "and one would think you'd actually look around. Aren't you always searching for some juicy story?" He was mocking her, she knew that.

She also knew that he was right, because that was the exact thing she, herself, thought.

"Well, I would expect something more from you as well, Luthor," she rebuked. "Marrying another vapid brunette? I thought you would've learnt something by now."

"It's not your damn business," he hissed.

She knew she touched a sensitive spot.

They both knew Lex's reasons for dating brunettes in the past and Chloe wondered if that was still it. No, probably no. Now Lex only wanted to forget about her, but he didn't have real feelings toward her anymore. Wait a moment, he'd _never _really had, Chloe corrected herself.

"Of course, Lana's easy to control. I would bet on that," Chloe stroke again, watching the look on his face with satisfaction.

"I just want a family, but maybe you can't understand it as you have no idea what it really means," he answered back.

That hurt. Even if it wasn't the truth, it hurt.

Or maybe it was? Maybe Chloe was scared of commitment, because her mother had left her when she'd been a child?

"Yeah," she pretended to be cool about what he'd just said, like it didn't affect her at all, "at least I'm not desperate to take anything I can have to build it. What did you do to get her pregnant? Damage the condom? Or maybe didn't even put it on? Lana's so inexperienced that she probably didn't even notice the difference. And I wonder… do you do it at night, under the covers in the dark? Yeah, that will get boring pretty quickly… Goodbye, Lex. Have a nice life!"

She didn't look at him again, she was too afraid that she might've gone too far. She was too afraid that she might've hurt him too much.

After all Lex had never done anything to hurt her, never done anything against her will. She, Chloe, was the who'd said they should stop.

So why then she was so angry with him? Why did she hate him so much out of the sudden?

_Why?_

She had no idea.

* * *

The hardest part was pretending to be Lana's good friend. Pretending to be helping her with the wedding.

Chloe found herself more hating than liking her friend and those days felt even more awful about that. It wasn't even Lana's fault. She didn't know. And she would step into a marriage based on lies and deception.

Then she asked Chloe to be her maid of honor. And Chloe couldn't say 'no' as she was the only woman close enough to Lana. It would be awkward for Lana to have her aunt as a maid.

There it was. _That _day.

Chloe still hadn't left her apartment. She could just sit on her bed in her PJs, couldn't bring herself to get up, take a shower, get ready, put that awful purple dress on.

Then she found herself picking up the phone and dialing a number.

She kept telling herself she had to put that phone down, pull herself together and go to the wedding.

Bur she called Lana anyway.

She pretended to sound sick. Told her she caught a bug and couldn't even leave the bathroom.

Lana sounded genuinely concerned. She didn't push. The wedding couldn't be call off right now, so she would have to make do without her maid of honor.

Chloe put the phone down and feel limp on the bed.

He will _know_ the real reason.

But she told herself she didn't care.


	14. YEAR SEVEN

**Year 7**

_/season 7 /fracture/_

Chloe was so overwhelmed by all that had happened that she had difficulties with wrapping her mind around it.

Lana was never really pregnant.

She told everyone that she lost the child, but Chloe knew the truth. And she thought she didn't know Lana anymore.

Lana had faked the pregnancy to faster things up and become Mrs. Luthor.

It was hard to believe, especially when counting her cold feet in the day of her wedding, but she'd gone through with it anyway.

Lana and Lionel. They'd been spying on Lex all along. Only Lionel had been blackmailing Lana that he would hurt Clark if she didn't go through with everything.

Lana had done it, and even when Chloe told that to Clark he still was blindly in love. It didn't matter that Lana had done something so horrible. It didn't matter that she'd pretended to be pregnant. It didn't matter that she'd hurt Lex as all he'd wanted was to have a family. Chloe knew the life with the brunette was an illusion for him, but for some people illusion was better than nothing. Clark was still blind. He thought Lana had done it because of her love for him.

Chloe felt sick.

She felt even more sick when Lex was arrested for Lana's murder. The car was blown up, there was nothing left from the body, but Lionel had been there, he'd confirmed Lana had gotten in.

Chloe felt sick when she couldn't do anything to get Lex out of prison, to make him realize what had really happened.

Even more sick when Lana turned out to be very much alive. She just came back when she realized that Lex was let free with charges dropped. There was no reason for her to pretend to be dead anyway.

Lionel had arranged it all. Chloe was sure.

Still, she didn't interfere. Lex was a big boy. He could handle it. She might feel sorry for him, but she had warned him after all, hadn't she? He had his lesson now.

Chloe also started dating Jimmy. She wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. She doubted she would ever be, but she knew that trust in a relationship was much more important than good sex. She could build something on trust and she really did trust Jimmy. That was the best possible life for her, so she would take that path.

Jimmy, surprisingly, didn't mind waiting for her, he said he understood.

* * *

Then, one night her world shook again.

She briefly lost her ground.

There was a phone call in the middle of the night.

It was Clark telling her that Lex had been shot and that they'd found Lois's phone on him with a picture of Kara.

Kara was Clark's cousin, who'd disappeared some time ago.

Now, they could finally find her.

Chloe got out of bed and rushed to the LuthorCorp facility.

A lot had changed in her life. She'd changed her mind about all her friends when realizing who Lana really was and who Clark was. She stood by Clark, she would always stand by him, because he could do so much good in this world, his powers could help so many. Only sometimes Chloe just hated his blind faith in people, she hated him seeing the world in black and white and, therefore, still firmly believing Lana was white and Lex was black.

Chloe could live with that. She had one good and honest person by her side and it was Jimmy. Jimmy would never hurt her, she could trust him. He was the best possible choice for her and she would stick by him. For better and worse. Even if he couldn't satisfy her. She was an adult now. Real life wasn't always satisfying, sex wasn't always mind blowing. What really mattered in a real adult life was stability, safety, trust and honesty.

Chloe got to the LuthorCorp facility with all that thoughts on her mind, ready to face Clark again, ready to be his friend.

She was surprised on seeing Lana there, or maybe she shouldn't? She and Clark were together now. Was there any other possibility for them?

Her confidence started crashing the very moment she saw the whole picture.

Lionel was also there.

And Lex wasn't _just_ shot.

On the phone Clark had sounded like Lex had been shot in the arm and now was ok.

It couldn't be further from the truth.

Lex was lying on a cot. With a hole in his head.

Chloe felt like she was losing the ground under her feet. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

And there was this pain.

And she couldn't even show it, so _they_ wouldn't know.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Clark noticed something was wrong anyway. "I know it's hard to know that your cousin is out there somewhere, probably in danger, but we will find her."

_Cousin? Oh yeah, Lois, _Chloe thought bitterly. How wrong was Clark? He couldn't be _more_ wrong.

Still, he went along with that, because she had no choice. He provided the perfect explanation for her.

"How… how will you find her?"

Then she just stood there with her eyes widely opened, barely registering the fact that Lex would probably never wake up, thinking about her powers, about the possibility that she could… and Lana was explaining to her that dangerous LuthorCorp's procedure about going into the subject's head by linking two persons and…

* * *

Chloe was sitting outside the room where Clark was connected to Lex's mind, thinking hard about it all. She considered just bursting inside, finally using her powers on Lex and…

She'd suggested that to Clark already, but he'd said 'no', he'd said he wouldn't risk her life again.

Only she wanted to risk her life. She wanted to risk her life to save Lex. She might still hate him. She might not want to see him, but he was an important part of her life whether she liked it or not. He would always be. He was the first. He was the only one who had the power to make her _feel _so much passion.

Then she started to be afraid that Clark might see in Lex's mind what Chloe and Lex himself had been hiding from him and all the others through the years. He could see every single time they'd fucked, every single time Chloe had lied to him and Lana to protect Lex. What would Clark think of her? Would he look at her the same ever again?

The anticipation was killing her.

And then she heard some noise…

"It doesn't sound good…"

She was on her feet, running into that room, assessing the situation.

The last thing she remembered was putting her hand to Lex's chest. There was that bright light and she remembered pleading in her mind, "_Please, please, let him live."_

Then… darkness.

* * *

Chloe woke up while sitting on her bed straight.

"Chloe!" she heard Clark's relieved voice as he got to her. "You're alive!"

"Of course, I am. What happened?"

When Clark mentioned Lex it all came back to her and she was just sitting there, on her bed, praying he didn't know about what she'd done with Lex. She barely registered the fact she'd been _dead _for almost eighteen hours.

All that she understood was that Lex was ok, alive, that Lois and Kara were fine, too, and… that was it.

Chloe was studying Clark's face very carefully, but she did not see any suspicious twitch.

"Chloe, are you sure you're ok? Why are you looking at me like that?" Clark asked.

"Nothing… nothing… just… I'm so hungry!" she suddenly realized.

She was. She'd been out for so long she was famished.

Clark just grinned at her and sped over to the nearest fast food, bringing two hamburgers and a big pizza.

"So," Chloe started, paying attention, so it would sound totally idly, "what have you seen in Lex's mind?"

Couple of minutes later she was relieved.

Because Clark still didn't know. It looked like Lex had been protecting their secret harder than she would expect him to.

And there was something else: there was still good inside of Lex.

* * *

When the night had finally fallen and Clark had gone back home to Lana, Chloe felt restless. She couldn't fall asleep again. She'd been unconscious for way too long.

She needed to see _him._

She realized she needed to see that he was alive and well on her own eyes.

She still was afraid to actually look at him, to see how much damage Lana had caused to his heart, but she had to go to him. One last time.

She quickly put some clothes on, a skirt and some top, then a coat.

She walked out of her apartment and got down, to her car. Then drove to the mansion.

Getting inside seemed surreal, like she suddenly found herself in some old castle, in different century. There was no staff hustling around, so she figured either Lex wasn't home or he'd sent all his staff away for the weekend. Maybe he preferred to be alone now. Maybe he was tired of people using and damping him afterwards. Maybe now he was the lonely master of his castle.

Chloe knew that something had happened when she'd touched his chest and poured the life back into him. It'd connected them and she knew she had to do _something_. She needed to get him out of her system, so she could move on.

With Jimmy.

_Shit, Jimmy, _she thought and then added, _Jimmy, I am sorry._

But Jimmy didn't have to know…

She pushed the door to Lex's study open, her heart beating fast, her breathing accelerating… and… there he was. Sitting in his chair by the fireplace, glass half full of some liquid, probably alcohol, in his hand.

Maybe what they had wasn't only physical, but they couldn't act on it. There was too much history. Too many wounds. Too many complications.

Sometimes it really was too late.

Chloe walked over to him and then, he finally acknowledged her existence.

He didn't seem surprised. Maybe there was nothing that could surprise him anymore. Maybe somewhere along the way he stopped caring. He'd left the door to his mansion open, everyone could come in. Maybe he was subconsciously waiting for some thief to sneak in and finish him off.

Lex didn't speak. Maybe he didn't show his surprise, but he also didn't know what to say.

Chloe slowly took the glass away from him and put it down on the coffee table.

Then she lowered her body down onto his laps, facing him, straddling him.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but she put her finger against it, showing him she didn't want him to speak.

She brought her face to his and kissed him gently.

When she licked his bottom lip he finally reacted, opening his mouth for her, taking her in, kissing her back.

She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his torso and sliding her hand under his shirt, stroking his chest.

She forgot how wonderful a chest he had. She missed it. It was smooth, chiseled, he had those nice muscles. He wasn't bulked like Clark, but Chloe thought his build was even better. She liked how strong he was, how nicely toned his arms were, not too much, just enough to make girl like it. After all those years Chloe found herself actually loving Lex's body. Clark was too big, too muscular and as her crush on him had been over she'd realized she hadn't been really attracted to his body at all.

Chloe's mouth descended from Lex's lips to his smooth jaw, then to his neck and she kissed a path down his chest.

Her hands brushed his crotch. He was ready for her, he was hard.

She unzipped his flies and freed his member, stoke it with her hand and watched his face.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, pleasure clearly visible in his expression.

Chloe shifted and took his cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the head, sucking a little.

Lex's hips jerked, a moan escaped his mouth and his hands were in her hair now.

Then Chloe raised her body again, lifted her skirt up and lowered herself on his cock, sheathing him tightly inside.

It was special for both of them, it wasn't just fucking, it was something more. It was like making love.

Chloe knew it was her goodbye.

Lex could feel it.

She raised and fell over him and then kept moving back and forward. His hips bucking up to meet her thrusts.

They didn't speak, they just focused on feeling.

And then, she put her arms around his neck, brought her lips to his once again as she was coming over his cock.

They kissed, though a little clumsily when overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure.

When her channel started contracting, Lex let go. He just let go of everything. Of his pain, worries, loneliness.

But he knew the relief was just temporarily.

Then Chloe kissed his cheek and he could feel tears on her face.

"Goodbye," she whispered into his ear and got up.

His cock slipped out of her, sated, but she left his body feeling cold and oddly lonely again. As something was missing. Something that was there just a second ago.

She was already gone. As she always was.

But he was sick of letting her go.

* * *

She got to her car, crying for real now.

She fumbled with the keys in the door and she dropped them before she was finally able to get into the vehicle.

She felt lonely, empty, like she just lost something very important. Something precious. She knew she couldn't have it, though. It was wrong. They'd both grown so much apart. They'd changed so much. He'd done things… She shook her head and was just about to get inside her car when a strong hand stopped her.

He caught her arm and turned her, so she could face him.

"Chloe, I love you," words escaped his mouth so fast and it came so natural, that they were both just standing there, looking at each other, processing it.

Lex's face was broken, there was no life in his eyes anymore. Lana and her manipulations had stripped all that away. Or maybe it wasn't just Lana? Maybe Chloe had hurt him just as much?

She had to shake that thought off, she had to.

"What?" she just asked him, totally bewildered.

"I love you, Chloe," he said in desperate, full of emotions voice." I have loved you from the very first time we spent together, but you never gave me a chance to…"

"Stop! Stop right there!" she suddenly raised her voice and knocked his hand off her arm. He listened, affected by her tone. "Don't you think is way too late for something like that?! After you married my friend?! After... all of THIS?!"

"What was I supposed to say?! What was I supposed to do?! When?! You always kept telling me we would never be together! You kept saying you would never love me and I knew that if I'd told you back then how I'd really felt you would've stopped coming to me altogether! I chose not to tell you to be able to have at least a little.. from time to time… just to keep me going…"

"Lex…"

"Tell me why?! Why it can't work between us?! Tell me! Is it because of Clark?!" his voice urgent now, desperation and pain heard clearly.

"God, Clark has nothing to do with this!"

"So, WHY?!" he roared.

"I just couldn't…" she started slowly, knowing that it would hurt him even more than everything she'd done to him before, "I can't be with somebody like you."

"Somebody _like me_?" he repeated bitterly.

She knew she'd done that. She'd just inflicted the final blow, the final wound. And she knew it would never heal.

"Because I am a Luthor," he added in the same bitter, but also full of pain voice.

He cocked his head aside and she thought she could see a flash of a tear in his eye, but when he looked at her again there was nothing there but resentment and hatred.

"Because Luthor will always be a Luthor. How awfully judgmental of you, " he said and then he just… turned around to walk away.

"Lex!" she called after him, her heart breaking on the sight of his broken one. "LEX!"

But he never looked back. He never came back.

He was gone.

They were done.

For good.

She was broken.

But he was broken beyond repair.


	15. YEAR EIGHT chapter 1

**AN** Just in case - if you are _completely_ unfamiliar with what happend in season 8 of SV, go to wikipedia and read the summary (type in google- smallville season 8 wikipedia). I didn't write anything much detailed, so I think you will know what I was reffering to, but just in case...

* * *

**Year Eight**

_/season 7/season 8/I think this is a good place to stop revealing episodes, because spoilers to the story:D/_

Chloe was sitting at the attic of Clark's barn.

She was wearing her wedding dress.

She would become Jimmy's wife that day.

Yet, she didn't feel like she would be able to move.

She kept thinking over all that had happened and still she couldn't quite believe it.

Lex was gone. Nowhere to be found. They thought he was dead, but she didn't. She knew his survival instinct was beyond every other human being, it must be the meteor shower that had caused Lex his hair when he'd been a child.

He might've been lost in the Arctic, but Chloe could feel he was alive. Somewhere.

She really should be going soon, put the white veil on her hair and just... walk downstairs to get married to the sweetest man on Earth.

A man she hadn't slept with since that one time years ago…

* * *

_After Lex told Chloe he loved her and she rejected him, he immersed himself so deep into the darkness that he couldn't be possibly further away from her. His heart was bleeding, so he wouldn't stop walking his evil path._

_ She couldn't stop thinking it was her fault. That is was she, her rejection, that finally pushed him over the edge. _

_ He did something unforgivable, committed a sin that couldn't be atoned for. _

_ He killed his own father in order to get to the truth of the Veritas organization._

_ Chloe saw the picture that Jimmy had accidently taken. She was right there, by the computer and she saw Lex pushing his own father out of the window. She had all the evidence she needed. She might even get her job in the Daily Planet back now, when she would be the one to expose what the boss had done._

_ Only, she didn't. She didn't know what pushed her to do that. To commit a crime, because what would one call getting rid of the evidence? _Complicity. _She wasn't a murderer, she didn't kill Lionel Luthor, but she did protect his son. She deleted those pictures, pretending to be attacked by somebody who'd done it. _

_ How many lies would she yet tell because she would be protecting Lex?_

_ Lex, a murderer, a cold man, a criminal. _

A broken man, a broken heart, _something told her._

* * *

Now Chloe just couldn't stop thinking about all of that, about what it meant. It was _too late. Way too late._

She felt her eyes stinging when she reminded herself of that other picture Jimmy had proudly taken when Lex had been admitted to hospital.

His bloody, curved chest. How somebody could've desecrated such a beautiful body? Such a beautiful chest? Chloe thought and now she really had tears in her eyes. Great, she was crying in the day of her wedding and it wasn't even from happiness.

It was because of the wasted chance she still didn't want to admit she'd had.

She remembered how Jimmy had completely taken her aback when kneeling on one knee and proposing. She'd been baffled, because they really hadn't been passed the kiss stage yet.

And then he'd said, "I understand it all now, Chloe," he's announced proudly, " I get it while you just ran away the first time we met. You wanted to be married first, didn't you? So this is me offering you a chance. I love you and I am sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let me make an honest woman out of you."

If Chloe hadn't been so shocked she would've laughed out loud and destroyed everything.

Had Jimmy really thought he'd been her only lover? Had he really thought she'd been worried about… purity? Virginity?

He'd obviously had no idea about how dirty and impure she'd really been.

Only instead of telling him the truth, she'd said 'yes'. Because Jimmy was honest. She could trust him. He would never let her down.

"I just want to be happy," she said at loud and didn't even realize it.

She wiped the tears away, praying that they would not leave marks, but then she remembered Lois had done her make up using water proof mascara. Her cousin had thought of everything.

Chloe decided to put herself together and just go along with her decision. She would marry Jimmy. Today.

She should've never let Lex in. That was the biggest mistake of her life, but she would not let it go to waste, she would learn from her past mistakes.

Lex wasn't the one she should be with.

Jimmy was.

She stood up, smoothed her dress out and walked to the mirror to look at herself.

She still had to put that veil on.

The wedding would start soon.

* * *

"Ready?" Lois asked. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Chloe forced a smile on her face. She wasn't even near ready.

"Ok, Clark's already waiting for you to walk you down the aisle. Not that this barn has an _actual _aisle," Lois added in exasperated voice. She was still furious with Chloe's decision to get married in Kents' barn. Chloe didn't tell her that it was the last place that could remind her of Lex. Only it still didn't make her thoughts about him go away.

When Chloe was just about to go, her phone beeped announcing she got a text message.

If that was Davis, she would…

"Lois, give me a minute," she asked her cousin.

"Sure, you're the bride. It's not like we'll start without you."

Chloe was left alone, so she finally took her cell out of her purse.

She lost her breath and had to support herself against the table, because she suddenly felt dizzy.

_I hope you will be happy_

_ LL_

So he _was_ alive! She was right! He was alive!

Tears came back to her eyes and she didn't bother with wiping them out this time.

Lex was alive!

And he still cared about her. He obviously… he just let her go, told her to be happy with another man.

No, he had _hope _she would be happy, what would indicate…

Chloe sat down, her eyes widely open, her forehead wrinkled. She was thinking … and thinking…

What if she didn't get marry today? What if she could just trace the number the message was sent from and…

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked at loud. "He's done so much… he killed… no, you _will _marry Jimmy today. This is your only chance to be happy. You've already put that billionaire bastard behind you."

Yes, that was the right decision.

She stoop and smoothed her dress once again.

Now or never…

* * *

Only it was rather never as Chloe walked to Jimmy. She was so close. He was reaching his hand to her.

That very minute the roof collapsed.

The beast was there.

* * *

"Jimmy…" Chloe finally got the courage to go visit him at the hospital.

"Chloe! Oh god! Chloe, I was so worried!" He got out of bed to be able to take her in his arms. "That beast… it took you… and you were…"

"Jimmy…" her voice faltered a little. "Jimmy, listen to me…"

She really wanted him to stop holding her. It was hard enough for her with what she had to tell him.

"It's ok. I understand you couldn't come see me earlier. I get it. All that matters is that you're here now, alive, healthy. And I'm fine," he kept blabbing.

Old sweet Jimmy.

But so not what she needed.

"Jimmy, this is not why I came… I…" How would she be able to tell him that? "Actually… I was rescued a couple of days ago." There, she said it.

He looked at her strangely.

"What? You know, Star City isn't that far from Metropolis. Why didn't you come sooner? I am your fiancé!"

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The truth is… God, this is so hard… Jimmy…" she started and looked him in the eye. "You are a really great guy, but you… you and I… it will never work."

"What are you saying?" He made a step backwards like he wanted to get away from her. His face was pale now.

"I am saying that we should've even get engaged in the first place. I'm sorry."

"What that monster did to you?!" Jimmy suddenly burst.

"Nothing! I swear! It's just… when I was free…" Chloe didn't even want to remember those couple of days she'd been possessed by Braniac. She was glad it was all gone. "It just put me into perspective."

"So you're glad I almost died and that you were dragged away by that beast?!" Jimmy screamed again. "How can you do this to me, Chloe?!"

"I'm sorry! I am really very, very sorry! I just… Jimmy, I am not who you think I am. You take me as a pure and sweet girl, but it can't be further from the truth. You thought you were the only man I slept with? You thought I was worried about being… an _honest woman_? Sorry, that is not the case. I've done things…" She almost cried again at the memory of her and Lex. At the memory of Lex's body, which now must be so hurt, so scarred. The Veritas. The Artcic.

"It's Davis, isn't it?! I knew it! I just knew it!" Jimmy roared, completely losing it.

The nurse burst through the door.

"Mr. Olsen, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's Davis! Tell me!" he kept screaming while the nurse was trying to subdue him.

Chloe was crying, she walked over the door and took one last look at her ex-fiancé, "no," she answered, "it's not Davis."

And she walked away.

She had to.

It was the right thing to do.

She couldn't keep lying to Jimmy and expect honesty form him in return. It wasn't what a normal relationship was about. And she wanted a normal, honest relationship.

* * *

Chloe was looking. She'd been looking since the moment Clark had saved her from Braniac.

Nothing. So far just _nothing._

"Where are you, Lex?" she asked at loud when glancing at Lana's computers' screens in the Isis Foundation. "Where the hell are you?"

"Who are you talking to?" She almost jumped on hearing Clark's voice behind her.

She turned to face him and Lana.

Yeah, those two were back together. _Again._ Was there anything else?

"Chloe, there's a bomb somewhere in the Daily Planet. We have to stop it," Lana said straight away.

Of course, ever since she'd become a superhero she'd changed. She really felt great while having all those powers, Chloe sighed as she didn't get it. A person could do just fine without any superstrength. Chloe was pretty proud of herself, of how she'd turned out. She'd become strong on her own. Lana needed to shape herself into something else in order to achieve that. Oh, and of course, everything was for Clark as Chloe really stopped deluding herself that Lana truly wanted to save the world. She did, but with Clark by her side.

"Ok, what do we know by now?"

* * *

Chloe was still at Isis, trying to help her friends from her position by the computers.

They already knew the puppeteer was behind it, but yet, Clark and Lana stubbornly thought it was Lex. That Lex was giving orders to the puppeteer.

But for what? Chloe thought. Lex didn't love Lana, so why he would want to put Clark to a test when making a kryptonite bomb that could separate him and Lana forever?

There it was. The final decision for Kent-Lang.

And it was the first time Chloe really felt bad about Clark and Lana's upcoming ultimate separation.

Lana would absorb the kryptonite, but it would cost her the relationship with Clark. Forever.

Even if Chloe thought it would be much healthier for both Clark and Lana to just go their separate ways, she did feel sorry for them. Especially for Clark. He was her oldest friend and she did feel like she was doing something important through him. She was the first person that ever believed in Clark and inspired him to greatness.

It was over.

Chloe closed her eyes, didn't want to look at the screen anymore. She really wish Clark could be happy, even if that was with Lana. He deserved it after so many tragic events in his life.

But if Chloe thought that was the only pain she would feel that day…

Oliver walked inside Isis.

"Ollie!" She turned to him. "I think we might have a problem. If Clark and Lana still think that Lex is responsible, then…"

"It's alright. I took care of Lex."

"What do you mean _you took care of Lex_?" she repeated, staring at Ollie with confusion on her face. There was something clenching in her chest, some dreadful feeling. She felt cold like her heart froze. She already _knew_.

"I mean it's not like he didn't deserve it…" Oliver shrugged.

"What did you do?!" she screamed. Her face white as paper.

"Chloe, calm down, I just… you know they would never touch him. We would never have enough evidence to put him in prison, so I did what I had to do."

"Oliver…" Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath, did everything she could not to accept, not to understand that… just yet. "Ollie… this is…" No, she had to accept the truth. If it happened there was no coming back. "This is murder!" finally escaped her mouth and she just had to sit down.

She needed to…

Her whole body started shaking as she finally fell down in a chair and hid her face in her hands. She was crying.

"Oh, come on!" she heard Oliver's exasperated voice. "Really?! No! You and… Chloe! Don't make me sick!"

"Sick?!" She suddenly found herself on her feet again, got to him and slapped him while using all her strength. "How could you?!" she roared. "Who the fuck gave you the right to?! How did you even find him?!"

"Calm down!" Oliver started screaming as well. "The bastard got what he deserved and you should thank me for setting you free! What did you expect would happen when you would find him? You would live happily ever after?! Is that why you damped Jimmy?!"

Slap. This time she hit his second cheek.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that! Now, where is HE?!"

"He's dead!"

"WHERE?!"

* * *

Chloe ran out of Isis, crying her eyes out, holding her car keys and the GPS Oliver gave her.

She got inside her car and started the engine.

It all became so clear to her now. Only _too late._

She was hurt and crashed beyond repair. She never thought something could hurt _that much._ She would never be the same without him. _Never._

Why it took so much to finally make her see? To finally make her realize?

_She loved Lex. She always loved him._

And now it was too late.

If he'd felt that way when she'd rejected him she shouldn't be surprised that he'd stepped into that dark path. The pain was unbearable. It was pulling the darkness into a person, setting their dark side free.

Chloe understood why she'd tried to be with Jimmy against all odds. It was the trust. It'd been too easy to trust him and it hadn't caused Chloe any effort, but in the same time Jimmy never had the power to truly hurt her. Lex had. Not Jimmy.

She's been playing safe all that time. She hadn't wanted to trust Lex with her heart, because if he'd betrayed her it would've hurt so much. She would've never be the same after something like that.

But she should have taken the risk. She should have done it no matter what. It would have been better than the pain she felt now. She would never be the same after that day as well. And it was so much, much worse.

"Lex," she moaned quietly through the tears that didn't want to stop flowing. "Lex, I am so, so sorry… I love you… I love you…" she kept sobbing.

She almost drove off the road and suddenly swerved, trying to avoid a crash with the upcoming car. She managed to do it and told herself to just breath, look at the road, till she would get to the right place. Then it was the time for crashing down both in spirit and heart.

Only her heart was already broken, shattered into million pieces.

She knew she deserved it. She deserved it after everything she'd done to Lex. After every single time she'd used him and pushed him away afterwards.

She'd thought she'd been mature why choosing the easier relationship, why avoiding being with him, but now she saw it all differently. She'd been a coward.

She, Chloe Sullivan, always thought of herself as a brave reporter that knew no fear. Now she knew how wrong she'd been.

She was too scared of the real thing, or real love. It wasn't that one had to give up the great sex for trust. It was never about that. Trust came hard, honesty as well, but nothing in life was free, nothing in life was easy.

She always wanted the whole package and she hadn't noticed on time that it'd always been there, right before her eyes.

She'd once told Clark that he'd had difficulties with putting his heart on the line while he hadn't with putting himself in danger. His body couldn't be hurt, but his heart could.

Chloe had not even thought back then, when she'd been telling him this, that it'd also partly referred to her.

Lex was Chloe's weakness as Lana was Clark's.

Lex was Chloe's kryptonite and in the same time the most precious thing she'd ever had.

Why had it taken _death_ to make her realize?

* * *

Jimmy opened the door and walked inside the darkened rounded room.

It'd supposed to be his wedding present for Chloe. They'd supposed to live up here, create a family.

Now his dream was gone, but the place stayed.

He sighed deeply and switched the lights on.

"Watchtower," he said to himself as he was looking around.

He could make his living here, he could. While being able to watch the whole Metropolis from this beacon he could stay up here, alone. When he was alone no one could hurt him.

* * *

Chloe finally got to the right place and stepped out of her car.

There was a wreckage. Nothing else.

Just a blown up van.

Inside…

She didn't want to come any closer. She was afraid she might see some… _remnants._

Still, she had to. She owed at least _that_ much to him. Last goodbye. The final one. _Farewell._

"Lex…" she moaned again through her never stopping tears. "Lex, I love you so much…" she couldn't stop saying those words at loud as she'd finally realized it. It was too late, yet she couldn't stop.

The reality hadn't hit her yet. She was still in denial.

She was afraid what would happen later. How would she cope. How her friends would react. They would not comfort her, they would be sick of her. Sick of what she'd done with Lex. They would hate her.

She was truly alone.

She wanted to die.

She took a handful of earth and begun spilling it on the wreckage.

Nothing was left. Lex was just _gone._

_She'd been fourteen. They'd been in his limo. Kissing._

_ She'd come to him for consolation._

_ She'd come to him after her fatal prom._

_ She'd come to him angry about his brunettes._

It all started mixing in her head.

_When he'd started dating Lana… the cave… when he'd been split…_

_ And finally, the last time, not so long ago. In his study…_

She heard a beep and just after two whole minutes she realized it came from her phone.

She reached to her purse with her shaky hands and fished her cell.

She stilled as she looked at the screen.

_I need your help_

_ LL._

**A/N **Nice ending, hah?:D I promised there would be no Lex clone so…:D

I know you love me, xoxo, LL

just in case - if you are _completely_ unfamiliar with what happend in season 8 of SV, go to wikipedia and read the summary (type in google- smallville season 8 wikipedia). I didn't write anything much detailed, so I think you will know what I was reffering to, but just in case...


	16. YEAR EIGHT chapter 2

**Year Eight**

_**Part 2**_

/_an artifact that was present in season 10 introduced_/

Lex was alive! Lex was alive! Lex was alive!

That was all Chloe could think about.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry and laugh with joy.

And she barely avoided crashing into another car on the street. She would have to be more careful if she wanted to see him. She couldn't afford a ticket for speeding or an accident right now.

She sharpened her mind to focus. The time for celebration would come later.

Only her senses were so raw she thought they would soon be on overdrive. First she'd been in despair while thinking he was dead, she'd felt like she'd fallen into some deep hole and would never be able to crawl back up. Now she was elated, happy, couldn't believe her own luck.

It was too much like for one human being and for one day.

He'd texted her where to go to get an actual location. They couldn't risk revealing it to Chloe's friends since Oliver had blown that van. Chloe didn't think of him as a friend anymore and she knew he would probably tell the rest. She really had nothing to come back to if she wanted Lex to stay alive. She started thinking about what they would do and couldn't come up with anything. Tess Mercer was now in charge of the LuthorCorp, not Lex. Lex was believed to be dead…

Chloe was yet sure he had a plan. He always had a plan.

He'd also told her to ditch her cell phone. It could be easily traced from Isis, so Chloe had done it. Now all she had was what she was wearing. And the car that would be soon disposed of.

She got to the right place, parked the car on the street and left the keys in the ignition like she was told. Then she looked for the fast food restaurant Lex had texted her about.

"Got ya," she said to herself and walked inside.

She still had two minutes before the next clue would appear.

She felt pretty stupid just standing by the door and doing nothing, especially in such a place, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Excuse me, lady, are you gonna order something?" the guy behind the counter finally asked her.

"I'm waiting for something. In fact…" She glanced at the clock. "Check your e-mail."

"What?" he asked, staring at her dumbly.

"Please, it's a matter of life and death," she prompted as she came closer to him.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but he did look on his computer.

"What a weird… somebody just sent the address but no order…"

"Please, tell me the address," Chloe asked and reached to her purse. "I'll give you a hundred if you do it and… just forget it."

He looked at her again, then wrote the address down.

She gave him the money in exchange for the piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The man smiled mysteriously like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Now, delete it. You never saw me."

* * *

Chloe paid the taxi driver and looked around. She wasn't stupid to just arrive right by the building Lex was hiding. She still had to walk for about ten minutes before she did. She needed to cover her track, take every precaution she could. It didn't matter that all she wanted to do was just to run to him, feel his arms around her, feel his lips on hers. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to know why he contacted her and if he could forgive her.

She wanted to know whether he still loved her.

When she finally stood by the door she couldn't bring herself to walk inside. She felt like in a dream, her mind was still a little fuzzy from the shock and her head was aching from all the crying. Her system must've really gone into overdrive.

But he was there, behind that door. All she had to do was to make that one final step. And she would be with him.

She'd already left her old life behind. There was nothing to come back to anyway. She didn't have a job at the Daily Planet, what actually was Lex's fault, but she didn't hold a grudge anymore. She didn't have her place. Jimmy was furious at her and she was sure Clark would not be her friend anymore after Oliver told him. And Lana? Lana was probably gone for good by now as she couldn't get near Clark. There was nothing in Metropolis, nor in Smallville for Chloe.

The only person that she still had was waiting for her now, in there.

She pushed the door open.

She stepped inside.

Her heart was thumping so wildly that she thought Lex would be able to hear it from the room he was in now.

She stepped down the long corridor. She couldn't really see well. It must've been some abandoned building, some old tenement house.

There was a dim light at the end of the hall and she walked toward it.

Seconds later she was pushing the door open.

She stepped in.

He was there.

She came to a sudden stop in the door and didn't seem to be able to make another step forward.

The light wasn't very bright, but she could see Lex, sitting down, a blanket strewn from his waist down his legs. His face tired, pale than ever and… so hurt. There was no life inside his eyes. They were just empty.

Chloe thought that he'd grown like ten years old from the last time she'd seen him.

"I'm sorry I cannot welcome you properly," she heard his voice and even that seemed not to have any real texture.

She felt like she choked, because she couldn't speak. Suddenly, all those things she wanted to tell him just evaporated from her mind. She could just stand there, feel his pain that seemed to be reflecting her own. _She _made him that way. It was all _her _fault. If she just…

"Thank you for coming," he said again.

"Of… of course," finally escaped her mouth, but she spoke so quietly he barely heard it. "Lex…" she said his name, this time a little louder, putting all the pain and longing and love into those three simple letters.

She finally made another step, but just one.

"Lex, I…"

"It really means a lot to me that you're willing…" he started again and she could tell he felt awkward. It pained him to see her like it was torture for him, but yet she was the only one who could help him.

"Lex, how…" she started, but again, stopped.

He sighed heavily, looked at her with that blank eyes and then… he took the blanket away revealing that he was actually sitting in a wheelchair.

Chloe's eyes opened widely as she took into this picture.

"What happened?" she could only ask through tears she tried so hard to conceal. And she thought she'd already cried so much that there would be nothing left…

"The Arctic," he answered simply. "I barely got away and…" he seemed like he wanted to say something more, but then he changed his mind. "And I actually thought the pain in my chest was unbearable when it was sliced."

Chloe emitted something like a bubbling sound. She couldn't speak for a moment, thinking how much pain he'd gone through because of her.

"You weren't in the van," she just said.

"I tried to heal myself," he explained. "At first I thought I could while putting the suit on, but… Lana got there first."

Suddenly Chloe lost all the compassion she'd had for Lana a while ago.

"So I had to dig deeper. And I found something," he continued in the same, emotionless voice.

Chloe knew that voice by now. Lex might think he was a good actor, but she could recognize the way spoke now. He was making a great effort to conceal all those feelings he had inside. He still loved her, she could feel it. And nothing could make her more happy. But she continued to listen. She would be patient. His story first.

"My father had an artifact, the Mirror, it's called, it opens the passage to another dimension, a world that is a reflection of this one. Funny thing, you know, Clark Kent is a Luthor out there, he was found by my father. He's the world's greatest villain, not me. I was actually killed by him and… luckily, I managed to transport the body through the portal to this world. It was on its way to the lab and then I would…"

"You would be cured," Chloe finished after him. "But Oliver blew it up."

"Precisely."

"So… you ran out of options?" Chloe said.

"Yes, I did," Lex confirmed.

"Lex, I can help you," Chloe started and finally started getting closer.

"No, stay where you are!" He suddenly reached his arm in a gesture that tell her she should stop.

She did. In her mid way.

"Lex, what is it?" she asked, but then she thought she understood. "Lex… there's something I need to tell you… You know I didn't marry Jimmy, right? You know the reason? Lex… I… I… I love you," she finally managed to confess and got to him, squatted by his side, put her hands to his laps where his hands were and took them. "I love _you,_" she repeated while looking up at his face and bringing her right hand to cup his cheek.

He turned his head away from her, avoiding her gaze.

"Lex?" she frowned, not really sure what that meant. "Lex, I mean it."

He suddenly laughed. It was a bitter, but also full of pain laugh. Like he was a lunatic.

He looked back at her, tears in his eyes.

Chloe wondered if he'd ever cried before. If so, was it when he'd been a child?

"Chloe," he started, "you don't understand. I'm not _just _in a wheelchair. I am paralyzed."

She gasped, looking down on her hands that were still resting on his laps.

"Yeah, I can't feel it," he confirmed. "I can't feel _anything _below my waist."

She thought she was choking again.

"But I love you… Lex… I really do love you… I am so sorry I realized it so late, but…" She really cried now.

He put his hand on her head, brushed his fingers through her soft hair and sighed heavily.

"It's ok… just hearing it now… it's enough for me. I always knew, but _you _didn't. Finally, you realized you feel it, too."

"It's not too late." She looked up at him again. "It's not," she repeated.

He ignored her and after a moment he actually apologized, "I am so sorry for _everything_, my love. I am sorry for killing my father, I am sorry for trying to destroy Clark, I am sorry for hurting you… Maybe I got what I deserved. When you left… I don't know what happened… suddenly there was only that darkness… I thought I had nothing to lose. I thought I would die there in the Arctic… but no, Luthors are survivals, right?" he said bitterly.

"Lex, it's ok," she said and held his hand again, "I forgive you. I understand you." She bent down and placed soft kisses on his palms.

"Stop!" He pushed her away like he couldn't stand her touch.

"Lex…"

"No!" he growled at her and she stood up. "Chloe, I asked you to come for one reason only and it is to just help," he started, pushing all that emotions back inside, his voice bland again. "Tess froze all my accounts, but she doesn't know about the box full of obligations I have in Switzerland. I can't go there, but you can."

"Lex, listen…"

"No! You listen!" He looked at her, his eyes still a little glassy. "Do this for me and you'll never hear from me again, I promise. You take my key to the box and then you will take the obligations and cash it. I only need a little to disappear, you can have the rest. "

"Lex…"

"Chloe, please stop!"

"No, listen to me!" she cried to him in despair and squatted by him again.

"Chloe, I want the best for you!" he raised his voice as well, the façade was gone. He was a broken man in front of her now. There was sharp pain in his eyes and in his voice and it left Chloe's heart completely raw. "I love you, Chloe, and that is why I want what you deserve for you. I want you to have a family, children, hell, I want you to have a husband you will be able to satisfy you! I will never be able to walk again! I can't feel _anything _below my waist and that means I can't even feel my cock! This is not the life I want for you. I will not let you stay and watch _this_!" He pointed himself. "You'll just hate me all over again!"

"Lex.."

"No!" he interrupted her. "This is much bigger than some ugly scar on my chest! This will affect _everything_!"

"It's all my fault, Lex, let me fix it."

"You can't!" he roared. "And it's _my _fault! _I am _the one who let that darkness inside! You had nothing to do with it!"

"I pushed you!"

"If you pushed Clark like that I am sure he would never step out of the right path!"

"But I don't want Clark! I want _you_!"

"Well, you can't have me!"

Chloe couldn't find a way to stop Lex from keeping interrupting her, so she just took his face in her hands and crashed her lips against his.

He stilled, forgetting about everything and just gave in. He kissed her with full passion, opened his mouth for her, so he could meet her tongue. His hands wandered up to cup her breast and…

"NO!" he roared and pushed her away.

Chloe stumbled back, but fortunately, she didn't lose her balance, so she didn't trip.

Lex was in such agony that she thought her heart would break into pieces for the millionth time today.

Of course it was nice for him to kiss her, but there was something missing. That missing thing was the familiar hardening of his cock whenever he put his hands on Chloe. That was gone. And he would never get it back.

"Lex, I can…" Chloe started again.

"No! You don't understand how…"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she scream so loud that he finally shut up. "I CAN HEAL YOU!"

That sentence hung in the air between them and there was silence.

Lex looked at her, completely bewildered.

They were both breathing fast, their chests raising frantically.

"What?" Lex finally asked, his voice strangely quiet.

"I have healing powers," she said, "if you only let me explain."

"Come again?"

"I was the one who brought you back to life after you got shot in the head. It wasn't some experimental Queen Industries drug. It was _me_!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know… there was so much going on… And I didn't really want to tell you about my powers, because…"

"You couldn't trust me," he said bitterly.

"I thought I couldn't," she told him and came closer again. "But now I understand that I didn't want to admit my feelings to you, because I was afraid. Trusting you, giving you my heart, it was so hard. I was afraid you would break it one day."

"_Never,_" he just said.

"I know that now and that is why I've already given it to you."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You know, I made a mistake. You say it's your fault, but it's really mine," Lex said. "I shouldn't have taken your virginity when you were so young, Chloe. I'm sorry. I should've restrained myself. I should've known it was a bad idea. If only I'd waited…"

"Lex, I never blamed you for that. It was my conscious decision."

"Yes, but… you were so young. How were you supposed to know what was good for you?"

"Lex my innocence was stripped away long before that. I lost my mum and the only escape for me was to write articles. You have no idea what I'd been reading and investigating back then. Even my dad didn't know, because he was, poor guy, so busy when working so hard, so I could have a future… Anyway, I'd been through bloody murders, I'd been reading about rapes. And that was all before you took my presumable innocence. I was never a little girl, Lex, but that's fine. I dealt with it. Now, when that is settled now, could I please just heal you already?"

"I love you so much. You were always the one, you know that, right?" he asked, looking at her as she was some kind of a miracle. His own personal angel, his salvation.

"Yes, I do, and I hope you know that is goes both ways," she assured him and smiled to him. "Now, I don't want you to be freaked out. I think I've already practiced enough to go through with this without… well, dying…"

"Excuse me?!"

"First I brought back Lois and I woke up in a morgue, and then when I brought you back, well… I was dead for eighteen hours, but it's fine. No biggie."

"NO BIGGIE?!" Lex parroted after her, completely terrified.

She really wanted to laugh on hearing such words coming out of his mouth.

"Lex, I will be fine. I always am. Do you want to be with me?" she asked.

"Chloe, I can't jeopardize your safety, your health or your life…"

"Do you want to be inside me again?" she asked while bringing her lips to his ear. "Do you want to come inside me? Do you want to come inside my mouth? Hear me call your name in ecstasy? Do you want to have children with me?"

She knew it was a dirty move from her side, but she had to do that. He would be resistant, she knew. Now she could finally do it.

Lex sighed

"You, woman, are infuriating!" he said.

Chloe burst into delicious laughter.

"And you'll show me all that when you'll be back on your feet. Now, open your shirt."

He finally listened.

Chloe had to school her expression on seeing the huge scar on his chest.

"You know, this one will be gone as well," she reassured him before she brought her hand to it.

"Such a pity, I so hoped to check if ladies really do go for scares," Lex teased.

Chloe was delighted to hear him joking again. She could bring the life back into him, this time permanently.

"Then I really need to make it disappear. You're only mine, Lex Luthor. I'm done sharing."

"Of course, I am yours. Yours only," he said and their eyes locked.

Chloe put her hand to his chest, touching him with the tips of her fingers just like she'd done the last time.

There was that right light illuminating from her again and disappearing inside his body.

Chloe felt pain. More real pain than ever before. She gave away a loud yelp of agony as she felt something like a knife slicing her chest open.

"Chloe!" she could hear Lex's terrified voice, but she couldn't stop. She had to hold on.

It was like she felt what he'd felt when having his chest sliced.

Then Chloe's legs just gave up, bent under her and she fell to the floor.

She felt numb. She couldn't walk. She couldn't feel… anything below her waist.

And there was darkness… no, no… she couldn't pass out…

* * *

"Chloe! Chloe! Honey, please, wake up!"

She heard that voice. It was a voice she really loved. Somebody precious. The _only_ one that she had left.

She felt a little better now, she could feel the tingling in her legs that were coming back to life like they'd been asleep a moment before.

"Lex…" she moaned.

"Yes, honey, it's me, open your eyes."

She listened.

She was lying on the floor. Her head was on Lex's laps.

He wasn't sitting in the chair anymore, he was kneeling down.

"Lex, your legs! Your chest!" She raised herself up and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to hear head on the sudden dizziness.

"Easy there…" Lex's strong hands held her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said and looked at his open shirt.

There was no scar.

She brought her hand to the smooth surface of his chest and stroke it.

"How are your legs?"

"They're fine."

He was going through something now, she could tell. His arms started shaking, his eyes got glassy and he… he just cried.

"Chloe, I was so afraid for you."

She felt him embracing her, taking her in. She felt safe, she felt loved. She felt more than she could handle.

Her heart was still aching for him as she could feel his arms around her shaking in crying spasms.

He was crying for everything. He let go off everything. It was his catharsis. Awakening to a new life.

He was crying for his lost childhood. He was crying for his dead mother. He was crying for the father that couldn't love him. He was crying for the loss of his hair. He was crying for _her. _The one person he always loved, the one person who had the power to hurt him so much.

Chloe understood. She'd kept running away as not to get hurt with trusting Lex, but he'd trusted her with his heart at the very beginning. And she'd betrayed that trust. She'd betrayed him.

Her arms swung around his neck and she embraced his shaking body with all her strength.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you," she kept repeating and stroking his scalp. She needed him to hear it. She needed him to believer her.

"I know," he finally said and let go off her.

He wiped his face off, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be," Chloe told him, cupping his face into her hands. "You needed to let go of all those years. You _needed _it."

She brought her face to him and kissed him softly. She could taste the saltiness of his tears.

He put himself together again. He was that strong Lex she knew.

Then he pushed her to the floor, happily, they were lying on a carpet.

He kissed her firmly, passionately, his hands wandering all over her body like they wanted to touch everything at once.

She spread her legs and she situated himself between them.

She gasped on feeling his erected member pushing into her core.

"God, Lex, yes!" she moaned and grazed herself against it.

"Yes…" he repeated after her in a husky, full of desire voice.

Then, they were fumbling with their clothes until they could get them all off the way.

They acted a little clumsily as the need was so strong they couldn't control themselves.

And then Lex slid himself inside her whole and she took it all in and put her legs around his waist, making him go in as deep as he could.

And his thrusts were a little clumsy as well, but they both just had to reach their peak. They needed to consummate their love at last. They needed to keep saying that words.

"I love you… I … love… you… Lex…" she kept repeating as a mantra every time their pelvises met, every time he slammed hard into her.

Their bodies sweating profusely, skin grazing against skin, the wet embarrassing sound filling the air.

"Love you…" Lex said, "love… you… Chloe… love…"

He slammed into her one more time before she came with a scream.

"Lex! Yes! Love!" She was riding out her orgasm.

"Mine?" she heard a question and she had difficulties with processing it through her hazy mind.

"Yours," she finally promised and then he came. Loud and hard.

"Mine?" she asked, clinging to him, watching his face as he was coming.

"Yours."

Their eyes met.

He fell into her body and she took it all. They were one. They would never be apart again.

They'd been dead before, now they were both brought back to life.

"I love you," she couldn't stop telling that to him, but he would never get enough of it.

"I love you, too, Chloe. It's always been only you."

"It's been only you, too," she reassured him.

He raised his head from the crook of her neck and kissed her deeply.

She was full. She was complete.

She didn't want to let him go.

"Do you have a bed in here?" she asked, because, though they were on the carpet, the floor was hard.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

He got on his knees and she followed immediately. His cock still inside of her.

"I don't want to let go just yet," she explained.

He didn't ask. He loved the new her. The brave her. He just raised her with him and walked slowly to the bedroom while making a good use of his legs.

When they were in bed he could feel himself hardening inside of her again.

"Up for the next round?" he asked.

"Always," the answer came.

So they did it again. This time slower. They were enjoying themselves, they were making love.

Lex was moving inside her slowly, his eyes never lost hers.

"So that's how it feels…" she gasped.

"What?"

"The whole package," the answer came.

Chloe could feel her heart swelling in her chest at the sight of Lex's face. He was there with her, both in body and spirit. She gave him her heart, she gave him her trust, her body, her soul, she gave him _everything._

And she received just as much in return.

That was love.

**A/N **Ok, I'm not really sure if I didn't exaggerate with Lex crying, but I figured… that would be his catharsis, his coming back to the light.

No, tell me, did you really think he would stay like that? Paralyzed, I mean:D What did you think would happen?

And of course, this is not the end yet: ) How could I end it when the fun is just starting?!


	17. YEAR EIGHT chapter 3

**Year Eight**

**Part 3**

Chloe woke up feeling well-rested and sated.

All the dread and fear, all the worries from before were gone now. All that was left was peacefulness and happiness.

There was a warm body pressing into her from behind, one arm swung over her waist in a possessive gesture.

And for the first time Chloe didn't run away.

For the first time it felt right. There was nothing stopping her from being in that relationship. She was an adult, so it was perfectly legal. She knew what she was doing. She dealt with her issues. All that was supposed to be talked over, had already been talked over.

All that was left to do was to just enjoy the moment. Enjoy the bright future that was standing before her.

She would've never thought it could be _that _bright. It was. All she had to do was to stop being afraid and reach her hand to grasp it.

She vaguely noted that her head should hurt after so much crying from the previous day, but then she figured when she'd healed Lex she'd also healed herself while getting back to life.

All the physical pain was gone.

She gently shifted in bed, so she would be able to look at him. She'd never really had the chance to really take pleasure in watching his face when he was asleep. There was one time, but she'd had to run fast. Maybe she should've stayed that day?

She would not think about the past anymore. There was nothing she could do about it, except to learn from her mistakes.

And she finally learnt.

When she managed to situate herself on her back, Lex's body shifted as well, but only to adjust itself to her new position.

She felt gooey all of the sudden.

Lex loved her so much. Even when he was sleeping he had to be close to her.

And his face… his face was so peaceful, so rested, so young. The day before when Chloe had seen him he'd looked much older, too old, now he was back to normal.

She was so grateful for her meteor power right now. She'd hated it in the past, she'd wanted to get rid of it, because she'd been afraid she might've finally turned into all the dangerous freaks she'd known.

Now all she could think of was gratefulness. Thanks to her unusual abilities she was able to give Lex another chance at life. She was able to give both of them that chance.

Lex shifted again and then he slowly opened his eyes.

She sank into the blue gray depths of them right away.

"That is the most beautiful thing I could see the first thing in the morning," he said, half whispering as he met her eyes. "How long have you been staring?"

"Not enough," she answered according to the truth. "Not even remotely enough."

Lex laughed.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to catch up." He supported himself on his elbow and reached to her face to kiss her. "Good morning, Ms. Sullivan."

"Good morning Mr. Luthor."

In that moment a thought was planted in Lex's mind. He really didn't want to call her Ms. Sullivan. He would rather call her Mrs. Luthor.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked while glancing at the window. It was already very bright outside. "Looks like it's noon."

"It's almost twelve," Lex confirmed when glancing at his watch that was on the bedside table. "So what?" He shrugged. "We have all the time in the world and do I really have to remind you about that money in Switzerland? It's enough, so we could disappear and we don't even have to work another day in our lives…" he suddenly stopped. "Chloe, I'm sorry. We haven't even talked about what you were planning to do from now on. Do you want to come back to Metropolis? I know it's dangerous for me, but if you…"

Chloe shook her head with a bright smile.

"What?" he asked, trying to decipher her expression.

"You're so sweet and caring. So unselfish."

"Stop telling me all that compliments. I don't want to be some pathetic sap in love. I just care about your well-being and your happiness."

"I am happy with you and that's enough for me," she assured him and kissed him softly.

"What about Clark?" Lex asked.

"Oh, please, don't talk about Clark in when we're in bed," Chloe scolded him.

"I'm serious. He was… is… your best friend. You're just gonna…"

"Yes," she interrupted him. "He might be my friend, but I know he would never accept you, especially if he knew how much of a history I actually have with you."

"He doesn't need to know."

"It's too late. When Oliver told me he killed you…" she stopped for a moment. She really didn't want to think about how she'd felt that moment. It'd happened the day before, but she felt like it'd been years. "The look on my face… I couldn't control myself and he… he just guessed. I'm sure that by now everyone knows and Clark's looking for me."

"Oh, honey, it's alright," Lex soothed her while bringing her back into his arms and then he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive."

"I know. It just… it hurt so much."

"I know," he assured her and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"I don't want to go back," she said after a moment.

"Ok. So we'll start fresh. Don't worry about Clark suspecting you're with me, though. In that van… well, technically it was _me, _so they shouldn't suspect anything."

"We need to disappear as fast as we can, Lex," she said urgently. "He might not know you're alive, but he'll look for me. I know it."

"He won't find you and even if… we'll deal with it. I have meteor rocks."

"I don't want you to hurt him," Chloe told Lex and she sat on the bed.

"I won't hurt him. I just want to protect myself, because he will certainly want to hurt me. I promise you, I will not cause any permanent damage."

Chloe chuckled.

"Now I need a shower," she said and got out of bed.

"And I need something else…" Lex started when she disappeared in the bathroom.

Chloe was standing in the shower under the stream of water, her back turned on him.

He walked inside without saying anything and just pressed his body into her back.

She shivered under his touch.

He was hard against her, his cock poking into her butt, his arms around her.

She leaned back into him, her eyes closed.

There was no room for words, there was just passion and desire.

She cocked her head aside, so she would be able to kiss him and as they started, Lex's hands cup her breast, kneading them skillfully.

She moaned loudly into his mouth and he broke the kiss, pushing her gently against the wall until she supported herself with her hands.

She was still standing with her back on him, but did not try to turn around.

She understood him when he pushed his member inside her from the back.

He'd showed her something that no one but her had seen, it was his weakness, it was the moment he'd broken completely, cried in front of her, in her arms. And then, afterwards he'd given her so much love in bed that right now he had to feel strong again. He had to put that incident from the day before behind him.

Chloe never expected him to suddenly change into a sweet boy after all of that. She didn't even want that. She loved Lex, not Jimmy, so she perfectly understood why he had to fuck her hard, from the back, under the shower right now.

And she loved it. She loved every side that was to him. She loved him being gentle. She loved him being a little bit harsh. It all made their life that much more interesting. It gave them that much more passion.

So she just kept moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he kept driving into her hard, never stopping, he did the opposite and slammed even harder.

Chloe knew she would be sore, but she didn't care. She wanted all of him. Now. She would never have enough of it.

When they were both close to their climaxes he changed his angle while bringing her upper body to a straight position, slamming his cock into her from under her, his knees slightly bend. He was shaking, his body struggling to keep his hold on her, but he never let go.

His right hand found her right breast and then slid down to her clit.

Chloe's mouth opened widely as a long moan of pleasure, clearly indicating her powerful climax, got out of it.

"Yes… yes… yes… love…" Lex kept moaning as well and kept pounding into her.

The delicious contraction of her inner channel over his cock pushed him over the edge, he had no strength left in him, so he let go as well.

Then, they were both breathing erratically while standing under the hot stream of water. Chloe with her body against the tiled wall, Lex against her back.

"That was…" she started, but stopped on taking another deep breath. "Mind-blowing."

"And… breathtaking as… I see…" he said straight into her ear. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said and then, finally made the effort to move and she turned around as Lex made a step backwards to make some room for her. "I understand, Lex. And I love it. I love every part of you. You never have to be afraid of showing it when you're with me," she told him as she cupped his face. "Never," she repeated.

"You're the only one," he said.

She knew he meant it as in everything. The only one that wasn't afraid of his possessive and harsh side. The only one who enjoyed the hard sex as much as he did. The only one who also loved him being gentle and caring. The only one whom he could show his weakness. The only one…

Lex could go on and on.

He knew that he found true happiness in life. He found something so precious he was afraid that it would slip through his fingers one day.

But then Chloe put her arms around him, hugging him tightly in the shower and he knew, he knew she would never leave him. He could trust her completely.

"I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you," she confessed like she could read his mind.

"You've already had. Don't worry about it."

"I didn't even begin…" she told him and the meaning of that sentence set him on fire. _Didn't even begin_? When they get that money they would surely spend at least a month only in bed.

They would eat, sleep and fuck.

Lex's cock twitched on the very thought of it.

He started wondering whether it was because of her meteor powers that had healed him that he had so much stamina or maybe it was just her.

Yes, she always had that impact on him.

* * *

"What's the occasion? Why won't you just tell me?" Chloe asked as she was led by Lex to the beach.

They'd been living in Caribbean for a week now and they'd barely even did anything beside swimming in the sea, lying on a beach and having sex.

But Chloe was very happy about her life right now. She knew one day they would have to make a conscious decision of maybe moving somewhere else, do something with their lives just to not fall into routine, but not yet. They were just starting.

They both had taken the flight to Switzerland under fake names of Lucas and Lynda White and then, they'd purchased a beach house in Caribbean where they lived right now.

Lex had wanted Chloe to stay and wait for him until he would be back with the money, but she'd refused. She'd understood that it might've been safer for them if hadn't gone there both, but she couldn't let him go alone. She'd just gotten him back. The possibility of Clark finding them had been small anyway, so Lex had finally relented.

As soon as they'd gotten to their new house they'd landed in bed and gotten up only to go to the nearest restaurant to eat. Soon enough they'd actually gone out to the beach that was a part of their property, so it was for them only.

Chloe still couldn't get enough of the sight of Lex's in swim trunks. He was just… beautiful. Beyond beautiful when he was there with her, happy, all the worries and problems of his past life gone.

They were both happy. Chloe was sometimes afraid that it was too good to be true. She just waited until something would happen… it was like a bad feeling in her gut and she usually didn't ignore things like that.

Tonight she'd found a gorgeous red dress on their bed, a present from Lex.

And now she he was leading her to the beach to…

Chloe gaped on seeing a small construction there. White canopy and inside…

A table with their dinner along with red roses and lightened candles. There were also a lot of red petals scattered around it.

"Lex…" but when she turned to Lex with the intention to ask why all the trouble and to thank him… she gasped again on seeing him kneeling before her.

He was holding the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen in her life.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

There was only one answer.

"Yes, Lex Luthor, yes! Of course I will!"

Then there was she jumping to him, putting her arms around his neck. There were kisses. Lot of kisses. And a huge ring on her finger.


	18. YEAR NINE chapter 1

**Year 9**

**Part 1**

"You know, that must be the longest honey moon in the history," Chloe said as Lex was kissing her neck.

They just woke up and the first thing they did was to kiss. Soon they would probably have sex. Again. And it was so convenient to sleep naked.

"Do you have enough?" Lex asked. "It's been five months since we got married and six since we got here."

"Hmm… I think it's time to start thinking what we're gonna do with our lives," Chloe voiced her thoughts. It was very difficult since Lex's hand was now massaging her breast.

"What do you want do to?"

"Let… think… later…" she uttered.

"I think we must make a baby."

"You wanna have a baby with me?" there was something different in her voice now, so Lex stopped his ministrations and propped himself on his elbow, looking at her face. She was happy, surprised, but happy.

"Why not? Just think about how beautiful it would be. A perfect combination of red and blond hair. And how intelligent… with our brains mixed together…"

Chloe smiled at him a little too sappily.

"Chloe, have you ever regretted what we did in the past? Have you ever had a moment when you thought it'd been a mistake?" he suddenly asked, completely serious.

"Why such question?" she frowned.

"It's just… when I think of our future child… or children… would you want for them what happened to us?"

"Would I like my daughter to lose her virginity with a twenty two year old when she's fourteen? No, but I never regretted what happened between us. _Never,_" Chloe reassured him. "I would do that all over again. Do you?"

"The same," he confirmed. "It's just…"

"I know how it looks from a parent's perspective, but we'll be fine. Our children will never have to grow up too fast," Chloe reassured him and while cupping his face, she kissed him softly.

Suddenly she felt the rush of air and Lex was taken away from her. She just lost contact with his lips and his body.

What the…

And then when she looked, her eyes opened widely. She was terrified.

Clark was standing in their bedroom and he was holding Lex by his neck, above the ground, pinning him to the wall. It didn't even seem to bother Clark that Lex was completely naked.

"Clark! What the fuck are you doing?!" Chloe roared at him, furious. She was seething. She immediately jumped out of bed, put her gown on and reached to the bedside drawer.

"You slept with her when she was _fourteen_?!" Clark growled.

Chloe suddenly wondered if he wasn't under the influence of red kryptonite.

Lex was gagging.

In that moment Clark let go off him, letting him fall to the floor and he bent over in pain.

He looked back at her, pretension in his eyes that she dared to use kryptonite on him.

"Sit down!" Chloe said, her voice completely deprived of any warmness that had always been there before when she'd been talking to Clark.

She pointed a chair, so Clark while having no choice, just stumbled to it and sat in it heavily.

Lex managed to put his pants on in the meantime and soon Chloe moved to him, still holding the kryptonite, covering his body with hers to protect him just in case.

Clark's strength came back when Chloe made those few steps away, but he didn't dare to stand up. He just raised his head to look at the couple.

"Chloe, are you out of your mind?! This man _used_ you! He is a _murderer! _He killed his _own father_!" Clark started.

"Don't you dare talk to me or Lex like that or I swear I'll come closer," Chloe threatened him, raising the kryptonite.

Something shifted on Clark's face. He was looking at her with obvious resentment, with disgust like he didn't know her anymore. Like he couldn't believe it was really her.

That was exactly what she'd been afraid though all those years. She'd been afraid of that look, of Clark's judgment.

"Lex did not use me. He never did anything that I didn't agree to," Chloe started slowly, her voice cold like steel. "If somebody used me in the past, it was you, Clark. You were always running back to Lana, treating me like your personal computer, not like a friend. If you hadn't ditched me one night in Metropolis, foolishly assuming I would go see my cousin anyway, I wouldn't have slept with Lex. If you hadn't left me on that stupid high school prom, I might've actually ended things with Lex. But you know what? No matter how much _you _hurt me I want to say thank you. Thank you, Clark, because thanks to _you _I fell for Lex."

"Chloe, can you hear yourself? Lex _used _you. If you two love each other so much then why you didn't get together before? Why did he marry Lana?"

"That actually was my fault and I'm not proud of that, but still, it's not your damn business!" Chloe growled. "How dare you just come here, burst inside and try to strangle my husband to death?!"

"Wait… husband?!" Clark looked for wedding bands and when he spotted them he was shocked even more. Then he looked over at Lex. "Where's your… Chloe, you healed him?!" another reproach in his voice.

"I can do with my powers whatever I fucking want!" she growled. "How did you even find us?"

"Since Oliver told me what happened we've been both looking for you, but it wasn't until a while ago that Jimmy found you."

"Jimmy?" Chloe frowned, clearly surprised. "What does he have to do with it?"

"When you left you he kind of isolated himself, then discovered my secret when we were fighting Doomsday…" Chloe didn't really feel like asking what the hell was that, "and he became our Watchtower. He owns this beacon in Metropolis and he's helping all the heroes from out there. His computers recognized Lex on one of an old camera footage from Switzerland. Of course it was weird since Lex was declared dead, so we kept digging and finally traced you both to… here. Really, Chloe? How all of this happened? Did you really think it would be for the best to just run away?"

"She had nothing to come back to," Lex finally spoke and stood right by Chloe, tired of her covering his body like that, "you call yourself her friend, but she couldn't tell you the truth. She knew how you would react. Is that really how a real friend should behave, Clark?" he asked.

"Lex, you killed your own father. What was I supposed to think? It's obvious I want to protect her."

"Clark, can you still trust me?" Chloe asked and there was so much pain in her voice that something shifted on Clark's face.

"Chloe, how can you ask me that?"

"Because we've been friends for so long. Do you honestly believe that me, Chloe Sullivan, would fall in love and get married to a person who is plain evil?"

"Not the Chloe I used to know."

"_I am _the Chloe you used to know. You just have to believe me when I say Lex is all good now. He was never really bad, something just pushed him and that was actually me rejecting him."

"So that's why you're with him? To keep him good?" Clark snorted.

"No, god, no!" Chloe denied quickly. "I am with him, because I love him. I just realized it a little too late."

"Clark," Lex spoke again, "I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me after what I tried to do to you in the Arctic, but… you have to believe me when I say I was misguided. I never meant to hurt you. "

"Well, you have."

"And how many times you turned your back on me in the past just because of the fact that I am a Luthor? How many?" Lex asked. There was no angriness in his voice, just regret and a little of sadness.

Chloe's heart bled for her husband. She knew that he always regretted that he'd lost Clark's friendship.

"And what are you going to do, Clark?" Chloe tried a different tactic. "Even if Lex did kill Lionel, you don't have any proof and you can't kill him either, because we both know it's just not who you are. So, what is it gonna be? You let us go, let us come back to Metropolis?"

"Chloe…" Clark started, but stopped. He really didn't know.

"Clark," Chloe said and gave the kryptonite to Lex, then she walked over to her friend.

"Chloe," Lex opposed, but she didn't listen.

She got to Clark and squatted by the chair he was sitting in. "Clark, can you trust me when I say Lex is good now? Can you believe me when I say he's changed and he will never be a threat to you again? To you or to any other hero."

Clark raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Chloe…" he started, but then he sighed. He looked at Lex again like he wanted to X-ray him in order to find out if he was truly ok. Only his supervision didn't work that way.

He did see a change in his ex friend though, he did see some softness in his eyes. Maybe Chloe was right? Maybe Lex really reminded him of the friend he'd used to have.

"You know I won't be able to hurt him and if there's no proof…"

"What about Oliver? Can you promise me he will not touch Lex?" Chloe promoted.

"You know, you'd be actually surprised how much Oliver regretted what he'd done. At first he told me that it was the right thing to do. Something that had to be done in order to make the world safer, but then… he completely cracked. Good thing he found out he didn't actually kill anyone."

"No, he just blew up the other version of me, from another dimension, that was already dead. Good thing Chloe was able to actually heal me, because I wouldn't be here right now," Lex said sarcastically.

"What? What was wrong with you?" Clark got interested. He wished to find out everything.

Chloe just sighed heavily, stood up and walked over to Lex. She took the kryptonite and hid it.

"Lex, I think it's time we go home," she said.

* * *

_Home._

Chloe always felt home when being with Lex, but coming back to Metropolis had its perks.

They'd spent half a year in paradise, away from real life and that was their escape, but they had to come back to reality eventually.

It felt good. Really good.

Oliver and the rest of the team were still avoiding Lex while being skeptical about him, Clark maybe a little bit less.

Chloe knew they would eventually realize Lex was fine and he wasn't any threat.

Tess Mercer, the one in charge of the LuthorCorop now, was actually Lex's half sister. Chloe was really happy for Lex. He might have a monster for a father, but his sister was a good person and she really hoped they would get along well.

She might be Mrs. Luthor now, she might have the love of her life and she didn't have to hide it from others, but life wasn't that bright. She and Lex missed a lot when they'd been gone. The Doomsday, about whom Clark had already explained everything, was gone, but then the Kandorians had come. Zod was their leader and Clark's team was still trying to figure out the best strategy to fight them.

Lois had even had an accidental trip to the future. It hadn't been bright. Chloe and Lex had not even been there and that had been the very reason Clark had started looking for Chloe even harder. Now they were all working for a different fate.

And just then, when they finally let Chloe into Watchtower (they still didn't want Lex there, but he was busy with LuthorCorp anyway), she blurted out, "So why don't we find Lana? She's all kryptonity, so she can hurt those Kandorians, right?"

From the looks on their faces Chloe could easily deduct they hadn't even thought about that obvious possibility.

"You see? That why I'm needed!" she said with satisfaction in her voice.


	19. YEAR NINE chapter 2

**Year Nine**

**Part 2**

"Excuse me? Have I heard it right?! You are _married _to _Lex_?!" Lana gave Chloe a shocking look with goggled eyes, which of course, was completely appalling.

"Lana, I did not call you here to discuss my personal life, nor to hear your lecture," Chloe said coldly. She really had enough of it. She expected Lana to react more or less that way, but in the end of the day it was Chloe's life and they'd stopped being friends a long time ago.

"Did you hit your head?! This is Lex!"

"And that comes from a person who actually pretended to be pregnant to get married to him," Chloe retorted.

"Oh, please, because he was so innocent!" Lana hissed. "Chloe! Yes, I was married to him and thank to that I got to know him. Everything I'd done to him he deserved!"

Chloe actually laughed out loud. It was either that or trying to strangle Lana, but considering her fucking supersuit it was impossible. Pity she wasn't allergic to kryptonite like Clark.

"The only reason you managed to catch him was because I rejected him!" Chloe was so enraged that she wished she could scratch Lana's eyes out. No one had the right to talk about her dear loving husband like that! "And obviously you didn't know him very well. You couldn't _handle _him, Lana, you're too simple to understand him. He's capable of such a love, care and affection you wouldn't believe!"

"You've got to be kidding me. That man…"

"Ladies, sorry, but I think I need to cut in," they heard Oliver's voice. He came as Green Arrow. "Do you know that the whole city can hear you? It's almost midnight."

"I don't give a damn…" Chloe started.

"Hey! Hey!" Oliver stepped between them and reached both his hands to stop them from jumping to each other.

"Chloe, I'm just trying to look after you here!" Lana snarled.

"I'm a big girl, Lana, I don't need you fucking…"

"Hey!" Oliver raised his voice. "In normal circumstances I would never pass on an opportunity to see some girl fight, but this fight wouldn't be equal since someone has superpowers here. Besides, we have war. The most important thing now, ladies, is to find the Book Of Ra before Zod!"

Chloe hated to admit Oliver was right.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Lana, we may disagree on Lex, but please, stay out of it, ok? This is _my _life, _my _choices. I asked you here to help us, not to fight me."

"That's the attitude!" Oliver smiled. "And Lana…" he turned to her. "Actually, Chloe is a little bit right. I was furious with when I found out about them as well, but then… I can't believe I'm saying this, but since Lex came back he's done nothing but help."

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe it would all end like this.

Clark wanted to leave the Earth. He wanted to use the book of Ra and just… leave, along with the Kandorians.

Chloe knew they'd had their differences in the past, but now… she couldn't be more proud of him when he was trying so hard to make things right with Lex. Chloe firmly believed that they would be able to trust each other again, be real friends. And now all that hope was crashed.

The Justice League would go its own path, Lana would probably join them since Clark would be gone and Chloe would be left with Lex to create a completely new life. Not that it wouldn't be fulfilling for her, but she just couldn't bear the thought of Clark being gone forever. After all he was her oldest friend. She still had Lois, but considering her and Clark's relationship it would be so hard for both the cousins. For Lois to watch Chloe being so happy with Lex. For Chloe to watch Lois being so miserable.

When Lana had come back Lois had been terrible, she'd been living in constant fear of Clark realizing he would never be able to love another woman as much as he'd loved Lana, even if they couldn't be together. Fortunately, Clark had proved Lois that he hadn't had feelings for Lana anymore and Chloe had been so happy and so proud of him. Lois was the one.

And now she would lose the love of her life forever.

Chloe knew how that felt. She knew how it felt to think that someday, in another world, her beloved would be with somebody else. It was unavoidable when it came to Clark. He would have to lead the Kandorians, he would have to make sure the race survived. He would have to have offsprings with some other woman.

"Chloe," she heard Lex's soft voice from behind her and he put his arms around her.

She leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

"Chloe, everything will be alright. I will always be here with you. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she sighed and snuggled into him even more. "I just… It's so hard to…"

"I know. It's hard for me, too. You know, Clark is my oldest friend as well, actually, he's my only friend."

"Yes."

"I consider you my best friend, but you're also my wife," Lex whispered to her ear.

Chloe chuckled, but then her melancholic mood came back.

"Very touching," she heard Lana's full of venom voice from behind her.

Chloe wanted to scream, because Lana was so infuriating. She saw every day how much Lex had changed, how much of the real self he managed to show. He'd used to be afraid of getting hurt, now that fear was gone, because he had Chloe. Still, Lana couldn't believe it or was just jealous, because Chloe had turned out to be more wanted than her.

"Hey!" Chloe finally figured it out. "You _are_ jealous!" she begun and turned to Lana. "You're jealous, because I am the love of Lex's life and not you. It's been always you in Smallville, but now…" she stopped on seeing the look on Lana's face. "Lana? What is it?"

"It's Clark," she just said, took Chloe away from Lex and supersped with her.

"What… Lana!" Chloe scolded her when they finally stopped. "What the…" but then she took into the scene that was playing right in front of her.

Lana kept the necessary distance.

"Please, Chloe, you are the only one who can save him," she pleaded.

Yeah, Clark might move on, he might consider Lois the real love of his life, but Lana would never stop loving him.

And Clark was now lying on the ground. Or his body was.

There was a blue kryptonite knife inside his gut and Lois just pulled it out.

"Clark! Come on! Please! Come back to me!" Lois was screaming and crying.

But he didn't listen.

"Lois, move," Chloe made her decision and shoved her cousin aside.

"Chloe, no! It's dangerous! He's not like every other human… you can…"

"I will not let him die," Chloe said. There was nothing and no one that would change her mind. Suddenly she understood while Lana hadn't taken Lex with them as well.

Then Chloe was putting her hands to Clark's chest.

And there was that light.

And pain.

Too much.

Way too much.

It was worse than ever.

Lois had been right.

Clark wasn't like the rest of them.

Chloe might actually not come back from this one.

* * *

There was darkness.

She was drowning in it… she was flying away…

There was no light. No heaven. Just darkness.

Was she lost forever?

But she couldn't be…

There was something…

Somebody…

…who needed her…

Without her he would just…

She had to come back, but…

…how…

* * *

First thing she felt was that burning pain.

She inhaled the air and it hurt so much she thought her lungs would just explode.

She wanted to open her mouth. She wanted to call for help. She needed…

There was a barely recognizable sound coming out of her parted lips. A moan. Moan of pain.

She could've sworn she heard somebody talking to her. Pleading her…?

After another few minutes she felt something cold and wet on her mouth and she opened them. Then she felt the wonderful sensation of water and swallowed what was offered to her.

The burning in her lungs was gone. She could breathe now with no pain.

She felt so empty. So thirsty and hungry.

"Chloe… please, I beg you, honey… wake up… Chloe… Chloe…" now she could hear the words clearly. They kept repeating the very same thing over and over.

The voice. She knew it. She loved it. She knew its texture. Knew it cold, knew it full of emotions. Knew it when he was mad and when he was moaning with ecstasy she was giving to him.

And the touch. She could feel the tingling on her arm when he was caressing her skin with his thumb.

"Lex…" she managed to whisper, the memory coming back. He was there with her. Maybe she wasn't dead after all.

_He _was the reason she had to come back.

"Thank God, my love!" she heard him and then she felt something warm and so familiar on her lips, something that brunt her. His mouth.

She opened her eyes and jerked to a sitting position.

She clearly scared everybody in the room with that suddenness.

Her muscles hurt so much she winced.

She looked right and there he was. Lex. He was broken, she could tell. The lack of sleep evident on his face. Dark circles under his eyes.

Then she lost the sight of him, because he swept her into his arms.

"What… happened…?" she hoarsed.

Lex let her go reluctantly and handed her over a glass of water.

She took it and gulped it down eagerly.

The she realized she was in Watchtower. She could see Oliver, Jimmy, Lois, Emil, Tess, Lana that had that strange look in her eyes like she still couldn't believe the Lex by Chloe's side was the same Lex she'd married once, like she still couldn't quite get over the fact that Chloe was the one who was right about Lex all along, and then, finally…

"Clark!" Chloe yelled. "Clark, you're alive!"

"Yes, he is alive and you were _dead _for three days!" Lex said. There was reluctance and pain in his voice.

"What?" She looked back at him.

"Chloe, what you did…" Clark came closer to her, "that was… I was so afraid you gave your life for me."

"Clark, why are you so angry with me?" she squealed. She didn't understand. "I saved you."

"And you could've died!" Clark raised his voice.

"Clark, please, she'd been through a lot," Lex calmed him down.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, especially you," she turned to Lex that still had that tormented look in his eyes, "but I would come back."

"Well, you might've died," Clark said, "Chloe, your powers are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" she parroted, even more confused.

"When you used them on Clark, who is a Kryptonian," Emil spoke, "you went into catatonic state. It was too much for your body since Clark is so strong and it almost killed you. We weren't even sure if you would wake up. The molecules in your system came back to normal, there is no trace of meteors."

"The mole… what? Does that mean I don't have my powers anymore? And how did you know?" She was still in total shock.

"Thanks to Lex's research from the old 33.1," Clark answered bitterly, "which ironically turned out to be useful to us in that case."

Chloe couldn't speak. She just gaped at them all.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Lex," she finally turned to her husband and took his hand again, caressing it with her fingers, "but you know I didn't have a choice. When I see someone suffering or dying…"

"I know, honey, I know," Lex said in strangely quiet voice and closed his eyes for a moment. "It was just… terrifying, knowing that you might've…" he finished.

Chloe understood him perfectly. He was just standing there, among so many people that had hated him in the past and some probably still hated him now, or couldn't trust him. And he was showing them how weak he was. How much in love he was. How devastating it was for him to watch her dead, to think that she might've…

Only in the same time that just might be the ultimate proof for them that he really was changed.

"Ok, but everything's fine now, isn't it? I don't have my powers anymore. I won't lie and say I wanted it in the first place, because I didn't… so…"

They all finally released deep breaths they all seemed to be holding and soon there was a big gathering of people around Chloe that were hugging her.

Clark stepped away for a moment, so Lana could come there, too. Still, she preferred to pretend Lex wasn't there.

* * *

In the evening Chloe and Lex were sitting in their living room in their penthouse. The rest of their delicious dinner on the table along with two empty glasses of wine.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," she said the hundredth time that day while lying in his arms, playing with his hands.

"I'm just glad I got you back and that you will never be able to scare me like that again," he whispered into her ear and gently bit the lobe.

"Did you see the look on Lana's face?" Chloe burst into laughter. "Poor thing she couldn't comprehend in that small mind of hers what was happening there with you."

"Well, she did try to convince everybody it was just an act for about a day when you were…" Lex's voice trailed off.

"Bitch," Chloe said. "You were there, completely shattered and terrified for me and she just thought you were acting? Stupid, stupid…"

Lex closed her lips with a kiss that soon turned into more passionate make up session.

"Can we… take this to our bedroom?" Chloe asked when she felt the obvious evidence of his arousal.

"Are you up to it tonight, honey?" he asked with care in his voice and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "We don't have to if you need rest."

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" she asked, feeling totally mushy because of his care. "Lex, technically I've been sleeping for three days. I need you now. I need to know I'm really alive. I need to feel you inside me. Let's celebrate."

Lex looked at her like he was trying to assess if she really wasn't tired, but the exasperated look in her eyes told him what he needed to know, so he chuckled and raised up from the couch with her in his arms, slowly walking to the bedroom.

When he laid her down on their bed he begun slowly undressing her, kissing and caressing every part of her body that was being uncovered at the moment.

She was wriggling wantonly underneath his body, moaning with pleasure, her eager hands touching him all over, taking his clothes off as well.

If she wanted to celebrate life he would do just that, he would celebrate that he'd gotten her back.

He started working her into arousal, but suspected she'd already been aroused before, on the couch, because she was becoming restless way too fast.

"Lex," she nudged him, "please."

He went down on her with his lips first, giving her the first orgasm that way.

It took him very little of time. She wanted him that much.

Then he was sinking into her body, her hot channel sheathing him inside.

He was home.

She was real.

They were one.

They would never be apart again.


	20. YEAR TEN

**A/N **I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you're mad at me for not providing more descriptive chapters when it comes to Smallville plot. Of course, I'm fully capable of it, but I just don't feel like it… I've done so many rewritings and new versions of Smallville in the past that I'm sick of going through that again. The last mile stone was JeXVille, when I fixed _everything_ and it was very tiring. This Chlex was about just Chlex scenes from the beginning, so I think it's better to follow that lead.

And yes, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry again if you're disappointed, but here my muse ends. I don't even know what I would write after season 10. Continue with the ridiculous comic book? Hell no! Better to end things when they're still interesting: )

* * *

**Year Ten**

If Chloe didn't count all the problems Clark, the Justice League and the world had had to face through the last year she would be able to say that it'd been an amazing time for her.

She hadn't been spending much time helping in Watchtower since Jimmy, still with few resentments toward here, had been doing great there, and since she'd decided on writing career.

Journalism had been a wonderful experience in the past for her, but right now it felt like she really wanted to move on. Lex had even told her that he could've easily made the fact she'd been fired by him disappeared but she'd refused. He was aiming at the political career and she would be his supportive wife. A wife who would be standing there, by his side, when he would finally get his presidential title, a wife who would be a prolific writer of nonfiction.

What more – they would be parents by that time.

Chloe smiled to herself as she was sitting in their penthouse apartment, working on her book and waiting for Lex to come back home.

She stroked her huge belly tenderly.

"Daddy will be home soon," she assured her child.

She was due next month and just couldn't wait till she would be able to see her and Lex's son's face.

It was a boy. They had it confirmed.

In those moments, when Lex was coming home from work, or when they were spending their weekends together, sometimes even whole days as Lex could easily not show up in LuthorCorp, because Tess could handle some meetings, they forgot about the danger. They didn't think about the Darkseid that was on the Earth right now and about The JL that was doing its best to fight it.

Chloe had faith in Clark. She had faith he would conquer it all and become the hero she always believed he could be.

First she'd been a little afraid that the darkness might take over Lex as there was always some inside of him, but Lex was unusually strong and it only preyed on weak people.

They were safe and Chloe couldn't be more proud of her husband.

The door opened and she heard him come in, then making his way down the hall and finally his tall lean posture appeared in the door.

"How was your day?" he asked, walking toward her and placing a kiss on her lips, then he putting his hand to her stomach.

"Would be better if you were here," she answered like she used to, what always caused Lex to smile at her.

"Well, Clark and Lois's wedding is this weekend, so I'm not going to work. After the ceremony we can go and do whatever you want, honey," Lex assured Chloe.

She loved how much he'd changed. She loved how much he cared about his family right now. Work was always second when it came to family.

* * *

"You look amazing," Chloe told Lois as she was looking at her cousin standing in white dress. And then Chloe started crying.

"Chloe," Lois scolded her, "if you're crying now I'm afraid what will happen in the chapel. We don't want any flood."

Chloe laughed through her tears.

"Sorry, it's that stupid pregnancy hormones," she explained. "I'm really sick of them. I want them to take Alexander out of my belly already. I just keep crying, last night I was crying because I'm so huge. You should see the look on Lex's face when I told him I was like an elephant and that he should be appalled by me instead of wanting to have sex again."

"I'm not sure I want to hear about your clearly potent sexual life, but… Lex will never be appalled by you, honey. People always say a woman just glows when she's pregnant and that's true."

"Except the huge belly thing. I really wish I could have such a pretty tight dress like Tess…"

Lois laughed.

"You know this is not the only wedding you'll be at. Dinah and Oliver seem pretty serious, not to mention Tess and Emil and you can just imagine what kind of a wedding reception Lex would throw for them."

Chloe smiled. "Yes, I guess. Thanks, Lois."

* * *

Chloe was doing her best not to cry when Lois was walking down the aisle.

And Clark was with her! As Lois's father couldn't come Clark decided he would walk with her and that was so romantic and sweet that…

"Chloe," she heard Lex's whisper and looked at him.

He was laughing at her, she could see it in his eyes.

Well, if he wanted to play that way and laugh at her tears and hormones she would make sure they would not have sex till she would be slim again. Oh yes.

Now, tell that to her vagina, which was so needy.

Because of that stupid hormones! Chloe wanted to scream. Or maybe it was the combination of hormones and Lex, because he always made her want to just strip him off his clothes and have her wicked way with him.

Lois and Clark finally walked to the altar.

Their vowels were so perfect that Chloe wanted… oh, no, she would show Lex she was strong. Hormones might've still been invading her, but she was Chloe Sullivan-Luthor! She would not be a weakling!

Then something happened.

Lex, who was Clark's best man, couldn't find the rings.

"God, I swear I had…"

Oliver handed them over.

"You left it behind earlier," he whispered.

"Thanks."

Then Lex was opening the small box and handing the rings to the young couple, but…

"Wait!" he yelled when he took a closer look at it. "NO!"

Chloe looked in the box, too.

That was golden kryptonite. The kind they'd found some time ago when Clark hadn't listened to Lex and touched the Mirror therefore making it possible for Clark Luthor to step into this world.

Chloe snatched the box away, the rings landed on the floor.

Then… Oliver had a knife.

A knife than soon sang right into Lex's chest.

"NO!" Chloe started screaming, but the panic already erupted.

People started running to the door to leave the chapel when they saw Oliver's dark eyes.

The Darkseid affected him.

And Chloe was standing there, looking at Oliver who just retrieved the knife from her husband's chest, letting him fall to the ground.

Clark threw himself at Oliver.

Chloe got to Lex.

"Honey, no, please… don't leave me… no…" She so wished she had her damn powers now. But wouldn't they kill her baby if she used them?

"Chloe," Lois got to her, then Tess.

"I will take care of him, I promise," Tess said to Chloe while trying to stop the bleeding.

Lex's eyes were slowly closing.

"Lex!" Chloe screamed. "Lex, be strong! You can't die! I love you too much!"

"Lois, take her out of here, it's not safe for the baby!" Tess yelled when picking her cell phone and calling for an ambulance. "NOW!" She looked at Clark and Oliver who were still fighting in the chapel.

Lois dragged Chloe, who was now hysterical, out of the chapel.

"Don't worry, Chloe, he'll be fine. The ambulance will be here any… Chloe?!" Lois's voice frightened when her cousin fainted. "I need help here!"

But then somebody knocked her out.

* * *

Chloe regained her consciousness and looked around.

She was on Kents' farm.

"Lex!" She screamed when she gently raised herself up.

She heard some footsteps and Martha Kent was there, right by her side, with a glass of water.

"Here you go, dear."

"Where's Lex? I need to…"

"Calm down, please. Chloe, it's not good for the baby."

"What happened?! I won't calm down till you tell me!" she demanded.

"Clark managed to bring Oliver back, but by that time Lex and Tess were already gone and you with Lois were lying unconscious. The baby is fine, Emil took a look at it," Martha assured her.

"What do you mean Lex and Tess were gone? Where are they?"

"We don't know. And what worse we have something else to worry about," Martha pointed the window.

Chloe gently raised herself and walked over to it.

There was a red planet coming toward earth.

"It'll either be our ultimate doom or Clark will manage to stop it. He can't look for Lex and Tess right now."

"I can," Chloe said, trying not to think about the impending end of the world. "Where's my purse?"

"In the kitchen… but, Chloe, you're pregnant…"

"And my future, the only man I ever loved, the only one I can't live without, disappeared. What worse, he was wounded. I need to make sure he's alright," Chloe said and retrieved her phone from the purse.

"How are you planning on finding him?" Martha was concerned.

"GPS. All members of JL has one as well as Lex, I and Tess. Just to be safe. I have a direct connection on my phone… there's… the dot is green, thank God!" Chloe sighed with relief.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's alive," Chloe said. "Can I borrow a car, Mrs. Kent?"

"Chloe, in your condition..."

"What if you were in my place?" Chloe asked. "Sorry to bring up the painful past, but what if that was Jonathan and you were pregnant? Exactly, please, let me borrow the car."

"I'm coming with you," Martha just said and took her coat. "Let's go."

* * *

"Cadmus lab…" Chloe frowned.

"What is that, honey?" Martha asked when she stopped the car.

"Old LexCorp's lab. Lex closed it a while ago," she explained and got out of the car. She pulled a gun from her purse.

"Chloe…" Martha started warningly.

"Don't you find it odd? Tess wouldn't have just taken Lex here without calling and telling me if he's alright. She would've taken him to a hospital."

Slowly, Chloe and Mrs. Kent got closer.

"I think you should stay here," Chloe told the older woman. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"And I can't let anything happen to your child. Lex wouldn't want that," said Martha stubbornly.

Chloe just sighed and entered the building.

There was a long dark corridor in front of them, but there was a light at the end of it.

They could hear some screams.

"I think it's Tess…" Chloe whispered and did everything she could to get there faster.

"No! Please, don't!" Tess was screaming.

"I need to show my son that I love him. I need to show him that I should've taken care of him from the beginning, not Clark!" they heard Lionel's voice.

"Is that…" Martha Kent started, completely shocked.

"Taking care of Clark?" Chloe repeated in a whisper, frowning her face. "Oh God, Mrs. Kent… I think he came out of the Mirror before Clark smashed it."

"So he's talking about Clark Luthor?"

"And the fact that he let him kill Lex in the Mirror world," Chloe confirmed.

Lionel that Lex had killed would be dangerous, not to mention the Lionel from the other world.

"He needs a heart or he'll die. You're the only one who can give it to him on time!" Lionel raised his voice.

"No!" Chloe yelled and entered the room.

She quickly assessed the situation.

Tess was lying on a cot, hands and legs tied up.

Lionel was standing by it, holding a gun in his hand.

Chloe pointed her own gun at him and she just… fired.

She just saw him, saw the gun he had and she… fired.

She saw, like in a slow motion, his body jerking backwards and then dropping to the floor, surprise on his face when he looked at her.

Even when he was already lying on the ground, writhing in pain and waiting for death to come, Chloe couldn't lower her own gun. Couldn't believe what she'd just done.

And she'd thought she'd been better than Lex. She'd thought she would never kill with cold blood. That she…

It was all so surreal. The world stopped around her. There was just her, the gun and the dead body on the floor.

She just killed a man. And it wasn't even self-defense.

Of course he had a gun and she was pregnant and she had the baby, Clark's mother and Tess to protect, but…

She still killed a man.

"Don't just stand there!" she barely could hear Tess yelling at her. "Let me free! We need the heart! Lex will die if he doesn't get it!"

Chloe finally took a deep breath and lowered the gun, but she was still standing still, in shock.

It was Martha Kent who moved and walked over to Tess to set her free.

Then Tess took a phone from Marta and dialed a number.

"We need medics. It's highly confidential. I need the best from the LutorCorp to carry out a heart transplant…"

"Chloe, dear…" Martha finally got back to Chloe and gently put a hand on her arm, then she took the gun away her. "Chloe?"

"I…" Chloe hoarsed, "I just killed… I killed his father."

"No, Chloe, he would've shot us if you hadn't reacted so quickly."

"But… but… I just did what Lex… oh God…"

"It's fine, Chloe. I'm sure Lex will forgive you. This wasn't even his real father. This was a man who let his own son die in the Mirror world."

"But… oh god… He _needs _to survive," Chloe finally burst into crying, clearly talking about Lex, and let Martha held her. "I can't live… without him…"

"You won't, my dead, you won't."

* * *

Martha was right.

In everything.

Clark had saved the world and finally come out of hiding as… Superman.

And Lex… Lex had gotten Lionel's heart and lived.

It was very hard for Chloe to sit by his side, wait until he would wake up, so she could tell him what she'd done.

It never occurred to her to lie. They were in an honest relationship, so there could be no lies, no deception between them. Not after everything they'd been through.

So when he finally opened those beautiful blue-gray eyes Chloe could just cry again.

"Lex," she sobbed, "Lex, you're ok. Thank God!"

"What happened?" the question came as he was finally fully conscious.

"I've… I've done something terrible, Lex."

"I can't believe you're capable of it," Lex assured her and frowned.

"Are you in pain?" she asked immediately.

"A little, but… I was stabbed, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were, but… it's not all… your heart… Lex, you had a heart transplant."

"I had… what?"

So Chloe told him. She kept crying and sobbing, but she did it. She had to.

There was silence for a while as Lex tried to process it all.

"Good old dad, hah?" he sighed heavily. "Chloe, are you worried that I'll be mad at you for killing him?"

"I… I don't know… I… I don't think it was self-defense, I just… heard he wanted to take Tess's heart, then saw the gun and… fired first."

"You did the right thing."

"What…? Really?" She gave him a shocked look.

"I did that, too, remember? And you forgave me."

"But that was…"

"What? There's no excuse for killing someone when he's actually no danger to you. I did that. And you're still here."

"Well, I felt partially responsible."

"What?!" Lex was so surprised that he winced in pain.

"Do you want me to call a nurse to give you something?" Chloe asked immediately.

"No, no, I'm fine. I want to be lucid. Chloe… I did it. I did it in cold blood and your actions might've made me think back then that life had no sense for me anymore, but I still am responsible."

"I forgave you, Lex. I understood you."

"So now I forgive you, but really, I don't think there's anything to forgive. You did the right thing. My father… he might've not known you were my wife, and even if… he would've killed you and the baby, then he would've shot Martha… or kept her somewhere to use her, because he never was indifferent when it came to her. And he would've killed Tess. And I'm pretty sure if I'd survived with Tess's heart I would've killed him myself."

"Lex, I love you so much. I'm so glad you're back… I can't lose you. Never again," Chloe whispered and gently placed her head right next to his on the bed as she was still afraid she would cause him pain if she hug him.

"I love you, too, Chloe. And I will never leave you. I promise."

"You can't conquer death," she said.

"No, but I can make some difference in the world while creating the most effective cure."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark agreed to provide me with his blood sample. He told me that right before the wedding. He trusts me again and I will never betray that trust. LuthorCorp will develop a wonderful cure for world's worst diseases, but the source will never be revealed."

"That is so wonderful!"

And for the first time Chloe really felt everything would be just fine.

There was no threat from space right now. The Mirror was smashed. Clark and Lex were friends again.

And she would soon have Lex's child soon.

And she would not lose him again.

She was never more proud of him.

* * *

**Year 2018**

"…appointed the new president of the unites States, Lex Luthor!"

Chloe thought he couldn't be more proud and more in love with Lex, but yet, every day was proving her how wrong she was.

Lex just became the president.

She was so proud she was glowing.

Or maybe she was glowing because she was pregnant again? This time they expected a daughter and they'd already agreed to name her Lily.

She was standing right behind Lex right now, holding their nine year old son, Alex, by his small hand.

Lex turned to her and reached his hand to her.

Maybe she wouldn't be standing in his shadow after all.

They would walk that path together.

She took the hand and made that few steps closer.

There were standing there as a family.

A family that would change the world.

Exactly like Clark was doing every day.

**THE END**


End file.
